


Выпускники

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, Modern Thedas, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: Пятого мора не было. Зато были реформы Верховной Жрицы Джустинии V. События происходят спустя шестьсот лет после Века Дракона. Выпускники Кинлоха - одного из лучших магических университетов Тедаса - после получения диплома должны три года отработать по распределению. Лучшие студенты имеют право выбирать первыми, кто-то заранее знает свою дальнейшую судьбу, а кому-то придется довольствоваться работой в глуши, где единственный целитель полагается на несколько деревень в радиусе десятка миль и эта должность вакантна уже несколько лет. Эта история - своего рода "срез поколения".





	1. Год 15:29, 19 Фервентиса

После завершения выпускных экзаменов в Кинлохе на одну ночь воцаряется хаос. В обычное время тут нельзя распивать спиртное и устраивать вечеринки в комнатах студентов, тем более — в главном холле, но только не в ночь между выпускными экзаменами и распределением. Никто, конечно, не отменяет правила, но даже если весь личный состав храмовников дружно займет свои посты — это все равно не поможет. Опьяненные радостью после сданных экзаменов, окрыленные амбициозными надеждами и заинтригованные грядущим распределением, выпускники все равно найдут способ отметить завершение студенческой жизни. В такие дни, как этот, рыцарь-командор слегка усиливает охрану, чтобы предотвратить возможные драки и совсем уж запредельные бесчинства, но приказывает храмовникам Кинлоха следить в первую очередь за тем, чтобы празднующие ненароком не покалечились сами и не покалечили кого-нибудь еще. И, конечно же, чтобы никто не ломал мебель и не бил стекол в окнах и бутылок на лестницах. В остальном древняя твердыня сдается на милость победителям, готовящимся покинуть ее стены и нести в мир славу Ферелденского круга магов.  
Вдоволь наплясавшись на импровизированной дискотеке в главном холле, налюбовавшись фейерверками и бесчинствами, к двум часам ночи Андерс чувствует, что достиг идеальной кондиции — голову наполняет легкий и приятный гул, в теле образуется невероятная легкость, собеседники кажутся умнее, а девушки — красивее, чем они есть на самом деле. Он почти абсолютно счастлив сейчас: он сидит за столом, полным спиртного и закусок, утащенных с фуршета, его рука обнимает талию прелестной девушки, которая, когда все разойдутся, останется и проведет остаток ночи в его постели, рядом сидят его друзья — чудесные, замечательные люди и эльфы, из динамиков приемника льется чарующий голос известной эльфийской певицы, поющей о ветре, что наполняет паруса аравелей, и о дальних странствиях.  
— Выключите это кто-нибудь, — злобно шипит Нерия Сурана. — Или меня сейчас вырвет!  
Спорить с ней, отличающейся взрывным характером и отличным хуком справа, никто не решается.  
— Тебя бесит сама Ашали или долийская культура? — Финн переключает радио на станцию, передающую легкую инструментальную классику.  
— Финн, ты идиот? Долийская культура не может меня бесить по определению. У меня бабушка — бывшая кочевая долийка. Просто вот это вот, по радио, не имеет к долийской культуре ни малейшего отношения. И, к слову, в начальной школе я училась с этой Ашали в одном классе и ее звали Матильдой. Это теперь она себе рожу раскрасила и строит из себя в телевизоре знатока культуры древних эльфов.  
— Все равно песня красивая! — Финн опустошает свой стакан и оглядывает стол, явно размышляя чего бы еще себе налить. — Кстати, как думаете, что нам завтра предложат на распределении? В смысле, должны же предлагать какой-то выбор?  
— Создателевы яйца, Финн, ты уже такой большой мальчик, выпускник, а все в сказки веришь, — смеется Йован. — Ставлю два рояла против дырявого носка, что у деканата все давным-давно распределено.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, кого куда отправить. Спорим, тебе, как одному из лучших студентов, завтра предложат на выбор несколько вариантов, каждый из которых будет в Денериме и связан с серьезными государственными организациями?  
— С чего это? — Финн недоверчиво качает головой.  
— С того, что у тебя, Флориан Финнеас Горацио Альдебрант эсквайр, очень влиятельные родители, которые не допустят, чтобы их кровиночка работала в забытой Создателем конторке по учету детей, проявивших магические способности где-нибудь в Морозных горах. Это недостойно их фамилии.  
— Как это грубо, — надувается Финн, — намекать на то, что я пользуюсь влиянием родителей.  
— Я не говорю, что ты пользуешься им. Я говорю, что они пользуются своими возможностями, чтобы влиять на тебя.  
— Охренеть ты умный, — хохочет Сурана, обнимая Йована. — Расскажи тогда, что предложат мне?  
— Тебе, моя дорогая, — Йован улыбается и слегка целует ее в уголок рта, — предложат отправиться или стажером в полицию, или в армию, или вообще в секретную службу какую-нибудь. Все варианты будут сводиться к этому.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому, моя радость, что ты не только умница и красавица, ты еще и самый мощный маг-стихийник на нашем потоке. Когда ты одной молнией превратила тренировочный манекен в угли — у Ирвинга, наверное, чуть родимчик не приключился от расстройства за инвентарь.  
Андерсу на миг кажется, что по лицу Сураны проскальзывает замешательство, но она передергивает плечами и улыбается Йовану в ответ.  
— То есть ты думаешь, что меня возьмут в спецагенты, только потому, что я не ленюсь тренироваться в применении боевых заклинаний? Хорошо. А остальные?  
Йован оглядывает присутствующих, пристально всматривается в лица, останавливает взгляд на Андерсе.  
— Андерса наверняка загонят в какую-нибудь жопу мира, где он все три года будет подыхать от скуки и лечить насморк, повышенное давление и геморрой у местных старух.  
— Согласен, — откликается Андерс. — После моего последнего эпического выступления и пересдачи половины сессии осенью, меня точно не числят в лучших студентах, которым достаются самые хорошие предложения.   
— Ты так говоришь, словно это фигня, а не три года, выброшенные впустую! — горячится Сурана.  
— Это действительно фигня. Я знал, что прогулы и отлучки из Кинлоха на концерты в Денерим или погулять по Вал-Руайо не пройдут даром. Просто был готов заплатить эту цену ради впечатлений здесь и сейчас. Возможно, Йован прав и мне придется поехать на дальние выселки лечить селян. Но зато у меня сразу будет практика в реальных условиях, которая зачтется мне за интернатуру по общей терапии, кардиологии и проктологии, если речь и правда пойдет о старушках с насморком, давлением и геморроем. Зато потом я буду нарасхват, а бедняги, которых запихают в крупные клиники, лет пять будут таскать инструменты за тамошними светилами, приносить им кофе, делать бумажную работу и, в лучшем случае, выполнять простенькие назначения.  
— Но разве вы, целители, не практикуетесь тут, в университетской клинике? — подает голос Сильвия, его сегодняшняя подружка. Она учится тремя курсами младше и в восторге от того, что спит не просто с выпускником, а с известным на весь Кинлох бунтарем и заводилой.  
— Практикуемся, конечно. Целитель должен совершенствоваться постоянно, иначе из него нихрена не выйдет. Но одно дело университетская клиника в период учебы, и совсем другое — возможность лечить пациентов самостоятельно.   
— Ну ладно, — перебивает Сурана. — А что насчет Сол?  
Солона Амелл отрывается от созерцания льдинок в своем стакане и рассеянно улыбается.  
— Сол, я думаю, останется здесь, — уверенно говорит Йован. — На кафедре энтропии одно свободное место для диссертанта, и оно достанется ей, наверняка. Потому что ну кому еще? Герде? У нее средний балл на одну десятую ниже, и она не любимица Ирвинга, как наша Сол. Про Этана я вообще молчу — против лучшей студентки выпуска у него нет ни одного шанса.  
— Создателю твои слова в уши, Йован! Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты был прав! — отзывается Амелл. — Потому что я ужасно, просто ужасно боюсь.  
— Слушай, монна всезнайка, уж тебе-то чего бояться, — хохочет Сурана, хлопая подругу по плечу. — Кто еще будет двигать науку, если не ты?  
— Я боюсь, что мои родители договорились с Ирвингом, и он отправит меня в Киркволл.  
Финн оживляется.  
— А что? Тоже шикарный вариант, между прочим, — говорит он. — Я даже хотел перевестись туда, но родители уговорили остаться здесь. Там отличная научная база. И публикаций за последние два года у них больше, чем у нас. Да и финансирование получше, скажем прямо. Киркволл все-таки.  
— Финн, ты не понимаешь, — по голосу Солоны Андерс догадывается, что она совершенно пьяна. — Там… там мама.  
— В смысле? — хлопает глазами Финн. — Я всегда думал, что ты любишь родителей.  
— Люблю. Просто… — Она вздыхает, и залпом выпивает свой коктейль. — Слушайте, я такая пьяная! Налейте еще.  
— Чего замолчала? — Йован пододвигает ей новый стакан, и выразительно смотрит, ожидая продолжения.  
— Уф-ф, ладно, — сдается Солона. — Я люблю родителей. Но моя мама — она… обволакивает. Знаете, как в «Жизни животных» показывали удава, который жрет нага. Он его обвивает своими кольцами, а потом заглатывает, начиная с головы. Пара минут — и только ножки из пасти торчат и дергаются. Мне иногда кажется, что, если бы она могла — она бы засунула меня обратно в свой живот, чтобы я никуда не делась. Когда я приезжаю домой, я чувствую себя так, словно меня заперли в аквариум, и стенки этого аквариума тихонько сжимаются. Знаете, как мне удалось перевестись в Кинлох? Я пересказывала маме сплетни о том, что Орсино, первый чародей — на самом деле не ученый, а пустое место, и занял свой пост только потому, что женат на Мередит — тамошнем Рыцаре-командоре. Что он убивает научный процесс, присваивая чужие наработки, а вопросы обучения не контролирует вообще. Мама решила, что учиться я должна в престижном месте, а Казематы с таким первым чародеем не подходят под заданные параметры.  
— Нифига себе! — хохочет Андерс. — Сколько лет тебе было?  
— Двенадцать.  
— И ты уже была законченной интриганкой!  
— Мамина школа, — вздыхает Солона. — И потом, дело не только в маме. Вы все знаете почему я хочу тут остаться.  
— Каллен? — наивно интересуется Финн.  
— Ну а то! Конечно, наш симпатичный кудряшка! — глумливо ржет Сурана. — Кстати, о симпатичных, — Она запускает руку под футболку Йовану и принимается его щекотать. — А что насчет тебя?  
— Нерия, хватит! Прекрати! — Йован заставляет ее сесть ровно и довольно улыбается. — Я, безусловно, останусь на кафедре магии крови. Учитывая, что за три последних выпуска я — единственный, кто выбрал эту специальность, а два предыдущих диссертанта уже защитились и теперь один преподает в Неварре, а другой в Старкхевене.   
— Чувак, я всегда знал, что ты — конченый извращенец, — говорит Андерс. — Магия крови, охренеть можно. Я первую вводную лекцию общей теории до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю.  
— Основа основ для желающего творить на крови — «Двадцать семь принципов безопасности», — занудным, гнусавым голосом затягивает Финн, подражая Ульдреду — профессору магии крови, но не выдерживает и заливается хохотом.   
— Во-во, двадцать семь гребаных принципов безопасности, — подхватывает Андерс. — А еще там было что-то про сорок три принципа разумности и еще какая-то херня.  
— Это не херня, — отмахивается Йован, кажется, совершенно не обиженный за пренебрежение к его специализации. — Это то, что позволяет магу не дать демонам сожрать его заживо.  
— Магу многое помогает не дать демонам, — глумливо ржет Сурана. — Молнии и огонь на них, знаешь ли, нехило действуют, если не ошибиться в применении.  
— Вы все не понимаете, — с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице говорит Йован. — Я не о том, что демон вылезет и укусит меня за жопу. Я о том, что любой демон мечтает сожрать наш мозг, наше сознание, нашу личность, наконец. Когда ты, Андерс, призываешь духов тени, чтобы усилить целительские заклинания — ты привлекаешь также внимание демонов. Когда Нерия заставляет стихии подчиняться жестам ее прелестных пальчиков — она привлекает внимание демонов. Когда Сол почти сворачивает в трубочку пространство, кастуя массовый паралич, она привлекает внимание демонов. Это все знают. Но, когда я прокалываю палец, чтобы сотворить заклинание на капле своей крови — я привлекаю в десятки раз больше демонов, чем каждый из вас. Демоны до сих пор думают, что каждый маг крови — идиот, лопающийся от тщеславия или зеленеющий от зависти, не способный как-то еще подчинить себе окружающий мир. И это даже хорошо, потому что, когда они допрут что к чему — они придумают новые способы присесть нам на уши, и тогда лично я не дам за жизнь любого мага крови и дырявого медяка.  
— А мне было жалко ту демонессу, которую Ульдред призвал, когда у нас была вводная лекция, — вдруг говорит Сильвия. — Она была такая грустная. Говорят, Ульдред ее постоянно призывает.  
— Ты про Дезире? — интересуется Финн.  
Сильвия кивает.  
— Вот поэтому — очень хорошо, что ты не выбрала своей специализацией магию крови, — наставительно говорит Йован. — Ульдред и правда всегда призывает ее, чтобы продемонстрировать первогодкам настоящего демона желания. Но жалеть ее — нонсенс. Она просто демон, который, если представится возможность, превратит твое хорошенькое личико и красивую фигурку в уродливую, бесформенную тушу — безумную груду мяса. Опять же, поэтому маг крови должен быть отчасти циником и пофигистом.  
— А еще лучше — психопатом, — вворачивает Андерс.  
— Нет, психопатия не подходит, — серьезно отвечает Йован, таким тоном, словно всерьез размышлял — не обзавестись ли ему самому этим расстройством. — Психопат плохо контролирует фрустрацию, и запросто ловится на простенькие психологические крючки…  
Дверь распахивается, пропуская внутрь Каллена, любовника Солоны — храмовника, атлета и просто хорошего парня.  
— Привет всем, — улыбается он, усаживаясь рядом с Сол — та тоже расцветает обворожительной улыбкой.  
— Привет чувак, — отзывается Андерс. — Налей себе чего-нибудь.  
— Не, спасибо. Я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Голова как чугунная — только сменился.  
— Каллен, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты слишком правильный? — ехидно осведомляется Йован.  
— Ты же и говоришь постоянно.  
— И вот как прикажете вести легкую застольную беседу с таким человеком? — картинно прикладывает руку к лицу Йован. — Если он на риторический вопрос серьезно отвечает!  
— Вот поэтому, — Солона с довольной физиономией поднимает вверх палец. — Поэтому, несмотря на все твое ерничанье, нету у тебя силы против моего парня.  
Она обвивает руками шею Каллена и звонко чмокает его в гладко выбритую щеку.  
— У-уууууу, Сол, ты пьяна как сапожник, — он слегка морщится, принюхиваясь.  
— Как два сапожника, милый, — отзывается она и тихонько икает.  
— Она завтрашнего распределения боится, — встревает Андерс. — Потому и нажралась.  
— Знаете, я ее, пожалуй, заберу, — Каллен решительно встает и подает руку Солоне. Та пытается последовать за ним, поднимается и тут же падает обратно на диван.  
— Разъеби меня Создатель, — ржет Андерс. — Первый раз вижу, чтобы наша Сол накидалась до такой степени.  
— Да ладно тебе, — укоризненно качает головой Каллен. — Ну боится человек. Короче, пойдем мы. Поздравляю и все такое.   
С этими словами он подхватывает Солону на руки и несет к выходу.  
Торжественный вынос Солоны Амелл словно дает сигнал к концу вечеринки. Сперва, хихикая и тискаясь, уходят Нерия и Йован, вслед за ними степенно удаляется Финн.  
Андерс запирает дверь, радуясь, что не нужно договариваться с соседом, чтобы он куда-нибудь свалил. Его сосед — Карл Текла — выпустился прошлым летом и последний год Андерс жил один. Сильвия подходит к нему, прижимается всем телом и, запрокинув голову, подставляет губы для поцелуя.  
— Ну, мы идем в постель? — капризно осведомляется она, когда он отрывается от ее губ.  
— Конечно, идем. Завтра меня, возможно, распределят в зажопинские выселки, и мы еще долго не увидимся.  
— Ты ведь будешь мне звонить и писать?  
— Непременно, — автоматически откликается Андерс, стаскивая с нее футболку.


	2. Год 15:29, 20 Фервентиса

Каллен по привычке просыпается за две минуты до звонка будильника. На часах 7:58, за окном сияет летнее утро. Рядом, зарывшись в подушку и натянув одеяло чуть ли не до носа, спит Солона. Каллен чувствует, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, осторожно пропускает между пальцами прядь ее волос, легко целует в висок. Он успевает заткнуть будильник за миг до того, как тот зазвонит, и выбирается из постели с предчувствием хорошего дня.  
Умывшись холодной водой, чтобы разогнать остатки сонливости, он чистит зубы, натягивает штаны и майку, сует ноги в кроссовки, и отправляется на пробежку.  
Обогнув башню Кинлоха с востока, он выходит к роскошному спорткомплексу, построенному на деньги родителей Финна: засеянное ярко-зеленой травой поле стадиона окаймляют беговые дорожки, трибуны готовы в любой момент принять до восьмисот зрителей, панорамные окна тренажерного зала отражают солнечные лучи. Перед входом установлена полированная медная табличка, сообщающая, что все это великолепие подарено Кинлоху четой Альдебрантов. Каллен проходит мимо трибун и начинает размеренно наматывать круги по беговой дорожке. Сначала ему тяжело — плохо разогретые мышцы каменеют, требуя прекратить издевательство, дыхание норовит сбиться, но вскоре он входит в ритм и все неприятные ощущения испаряются, оставляя только удовольствие от физической нагрузки и контраста ощущений прохладного утреннего ветерка на разгоряченной коже.  
Когда он завершает пятый круг, за спиной слышится легкое дыхание и справа от него появляется Нерия Сурана, подстраивается под его скорость и ритм. Каллен кивает ей, чтобы разговором не сбить дыхание, но молчать явно не в ее планах.  
— Твоя еще дрыхнет? — насмешливо осведомляется Нерия.  
— Угу, — снова кивает он.  
— Как проснется — будет головой мучиться. Забеги потом на кухню, попроси рассольчику для бедной девушки.  
— Забегу, — отвечает Каллен на выдохе.  
— Давай наперегонки, что ли? А то скучно. Три круга?  
Он кивает, и Нерия резко набирает скорость, мгновенно опережая его на пару ярдов. Каллен продолжает бежать ровно, экономя силы. Мелкая даже для эльфийки, она весит вдвое меньше него и пользуется своим преимуществом, уверенно держась впереди. Так они завершают один круг и пробегают две трети второго. Каллен медленно наращивает скорость, сокращая отрыв. К середине третьего круга Нерия начинает выдыхаться, основательно выложившись в начале, и он позволяет себе еще приблизиться, готовится выдать мощный спурт перед финишем. Нерия оглядывается и прибавляет скорость, понимая, что он задумал, но разрыв неуклонно сокращается. За пять ярдов до финиша Каллен резко ускоряется, вкладывает в рывок все силы. Финиша они достигают почти одновременно. Несмотря на усталость, Нерия — великолепная бегунья: тренированная, выносливая, азартная, так что ему едва удается обойти ее на полкорпуса. Остановившись, они оба упираются ладонями в колени, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Чувак, ты крут, — выдыхает Нерия. — Я была уверена, что сегодня обгоню тебя.  
— Ты зря растрачиваешь силы на старте, — отвечает Каллен. — Вовсе не обязательно сразу делать такой разрыв.   
Она усмехается и, переведя дух, кивает в сторону турника, установленного на площадке перед тренажерным залом, Каллен кивает в ответ.  
Спустя десять минут, подтянувшись сотню раз, он чувствует, что выполнил поставленную задачу и соскакивает с турника. Сурана из вредности подтягивается еще раз и спрыгивает рядом с довольной физиономией.  
— Ну хоть тут я тебя сделала, господин храмовник!  
— Ты невероятно крута, госпожа маг! — улыбается он и отправляется обратно в башню, чтобы принять душ.  
***  
Выйдя из душевой Каллен нос к носу сталкивается с Йованом, подпирающим стену напротив.  
— Привет, чувак. Как твои спортивные успехи? — по губам Йована змеится ехидная ухмылка, ясно показывающая, что он считает утренние пробежки глупой тратой времени и сил.  
— Неплохо, — отвечает Каллен. — А ты тут откуда в такую рань?  
— Да вот, принес тебе благую весть. Сегодня утром я почти как Андрасте, возвещающая рабам об освобождении.  
— О чем это ты?  
— О том, что я знаю способ как гарантировать, что Сол не распределят в Киркволл или еще куда-нибудь.  
— И как же?  
— Да все просто, — Йован загадочно улыбается. — Ты же влюблен в нее, а она в тебя, наверняка вы, голубки, планировали пожениться.  
— Планировали, — кивает Каллен, проглатывая рвущуюся с языка ответную колкость — в словесном поединке с Йованом у него мало шансов.  
— Так почему бы вам не пожениться прямо сегодня?  
— Зачем? — искренне удивляется Каллен.  
— Затем, дурья башка, что в этом случае Сол сможет потребовать распределения по месту службы мужа. Которое находится — дай-ка подумать — здесь, в Кинлохе.  
Улыбка Йована делается невыносимо самодовольной. На какой-то миг Каллену хочется резко осадить его, сказав что-то типа: «Не лезь в нашу личную жизнь» или «Мы сами разберемся, когда нам жениться», но он понимает, что Йован прав, и это действительно хороший вариант. Вот только…  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — интересуется Каллен. — Распределение в полдень, сейчас десять минут одиннадцатого. Где мы, по-твоему, можем пожениться за оставшееся время?  
— На этот счет не волнуйся, — Йован покровительственно хлопает его по плечу. — Я обо всем уже договорился. Приходите в часовню через сорок минут и все вам будет.  
— Хорошо, — ошеломленно кивает Каллен. — Но смотри, если это твоя очередная шуточка…  
— Сегодня такое чудесное утро, Каллен. Стоит ли омрачать его глупыми угрозами? Да и с чего бы мне так шутить над Сол? Она мой друг.  
— Спасибо, Йован, — Каллен пожимает ему руку и отправляется в свою комнату.  
Солона еще спит, плотно завернутая в одеяло. Каллен с удовольствием наблюдает за ней, с улыбкой вспоминая, как Кэррол, его сосед по комнате, увидев его ночью с Солоной на руках, сделал трагическое лицо и, ворча что-то в духе «Замучили со своими любовями», ретировался спать к кому-то из сослуживцев.  
— Эй, соня, пора вставать, — Каллен целует ее в висок, проводит пальцем по щеке, осторожно сжимает ее плечо.  
— Который час? — Просыпаться ей явно не хочется.  
— Десять двадцать. Через час сорок распределение, а у нас еще есть одно важное дело.  
— Ты о чем? — Она садится в постели. Растрепанные волосы падают на лицо и плечи каштановой пеленой. Пальцы рук прижаты к вискам — очевидно после вчерашнего у нее болит голова.  
— Есть способ сделать так, чтобы тебя точно оставили тут на кафедре.  
— Серьезно? — с Солоны мигом слетает вся сонливость. — И как же?  
— Нам надо пожениться.  
— Ты шутишь что ли? При чем тут это?  
— Я не шучу. Йован сказал, если мы поженимся, ты сможешь потребовать распределения туда, где служу я. То есть остаться тут. Так что… — с этими словами он, порывшись в ящике своего комода, достает маленькую коробочку, обтянутую фиолетовым бархатом.  
Держа коробочку в руках, он опускается на колено и протягивает её Сол, откинув крышку. Внутри располагается прабабушкино кольцо, которое мама выслала ему два месяца назад. Крошечный бриллиант, меньше четверти карата, рассыпает искры с полированных граней.  
— Солона Амелл, я люблю тебя и хочу на тебе жениться, — торжественно произносит Каллен. — Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Сол застывает на миг, прижав пальцы к губам, потом кивает, берет кольцо и надевает его на палец. Каллен поднимается и, осторожно обняв ее, бережно целует. Мысли в его голове путаются, взрываются ярким фейерверком, рассыпаются ворохом цветов и сердечек, словно в детских мультиках.  
— У нас мало времени, — шепчет он ей на ухо.  
— Поняла, — почему-то тоже шепотом отвечает она и отправляется умываться.  
***  
В часовню они приходят ровно без десяти одиннадцать. Йован и Нерия уже ждут их.  
— А вот и наши будущие молодожены, — хихикает Нерия. — Ну что, пошли жениться?  
Красивая молоденькая послушница (кажется, ее зовут Лили) провожает их к алтарю, где ожидает преподобная мать Электра. Каллен чувствует себя на удивление спокойно, хотя раньше, когда он размышлял о свадьбе с Сол, полагал что будет нервничать. Она держит его за руку, ее пальцы слегка дрожат.  
После короткой церемонии мать Электра предлагает жениху поцеловать невесту. Они с Сол быстро целуются, и она прижимает к груди свидетельство о браке.   
— Теперь тебе осталось только сообщить Ирвингу, — встревает Йован. — Он поймет, не дурак.  
— Спасибо тебе, Йован, — искренне говорит Каллен. — Пойдемте что ли?  
— Идите, я догоню, — отмахивается он.  
Каллен с Солоной и Нерией выходят из часовни и направляются наверх к залу Истязаний, где будет происходить распределение, но на полпути Нерия вдруг останавливается.  
— Я… забыла кое-что, — говорит она, странно дергая плечом. — Подойду позже.  
С этими словами она разворачивается и уносится со всех ног обратно в сторону часовни. Солона задумчиво смотрит ей вслед.  
— Что такое? — Каллен тоже начинает беспокоиться.  
— Ничего… Не знаю. Ладно, пойдем.  
Перед массивными дверями уже собираются выпускники, разбиваясь на группки по интересам. Кто-то обсуждает политику, кто-то кино или книги, кто-то — как здорово оторвались накануне. В углу перед лестницей, за шатким столом с разложенными на нем буклетами, со скучающим видом сидит симпатичный рыжеватый парень в серой футболке, обтягивающей впечатляюще рельефную мускулатуру, с эмблемой Серых Стражей на груди.  
— О, смотри-ка, — Солона дергает Каллена за рукав. — Стражи в этом году прислали новенького. Раньше был такой бородатый возрастной мужчина, помнишь?  
— Помню, конечно. Интересно, почему заменили?  
Они проталкиваются к столику и встречают удивленный взгляд светло-карих глаз стража.  
— Простите, можно спросить? — вежливо обращается к нему Солона.  
— Конечно. Думаете присоединиться к нашему ордену?  
— Нет, мы хотели узнать насчет стража, который был раньше. Такой… смуглый, бородатый брюнет.  
— Дункан, — кивает молодой страж. — Он в этом году немного занят, решили послать меня. Возможно, надеялись, что мне удастся привлечь немного симпатичных девушек в наши ряды.   
— У вас в ордене нехватка женщин? — улыбается Солона.  
— Вы не представляете, какая, — сверкает ответной улыбкой страж. — Если бы их было еще меньше — про нас бы распускали слухи, что мы… ну… друг с другом… Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Каллен хочет сказать, что подобные слухи и так ходят, и не только про стражей, но вокруг вдруг начинается толкотня и какие-то крики. Он машинально задвигает Сол себе за спину и пробирается сквозь уплотнившуюся толпу.  
У входа в холл беснуется Нерия Сурана, разъяренным мабари наскакивая на Йована и размахивая руками.  
— Что, не нравится, мудак тупой? — вопит она. — Блядун гребаный! Охренеть устроился!  
— Тебе не кажется… — начинает было Йован, но договорить ему не дают.  
— Мне кажется, что тебе давно пора наподдать, — вопит Сурана и, подтверждая свои слова, резко и коротко бьет Йована в лицо. Тот хватается за нос, между пальцев просачивается тяжелая капля крови. Каллен с тревогой видит как в его взгляде мелькает что-то нехорошее, что-то, напоминающее готовность уничтожить обидчицу на месте. Он проталкивается вперед сгребает Сурану в охапку и тащит ее прочь от Йована, в угол. Солона следует за ними, возбужденно гудящая толпа смыкается за ее спиной.  
— Пусти! — вырывается Нерия. — Я еще не все говно из этого урода вышибла!  
— Перестань! Хватит уже! — пытается вразумить ее Каллен.  
— Отпусти меня! — почти рычит она. — Или хуже будет!  
— Нерия, да что случилось, объясни? — Сол обнимает подругу за плечи, помогая Каллену удерживать ее.  
— Что случилось? Случилось то, что я любила мудака! — вопит Сурана. — Ты представь — возвращаюсь я в часовню. Хотела обсудить с ним один вопрос. Захожу и слышу его голос — он какой-то бабе втирает: «Люблю, трамвай куплю», да «Ты самая прекрасная, никто с тобой не сравнится». А баба аж течет вся, чуть не мурлычет ему в ответ какой он охуенный и клевый. Я так и застыла. Сразу в голове паззл сложился из всяких мелких моментов, от которых я отмахивалась. Ну я подкралась тихонько, за угол заглянула, а он там с послушницей из часовни лижется — с этой коровой сисястой.  
— Создателева срань! — вырывается у Каллена.  
— Именно, чувак, — внезапно всхлипывает Сурана. — Она самая. Я и так на нервах была из-за распределения. Думала попроситься куда-нибудь поближе. Вон хоть в Редклифф. Чтобы с ним, мудаком, чаще видеться. А он, скотина, уже другую бабу клеит. Ну да, кто же ему, козлу винторогому, постельку греть будет, когда я свалю.  
С каждым словом из ее глаз все сильнее катятся слезы. Она закрывает лицо руками и утыкается в грудь Солоне. Та гладит ее по плечам.  
Каллен чувствует себя ужасно неловко — не знает, что сказать или сделать, но внезапно его осеняет. Он снова пробирается сквозь толпу к выходу — Йован, окруженный группой сочувствующих, кидает на него неприязненный взгляд и прижимает к носу пакетик со льдом. Спустившись на пару этажей ниже, Каллен находит кофейный автомат, кидает в прорезь пару монет и, спустя минуту, вытаскивает из окошечка картонный стаканчик, увенчанный шапкой молочной пены. Стараясь не расплескать, он возвращается назад и застает Солону и Нерию в компании молодого стража.  
— … еще неизвестно кому повезло, — говорит страж, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Мне кажется, что такая милая и отважная девушка обязательно встретит мужчину, который сможет оценить ее по достоинству!  
— Что-то мне сдается, — угрюмо отвечает Нерия, — будто ты на себя намекаешь.  
— А что если и так? — страж вдруг заливается румянцем.  
— Хм… не знаю, — Нерия поворачивает голову и смотрит ему в лицо. — Ты это серьезно?  
— Нет, конечно, — идет на попятную страж. — По крайней мере не так сразу. Надо будет тебя с начальством познакомить. Вдруг оно не одобрит.  
— А чего не с родителями? — улыбается Нерия.  
— А я сирота, — в тон ей отвечает страж.  
Каллен вежливо кашляет, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
— Вот, — он протягивает стаканчик с кофе Нерии. — Выпей.  
— Ага, — она берет стаканчик и делает глоток. — Офигенно! Спасибо, чувак. Ты настоящий друг.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Сол, можно тебя на минутку? — Каллен берет жену под локоть и отводит в сторонку.  
— Тебе пора? — спрашивает она.  
— Да, у нас сегодня стрельбы. В общем… удачи тебе на распределении. У тебя теперь все козыри, — кивает он на свидетельство, торчащее из кармана ее джинсов. — Буду ждать известий, монна Резерфорд!  
— Мне нравится как это звучит, — улыбается она, притягивает его к себе за шею и легонько целует в губы. — Ступай. Увидимся вечером, дорогой муж.  
— Мне тоже нравится как это звучит, — отзывается он и направляется к выходу. «Дай-ка мне почитать ваш буклетик», — слышит он, проходя мимо Сураны, все еще беседующей с молодым стражем.

 

***  
Ближе к вечеру довольный Каллен направляется к себе, чтобы переодеться в цивильное, и пригласить молодую жену — само слово «жена» вызывает у него в животе сладко тянущее ощущение — в кино. Его бойцы отстрелялись на отлично, и ему хочется позволить себе маленький загул. Спустившись на этаж, где расположены комнаты студентов-старшекурсников, он поворачивает за угол и нос к носу сталкивается с сэром Грегором — рыцарем-командором Кинлоха.  
— Лейтенант Резерфорд! — рявкает тот.  
— Сэр! — Каллен вытягивается во фрунт и щелкает каблуками.  
— Вольно! Из твоих сегодня трое дежурят?  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Остальные?  
— Свободное время, сэр.  
— Отлично. Значит у тебя тоже. Давай-ка пройдемся, — с этими словами сэр Грегор разворачивается и, не оглядываясь, направляется к другой лестнице. Каллен пристраивается рядом и удивленно смотрит на командира.  
— Я слышал тебя можно поздравить, лейтенант, — лицо Грегора непроницаемо как вырезанная из дерева маска.  
— Да сэр, спасибо сэр.  
— То, что ты женился — это хорошо. Офицер, желающий сделать карьеру, должен быть женат. Это производит хорошее впечатление на командование, — он поворачивает голову и, неожиданно, улыбается так, словно Каллен лично на него произвел хорошее впечатление, женившись на Сол. — Да и жену ты себе выбрал правильно. Хорошая девочка, вырастет в большого ученого.   
— Я, когда женился, думал не об этом, сэр.  
— Знаю я, о чем ты думал. Не дурнее тебя. В общем, для тебя с этой женитьбой все сложилось вполне удачно. И вот почему — меня тут попросили посоветовать толкового молодого офицера на свободную должность. Должность капитанская. Что это значит — объяснять, думаю, не надо.  
У Каллена перехватывает дыхание. Капитанская должность означает следующее звание без полной выслуги лет. Как минимум на два года раньше. А то и на три.  
— Вот я и подумал о тебе. Парень ты толковый, отличный офицер, ребята твои натасканы как надо. Да и амбиций ты не лишен.  
— Я… Сэр, я не знаю что сказать.  
— Не строй из себя целку, Резерфорд. Я тридцать лет тут командую. Видел, как ты на свои лейтенантские нашивки поглядываешь. Ничего плохого в этом нет. Из солдата, который не мечтает стать генералом, выйдет пшик. Так что думаешь?  
— Я польщен, сэр. Это огромная честь.   
— Рад, что ты понимаешь. Вот мы и пришли. Заходи, давай.  
Отвлекшийся Каллен всего мгновение удивленно смотрит на дверь кабинета Первого Чародея Ирвинга, а потом решительно входит, вслед за командиром. Внутри, напротив Ирвинга, сидит удивленная Солона.  
— Сэр Грегор, сэр Каллен, как чудесно, что вы смогли нас навестить, — расплывается в добродушной улыбке Ирвинг. — Прошу, присаживайтесь. Чаю? Кофе?  
Каллен вежливо отказывается и усаживается на стул рядом с Сол, та вцепляется в его руку холодными дрожащими пальцами. Явно нервничает.  
— Дети мои, в первую очередь я хотел бы вас поздравить, — лицо Ирвинга лучится, кажется, неподдельной радостью. — Как приятно смотреть на вас — таких юных, только начинающих настоящую, взрослую жизнь.   
— Спасибо, — бормочет Сол. Каллен сдержанно кивает.  
— Но все же, — продолжает Ирвинг, его взгляд становится острым и цепким, — у меня есть определенные обязанности, и я хотел бы обсудить с вами один вопрос.  
— С вами связывались мои родители? — упавшим голосом спрашивает Сол.  
— Да, детка, связывались. Но это неважно. То, что я хочу тебе предложить, не зависит от просьб твоей милой матушки. Дело в том, что в Киркволле…  
— Сэр, вы это нарочно подстроили? — Каллен чувствует себя одураченным.  
— Резерфорд, — одергивает его сэр Грегор. — Веди себя достойно.  
— Но сэр…  
— Ничего, Грегор. Все в порядке, — снова улыбается Ирвинг. — Нет, молодой человек, я ничего не подстраивал. И искренне собирался предоставить вашей милой супруге место на кафедре энтропии, как и планировал. Но информация о подходящей вакансии в Киркволле для вас заставила меня пересмотреть планы.  
Он замолкает и долгим, внимательным взглядом смотрит на них с Сол.  
— То есть вы хотите отправить меня в Киркволл, потому что там есть место для Каллена? — глаза Солоны влажно блестят. Кажется, еще миг — и она разрыдается. — Но что там делать мне? Разве вы не знаете, что говорят о тамошнем Первом Чародее?  
— Солона, детка, послушай, — голос Ирвинга делается еще мягче. — Если бы в этих слухах была хотя бы малейшая доля правды — я бы ни в коем случае не допустил этого. Но, поверь, это все наглая ложь. Орсино — блестящий ученый, один из великолепнейших умов нашего времени. Просто ему повезло, или не повезло — это уж как посмотреть, жениться на рыцаре-командоре Мередит, которая на тот момент, конечно же, еще не была рыцарем-командором и даже не рассматривалась на эту должность. Жена профессора Орсино — невероятно красивая и популярная женщина. И то, что она выбрала в мужья не какого-нибудь известного политика или кинозвезду, а малоизвестного ученого, многим не дает спать спокойно. В общем, это давняя и некрасивая история, которая не имеет отношения к твоему вопросу. А то, что я скажу дальше — имеет, причем самое прямое. Дело в том, что Орсино сейчас работает над серией очень интересных экспериментов. Мы с ним часто переписываемся, и я думаю, что он нащупал новое и перспективное направление. Ему нужен в помощники талантливый диссертант, а я не знаю никого талантливее тебя, детка. Только представь будущие возможности — публикации, соавторство, думаю, ты защитишься значительно быстрее, чем если бы осталась тут. Кроме того, подумай о своем муже. Это назначение позволит ему сделать отличную карьеру. Хотя, судя по всему, он уже готов ради тебя отказаться. Что очень благородно, но весьма неосмотрительно — такие шансы выпадают не каждый день.  
Каллен хочет возмутиться такой явной манипуляцией, но Грегор предостерегающе смотрит на него, и привычка подчиняться приказам командира перевешивает. Он только сильнее сжимает пальцы Сол, чтобы дать ей почувствовать поддержку.  
— Хорошо, — тяжело вздыхает она. — Я согласна.


	3. Год 15:29, 23 Фервентиса

Утром на третий день после распределения Нерия Сурана складывает в чемодан последние вещи, пристраивает сверху дорожный несессер с умывальными принадлежностями, и скептически оглядывает получившуюся конструкцию. Закрыть чемодан будет сложно — получившаяся куча вещей высится над бортиками словно хребет Морозных гор. От раздумий о том, как справиться с задачей ее отвлекает шорох. Алистер — молодой Серый Страж, утешавший ее перед распределением, стоит в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку мощным плечом.  
— Уже собралась? — Он улыбается. — Здорово. Ехать нам далеко, сама знаешь.  
— Собралась, — отвечает Нерия, чувствуя, как ее губы расползаются в ответной улыбке. — Только вот не знаю, как теперь чемодан закрыть.  
— Ну это не проблема. Сейчас мы его в два счета, — Алистер решительно берется за крышку, накрывает ей гору вещей и изо всех сил надавливает сверху. Удивительным образом крышка почти достигает бортика. — Чего стоишь? Закрывай.  
Нерия спохватывается, и принимается застегивать молнию. Замок скрипит, но все же поддается, хоть и с трудом. Трудясь над замком, она улыбается, вспоминая ошарашенные лица преподавателей и представителей министерства, что были на распределении, когда она заявила, что хочет присоединиться к ордену Серых Стражей. Как закудахтал Ирвинг, спрашивая хорошо ли она подумала и понимает ли, что означает ее поступок. В тот момент она, несмотря на все произошедшее, чувствовала себя победительницей.  
— Ну вот, я же говорил, — Алистер подхватывает закрытый чемодан. — Пойдем?  
Нерия кивает, окидывает прощальным взглядом комнату, в которой прожила последние три года, и направляется вслед за Алистером. В башне царит гулкая пустота. Студенты уже разъехались на каникулы, часть преподавателей — тоже. Пустой главный холл, пронизанный солнечными лучами из высоких стрельчатых окон, выглядит невероятно торжественно. Нерия заскакивает к коменданту, чтобы отдать ключи от комнаты, и останавливается посреди холла, задрав голову, и разглядывая лепнину на высоком сводчатом потолке. Ей хочется попрощаться с Кинлохом, словно башня — живое существо, способное понять ее чувства. Алистер стоит рядом с ее чемоданом в руке и тоже с интересом разглядывает потолок.  
— Кис-кис-кис, иди сюда, маленький, — голос Андерса отвлекает ее от созерцания. Сам Андерс появляется в дверях с сэром Пушистиусом — местным котом — на руках. Сэр Пушистиус явно недоволен, что его поймали — выражение его мордочки словно намекает, что при первой же возможности он сожрал бы наглого человека, посмевшего схватить своими грубыми лапами благородное животное. Андерс, впрочем, на недовольство кота внимания не обращает — его лицо в этот момент лучится нежностью. С видом заговорщика он извлекает из кармана пакетик дорогущего лакомства для кошек — хрустящих подушечек с начинкой из паштета, вскрывает его, и подносит к недовольной кошачьей морде. Пушистиус еще несколько мгновений продолжает делать вид, что его разгневали, но, принюхавшись, меняет гнев на милость и снисходительно мяукает. Андерс достает одну подушечку и предлагает коту. Тот, не заставляя себя больше упрашивать, с хрустом съедает предложенное лакомство.   
— Андерс, что ты делаешь? — интересуется Нерия.  
— Прощаюсь с котиком, — отвечает Андерс, не отрывая от Пушистиуса влюбленного взгляда.  
— Ты же его перекормишь. Он и так толстый.  
— И ничего не толстый. Он просто пушистый. Хороший, маленький котик.  
— Что-то у меня подозрения, что ты собрался похитить кота, — ехидничает Нерия.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — совершенно серьезным тоном отвечает Андерс. — Но мне ехать слишком далеко — это было бы для него ужасным стрессом само по себе. Да еще и адаптация на новом месте. Нет, я не заберу его.  
С последними словами он тяжело вздыхает, продолжая скармливать Пушистиусу лакомство. На кошачьей морде сохраняется выражение презрительной снисходительности, но ест он, тем не менее, с большим аппетитом.  
— Ты собрался уже? — снова окликает Андерса Нерия.  
— Да. Я хотел еще вчера уехать, но попросили задержаться, чтобы захватить для тамошнего медпункта медикаменты и оборудование.  
— А куда тебя загнали?  
— Хэтфилд. Это сорок миль к югу от Остагара.  
— Нихрена себе.  
— Да все нормально. Отличное место, чтобы начать самостоятельную практику. — Андерс легкомысленно улыбается.  
— Ну, удачи тебе, — Нерия хлопает Андерса по плечу, и собирается уходить, когда в холле появляются Каллен, нагруженный двумя здоровенными дорожными сумками и рюкзаком, Сол, держащая в руках еще одну небольшую сумку, Финн, за которым тащит чемоданы надменного вида парень в дорогом костюме, и — сердце Нерии пропускает удар — Йован с небольшим чемоданом на колесиках. На носу у Йована красуются большие солнцезащитные очки, но здоровенный синяк, расплывшийся под оба глаза, все равно предательски выглядывает из-под их нижней кромки.   
— О, и вы здесь! — улыбается Сол. — Нерия, ты ключ сдала?  
— Ага, — кивает она, старательно делая вид, что не замечает Йована.  
— Слушайте, — говорит Андерс, — А давайте сфотографируемся все вместе. На память о том, как здорово мы тут тусовались!  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — в голосе Йована как обычно сквозит ехидство. Кто-то же должен держать фотоаппарат.  
— Йован, — снисходительно качает головой Андерс. — Будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся.  
С этими словами он, по-прежнему прижимая к себе сэра Пушистиуса, оглядывается, выуживает из кармана джинсов телефон и протягивает его Алистеру.  
— Снимите нас, пожалуйста.  
— Без проблем, — откликается Алистер, опускает на пол ее чемодан и берет телефон. — Вставайте поближе друг к другу.  
Андерс деловито машет рукой, призывая всех встать возле него. Нерия дожидается, когда Йован встанет рядом с Финном и пристраивается с другой стороны, об руку с Сол. Алистер делает несколько снимков, отдает телефон Андерсу и тот пересылает всем фотографию.  
— Нерия, — окликает ее Йован.  
— Чего тебе? — она чувствует себя неуютно, воздух между ними сгустился, кажется, настолько, что его можно резать ножом.  
— Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Отойдем в сторонку?  
Нерия кивает и идет за ним к окну.  
— Нерия, послушай. Я… Мне нужно столько тебе сказать, — он пытается взять ее за руку.  
— Не трогай меня, — она отступает на шаг. — Говори, что хотел.  
— Я понимаю, что поступил отвратительно, и ты вряд ли меня простишь. Но все же хочу сказать «прости меня». Оправданий я не ищу, да и чем тут можно оправдаться. Просто… Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я горько сожалею о том, что все так получилось. Я не хотел. Честно.  
— Я не сержусь, — тихо говорит она, хотя на самом деле не просто сердится, а прямо сейчас испытывает желание снова расквасить ему нос. — Все уже в прошлом, Йован.  
— Но… Ты вступила в орден Серых. Если это из-за меня, из-за того, что я сделал, то тебе еще не поздно отказаться. Ты всегда была импульсивна, и я не прощу себе, если ты упустишь хорошие перспективы ради желания…  
— Замолчи, Йован, — перебивает она. — Мир не крутится вокруг тебя. Я сделала свой выбор сама. Не льсти себе, что это жест отчаяния от того, что ты мне изменял. Я взрослая, совершеннолетняя, дипломированный маг. Ты на мои поступки не влияешь. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
— Но…  
— Хватит. Мне пора идти. Меня ждут.  
Она направляется к выходу, и чувствует как внутри бурлит и искрится невероятная радость. Стать одной из Серых Стражей, понимает она, и правда ее собственный выбор, не связанный ни с Йованом, ни с кем-то еще. Гордая собой невероятно, она выходит из-под сумрачных сводов башни в яркий, звенящий птичьими трелями день. Алистер уже ждет ее у внедорожника военного образца, с гербом ордена на крышке капота.  
— Запрыгивай, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Нерия улыбается ему в ответ и оглядывается.  
Йован, вышедший вслед за ней, не спеша направляется к длинному мосту через озеро, который приводит в крохотный городок Стоунволл. Каллен запихивает сумки и рюкзак в багажник своего древнего полноприводного «Бронто». Андерс, чья не менее древняя, но очень изящная и вычурная «Галла» с откинутым верхом, битком набита какими-то коробками, проверяет веревки, которыми они привязаны для надежности. Финн, для которого тип в дорогом костюме уже открыл дверь здоровенного, наглухо затонированного родительского «Бриджстоуна», оглядывается, отмахивается от своего провожатого и, подойдя к Нерии, обнимает ее.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — тихо шепчет он.  
— Мне тоже, Финн, — также шепотом откликается она и целует его в щеку.  
— Удачи тебе, Нерия Сурана. У тебя все получится, — с этими словами он, больше не оглядываясь, направляется к машине.  
Обескураженная, Нерия забирается на пассажирское сиденье и опускает стекло.  
— Йован, — слышит она голос Финна. — Тебя подвезти?  
— Нет, спасибо, — откликается Йован, уже почти дошедший до моста.  
— Ну что, поехали? — Нерия поворачивается к Алистеру, тот подмигивает ей.  
— Поехали, — он резко трогает с места и, проезжая мимо Йована, слегка принимает вправо, окатывая того веером брызг из почти высохшей лужи перед самым мостом. Не в силах сдержать смех, Нерия высовывается в окно, и, наблюдая как Йован отряхивается, чувствует, что ее отпустило — она действительно больше не злится на него. Усевшись поудобнее и пристегнувшись, она улыбается в ответ на озорную улыбку Алистера, достает телефон и открывает присланный Андерсом файл. Фото получилось красивое — они шестеро стоят посреди огромного, залитого солнечными лучами зала на фоне великолепного витража. Нерия увеличивает фото и всматривается в лица — она сама выглядит задумчивой, Сол и Каллен словно светятся изнутри, Андерс прижимает к себе сэра Пушистиуса, на морде которого написано бесконечное терпение, Финн безмятежно улыбается, а Йован, несмотря на темные очки и выглядывающий из-под них синяк выглядит, как всегда, образцом самодовольства.  
Я буду скучать по ним, думает она, убирая телефон.


	4. Год 15:29, 4 Солиса

Машина ломается ровно перед поворотом на Хэтфилд. Колесо проваливается в какую-то яму, мотор чихает, захлебывается и глохнет, отказываясь снова заводиться. Андерс, отчаянно ругаясь, открывает дверь, вылезает наружу и, подняв капот, некоторое время тупо пялится на пышущий жаром двигатель. Он впервые задумывается, что нежная любовь ферелденцев к здоровенным внедорожникам, возможно, имеет под собой что-то еще, кроме желания показать всем окружающим свою крутизну. Мысль о том, что и ему надо было брать внедорожник, а не низко посаженный кабриолет заставляет его поморщиться, словно от зубной боли. Он привык поступать наперекор правилам с детства. В пятнадцать, узнав, что отец не собирается оплачивать ему дальнейшую учебу, а ожидает, что сын получит сертификат целителя-ветеринара и станет работать на семейной ферме, Андерс тайком разослал письма во все магические высшие школы и, получив грант в Кинлохе, сбежал из дома. Ему пришлось начать учиться на два курса младше из-за академической разницы между средней школой для магов в захолустье и престижным магическим университетом с вековыми традициями, зато это был его выбор. Видимо этот побег из дома что-то в нем поменял, потому что с той поры Андерс почувствовал страсть к нарушению правил и традиций. Все вокруг любили собак — Андерс обожал кошек. Все, как одержимые, болели за футбольную команду Кинлоха — Андерс предпочитал фигурное катание, и однажды сбежал посреди семестра в Денерим на соревнования этапа Гран-при, пропустив зачет по общей физиологии, который пришлось пересдавать осенью. Все ездили на внедорожниках, меряясь объемами двигателей и проходимостью — Андерс водил изящный кабриолет, ради покупки которого ему пришлось, помимо (а иногда и вместо) учебы, работать санитаром в университетской клинике Кинлоха.  
Вскоре, раздраженно сплюнув, он захлопывает капот, достает маленькую дорожную сумку, в которой у него лежат документы, деньги и прочие нужные штуки, и, злобно посмотрев на указатель, направляется в сторону города.   
***  
Спустя полмили впереди показываются нарядные дома с красными черепичными крышами, ухоженные цветники, аккуратно подстриженные деревья и здоровенный указатель, на котором написано: «Добро пожаловать в Хэтфилд». Андерс входит в сонный, залитый солнцем город и останавливается посреди дороги, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Город кажется вымершим — ни людей, ни машин, ни собачьего лая или детских криков. Словно он приехал в заколдованное царство из сказок, где злой малефикар погрузил всех жителей в сон. Впрочем, размышляет Андерс, время — два часа дня и, должно быть, все местные жители сидят по домам и обедают. Значит надо постучаться в какой-нибудь из домов и попросить помощи.  
В ближайшем доме на его стук никто не отзывается. И в следующем тоже. И в следующем. Пройдя до середины улицы, Андерс сворачивает в переулок, продолжая стучаться в каждый дом и нигде не находя отклика. Он возвращается на улицу, с которой пришел и проходит дальше, уже не пытаясь стучаться, а прислушиваясь и приглядываясь. Дома не выглядят заброшенными, в них явно живут — на верандах стоят горшки с цветами, кое-где встречаются разбросанные детские игрушки или аккуратно составленные мусорные пакеты. И все же вокруг нет ни души.  
В церкви все, что ли? — думает он, отмахиваясь от приставучей, невесть откуда взявшейся пчелы. И где она, та церковь?  
К счастью, дойдя до конца улицы, выводящей на небольшую площадь, от которой лучами расходятся три других дороги, он слышит собачий лай. Андерс, закоренелый кошатник, всегда был равнодушен к собакам, особенно к мабари, которых обожают ферелденцы, но сейчас он невероятно рад услышать голос живого существа — пусть даже и собаки. Он спешит в том направлении, сворачивает в узенький проулок между заборами двух домов и, заглянув через забор, густо увитый плющом, видит первого живого человека в этом сонном царстве.  
Первое, что он замечает — симпатичная круглая задница, обтянутая джинсовыми шортами. К заднице прилагается пара стройных, загорелых ног в пляжных шлепанцах. Обладательница этого великолепия — явно молодая женщина — стоит, согнувшись над грядкой, и яростно выдергивает что-то, отбрасывая в сторону зеленые ростки. У ее ног лежит здоровенный, рыжий с черным подпалом, мабари. Пасть приоткрыта, язык вывален и с него тянется ниточка слюны. Солнце, и правда, печет немилосердно. Андерс машинально утирает рукой испарину со лба, и в этот момент мабари упирается взглядом ему в лицо и басовито, предостерегающе гавкает. Женщина разгибается, хватаясь за поясницу, и оборачивается.  
— Давно не видела незнакомого лица, — говорит она. Из-под косой черной челки насмешливо блестят ярко-синие глаза. — И долго ты пялился?  
— Я не пялился, честное слово, — отвечает Андерс, чувствуя как губы сами расползаются в улыбке. — Как раз хотел тебя окликнуть. Уже думал, здесь всех инопланетяне похитили на опыты, и тут ты.  
— Меня зовут Хоук.  
— Хоук?  
— Мариан Хоук, — уточняет она.  
— Привет, Мариан. Я Андерс. Ваш новый целитель.  
— Серьезно? — ее глаза удивленно округляются. — Офигеть! Мы уж думали, в наше захолустье так никого и не пришлют. Тебе подсказать дорогу к клинике?  
— Мне бы не помешала помощь. Машина сломалась у поворота к городу.  
— Не проблема, — еще шире улыбается она, снимает садовые перчатки и, свистом подозвав мабари, который потерял к Андерсу всякий интерес и, кажется, задремал, направляется к дому. — Подходи к крыльцу.  
Вдоль забора Андерс обходит участок и выходит на ухоженную лужайку перед большим двухэтажным домом с креслом-качалкой и плетеным из лозы диванчиком на веранде. Спустя несколько минут дверь гаража с грохотом ползет вверх и на дорожку выезжает здоровенный Амблер Джангл с лебедкой на переднем бампере и дополнительными прожекторами на крыше. Мабари высовывает морду из открытого заднего окна.  
— Садись, — командует Хоук.  
— Спасибо! — искренне говорит Андерс, усевшись на пассажирское место и захлопнув дверь. — Надеюсь, медикаменты не растащили.  
— Не растащили, не бойся. День на дворе. Взрослые на работе, дети в школе, старики в местном клубе лясы точат. Некому растаскивать, — с этими словами она нажимает на педаль газа и машина, взревев явно форсированным движком, рвется вперед.  
До его машины они добираются почти мгновенно. Андерс садится за руль многострадального кабриолета, Мариан цепляет к нему трос и они медленно движутся в сторону города. На площади Мариан сворачивает налево и, спустя еще пару поворотов, останавливается возле приземистого одноэтажного дома с точно такой же лужайкой перед входом, как и у других, с той лишь разницей, что над дверью висит табличка с красным крестом и надписью, сообщающей, что тут находится Хэтфилдская клиника.  
— Сэр Эдвин! — вопит Мариан, высунувшись в окно и несколько раз нажав на сигнал.  
Спустя несколько минут на пороге показывается пожилой мужчина в вытертых джинсах и белом халате, накинутом на плечи, поверх линялой футболки с эмблемой ордена храмовников на груди.  
— Чего тебе, Мариан? — интересуется он.  
— Я вам целителя привезла, — сообщает она, указывая на Андерса.  
— Пресвятая Андрасте, — сэр Эдвин меняется в лице. — Да неужели сподобились?! Добро пожаловать, парень. Нам целитель ужас как нужен.  
— Здравствуйте, — кивает Андерс.  
— Здравствуй, здравствуй. Выпускник, стало быть? Молодой специалист, так сказать.  
— Да, по распределению. Вот мои документы.  
— Это замечательно! Замечательно. Значит ты у нас… Э-э-э-э,— он всматривается в документы, пытаясь разобрать имя и фамилию, указанные в них. — Ничего себе. Это как же произносится?  
— Зовите Андерсом. Мне так привычнее.  
— Понимаю. Андерс, так Андерс. А я сэр Эдвин. Местный храмовник. Ну и еще провизор, фельдшер и прочий младший медперсонал, по совместительству. Специально курсы заканчивал, а то у нас тут с целителями беда. Как старого Мартина Создатель прибрал — нету никого. На шахтах, конечно, свои целители есть, и просто врачи тоже, и оборудование шикарное, да только тех, кто там не работает, они не обслуживают. Вот и пришлось мне официально на фельдшера и провизора учиться. Давай-ка, пойдем со мной. Покажу тебе нашу клинику.  
Андерс направляется вслед за сэром Эдвином, с интересом осматривая «клинику», если так можно назвать четыре небольшие комнаты, отведенные под кабинет врача, смотровую, процедурную (она же операционная в случае крайней необходимости), и палату на три койки. Состояние помещений можно описать выражением «бедненько, но чистенько», что ожиданиям Андерса вполне соответствует. Медтехника заслуженная, но не совсем устаревшая.  
— Ну что? — интересуется сэр Эдвин.  
— Вполне, — кивает Андерс. — Убираете сами?  
— Монна Эванс приходит каждый вечер после работы. Она у нас тут санитаркой по совместительству числится. А если вдруг, не дай Создатель, какой экстренный случай — тогда уж сам. А чего у тебя там в машине за коробки привязаны, кстати?  
— А это мне для вас передали медикаменты и еще что-то. Пойдемте, посмотрим?  
Они выходят на крыльцо. Мариан Хоук все еще стоит там, прислонившись спиной к дверце своей машины, и чешет за ухом мабари.  
— Сэр Эдвин, вам помочь? — спрашивает она.  
— Спасибо, Мариан. Помощь пригодится. Сама видишь, сколько ящиков.  
— Лорд, охраняй! — командует она и берется за ящик. Мабари коротко гавкает, словно соглашаясь. — Куда нести?  
— В кабинет, наверное? — задумчиво говорит Андерс.  
— Да, лучше туда, — подтверждает сэр Эдвин.  
Втроем разгрузка идет полным ходом и через несколько минут Мариан Хоук, уже сев в машину, лукаво подмигивает Андерсу.  
— Еще увидимся, — она протягивает руку на прощание. В ее глазах он видит, или хочет видеть, обещание чего-то большего, чем просто встреча.  
— Непременно, — улыбается он, пожимая узкую ладонь. — Буду очень ждать.  
Андерс вытаскивает из машины свой видавший виды чемодан и тащит его в дом. В кабинете сэр Эдвин уже распаковывает привезенные коробки. Глаза у него сверкают как у ребенка, открывающего подарки на Перводень.  
— Андрасте пресвятая! Антибиотики, антигистамины, глюкокортикоиды, спазмолитики, эпинефрин — чего только нет! Тебя, Андерс, нам сам Создатель послал.  
— Это не я, — честно признается Андерс. — Это профессор выбила. Говорит, иначе смысла нет специалиста посылать.   
— Ну-ка, что там еще? Открой-ка вон ту.  
Андерс открывает большой квадратный ящик и демонстрирует сэру Эдвину содержимое.  
— Создатель милосердный! Новый автоклав! Я полтора года назад заявку подавал, когда старый сломался. Инструментарий кипятить приходилось.  
— Тут еще дефибриллятор и ИВЛ, — Андерс открывает следующие коробки. — И шовный материал, и лампы для кварца, и инфузоматы!  
Он извлекает на свет небольшой ящичек, перевязанный бечевкой. Под бечевку воткнут сложенный листок бумаги. В записке быстрым, угловатым почерком профессора Винн написано: «Самому легкомысленному из моих любимых учеников. С пожеланием удачи и профессиональных успехов.» Андерс ухмыляется, отметив изящный эвфемизм, вместо просящегося на язык «распиздяй», и, открыв крышку, не удерживается от свиста — внутри обнаруживается роскошный малый хирургический набор от «W&H». Сэр Эдвин подскакивает и заглядывает ему через плечо.  
— Это кто ж тебя так по-королевски одарил? — выдыхает он.  
— Винн. Профессор медицины в Кинлохе, — благоговейно отвечает Андерс.  
— Видать угодил ты ей, парень. Большие надежды профессор на тебя возлагает. Смотри уж, не подведи.  
— Не подведу.  
Разобрав, и разложив по местам привезенные Андерсом сокровища, они отправляются в другую половину дома, которая отведена под жилье для персонала. Из небольшой, старомодно обставленной гостиной ведут четыре двери. Сэр Эдвин занимает крайнюю справа, остальные пустуют. Заглянув в свободные комнаты, Андерс выбирает дальнюю слева, с большим окном и камином. Переодевшись, и наскоро приняв душ, он выходит в гостиную, где сэр Эдвин уже накрыл стол. Упрашивать Андерса нет нужды, завтрак давно переварился, а пообедать ему сегодня не довелось. Он с удовольствием пододвигает к себе большую тарелку мясной похлебки с чечевицей и чесноком, берет ложку и полностью отдается поглощению пищи.  
Утолив голод, и прихлебывая ароматный чай, Андерс чувствует желание поговорить.  
— Сэр Эдвин, можно вас спросить?  
— О чем?  
— Чем тут народ занимается? Я сегодня, когда приехал, решил сначала, что город вымер. День, на улице никого, дома пустые. Хорошо, что монна Хоук в огороде была, иначе я бы до вечера на дороге куковал.  
— В основном все в шахтах работают. Тут неподалеку — восемь миль к югу — шахты корпорации Экситер. Сильверит добывают, орихальк, что-то из редкоземельных металлов. Ну и лириум, понятно, тоже. Большинство там трудятся — кто в забое, кто в администрации. В остальном — по мелочи.   
— А что тут вообще есть из признаков цивилизации?  
— Это ты про что? Есть тут и универсальный магазин, и лавки всякие. Еще муниципальный клуб с библиотекой и всякими кружками по интересам. Таверна есть — со старых времен еще сохранившаяся, ресторанов парочка и одно кафе. Школы две.  
— Магазины и кафе, это хорошо. А если, к примеру, в кино захочется?  
— А, вон тебе чего. Это в Остагар ехать надо. Ближайшее кино в торговом центре не доезжая пару миль до города.  
— А как тут с сетью? — телефон Андерса показывает хиленькое 2G.  
— Это есть. У нас, хоть и глухомань, но современные технологии и сюда дошли. Сейчас я тебе пароль доступа дам.  
После ужина Андерс отправляется в свою комнату, распаковывает ноутбук и, проверив почту, заваливается в постель, думая о том, что в Хэтфилде все оказалось не так уж и плохо — он отработает тут три года, не особо напрягаясь, а вот потом… Потом его с руками оторвут в любой из лучших клиник Денерима. Засыпая, он видит себя в мечтах именитым пластическим хирургом, купающимся в лучах славы, окруженным кинозвездами и профессиональными красавицами, каждая из которых преисполнена благодарности к нему. Он видит себя за рулем шикарного Мурселаго, едущим по Ройял Драйв в Денериме. В открытое окно дует теплый бриз, роскошная блондинка на пассажирском сиденьи кладет руку ему на колено и улыбается…  
***  
Утром за завтраком, сэр Эдвин кладет перед ним листок с именем и адресом и медицинскую карту.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Андерс, жуя сэндвич с огурцом.  
— Постоянная пациентка. Паркинсон у нее, почти третья стадия.  
— Андерс бегло просматривает пухлую, аккуратно подшитую карту. Судя по записям, пациентка — Миранда Хоффман, шестидесяти трех лет, страдает паркинсонизмом уже десятый год с небольшой отрицательной динамикой — гипокинезия, мышечная ригидность, постуральная неустойчивость.  
— Машину водить она уже не может, — комментирует сэр Эдвин, — а сын и невестка у нее на шахте работают, возвращаются поздно. Я обычно сам ей лекарства отвожу, да только служебная машина тоже сломалась — датчик холостого хода поменять надо. Может сходишь? Ноги молодые, а тут всего мили три до ее фермы. Или, вон, Хоук попроси тебя отвезти. Вот и повод будет пообщаться.  
Андерс, услышав это, давится кусочком сэндвича, откашливается и залпом допивает свой кофе, пытаясь продышаться.   
— Да ладно, — усмехается сэр Эдвин. — Видел я как вы друг на друга смотрели. Она отличная девчонка — сам бы приударил, будь я лет на двадцать моложе. Как Малкольма в шахте завалило три года назад — Мариан вместо него впряглась семью тащить, за учебу близнецов сама платила. Монна Леандра — матушка ее — женщина хорошая, но не самостоятельная. А Мариан споро за дело взялась, бригаду возглавила. Все думали, большую карьеру сделает. А она возьми и уволься месяц назад. Почему, зачем — никто не знает. Только не дело ей дома сидеть — не умеет она этого. Глядишь, развеется немного.  
— Хорошо, попрошу Мариан о помощи, — Андерс, чувствуя странную неловкость, собирается, берет пластиковый чемодан с укладкой и направляется в сторону дома Хоук.  
Она соглашается, едва он успевает заикнуться о помощи, видимо, ей и правда скучно сидеть дома. Спустя полчаса Андерс уже сидит в гостиной монны Хоффман, выписывая ей рецепт. Оставив лекарства на будущий месяц на журнальном столике, он откланивается и выходит, направляется к машине.  
— Слушай, ты сильно назад торопишься? — спрашивает Хоук, улыбаясь. — Может заедем к моему брату? Он крючья запасные забыл.  
— Не вопрос. А что за крючья?  
— Скальные. Он хотел трассу подготовить. Карвер у нас скалолазанием серьезно занимается. Чемпион округа по скоростному подъему на естественном рельефе.  
— То есть он…  
— Забирается на настоящие скалы. Без страховки. А трассу для друзей из Остагара готовит.  
— Ничего себе!  
— Да, мой братец любит рисковать.  
— А ты чем занимаешься?  
— Пока ничем. А вообще у меня редкая специальность. Я телекинетик, как отец. Смотри, — она, не отрывая правой руки от руля, резко взмахивает левой и крупный валун, торчавший неподалеку от дороги, взмывает в воздух и с грохотом приземляется в двадцати ярдах, подняв тучи пыли. — А еще я маркшейдер.  
— А это что?  
— Горный инженер.  
— Нифига себе! Это где на такую специализацию обучают?  
— Вообще, телекинетиков в Киркволле учат. А маркшейдеров горный факультет Гваренского университета выпускает. Но нас с сестрой отец обучал. Пока он был жив — мы на домашнем обучении были, экзамены экстерном сдавали. А когда он погиб, я Бетани отправила в Гварен доучиваться.  
— В Гварене отлично учат. Она тоже телекинетик?  
— Нет. У нее со стихиями хорошо, с энтропией, а к телекинезу особых способностей нет. Тут особый дар нужен. Видимо, он весь мне от отца достался. А ты как решил целителем стать?  
За рассказом Андерса о выборе специальности и побеге из дома они сворачивают в лес и, спустя некоторое время, выезжают к горному массиву. У подножия одной из скал стоит почти такой же Амблер, как у Мариан — только светло-серый и без прожекторов. Три девушки — хорошенькие эльфийки — скачут внизу, размахивая руками и что-то выкрикивая, а по отвесному склону скалы медленно ползет черноволосый парень в майке без рукавов и обтягивающих спортивных шортах.  
Мариан выходит из машины и козырьком прикладывает руку ко лбу.  
— Карвер! — вопит она.  
— Сейчас! — откликается тот и, немного повозившись, закрепляет трос и начинает спускаться, отталкиваясь короткими прыжками.  
— Привет, девчонки, — здоровается Мариан с эльфийками. — Я Мариан, его сестра.  
— Очень приятно, — говорит одна из них. — Я Алия, это Дайя и Рина.  
— А это Андерс, — кивает на него Мариан. — Вы на скалу полезете?  
— Нет, — отвечает рыженькая Дайя. — Мы на пляж собирались. Карвер говорит, тут рядом озеро есть красивое.  
— Озеро есть, — кивает Мариан, следя за спуском брата. Тот ловко соскакивает на землю, отцепляет трос от пояса и неспешно направляется к ним — красивый словно модель из рекламы нижнего белья.  
— Хорош рисоваться, — ворчит Мариан, когда он подходит. — Это вот Андерс, я про него рассказывала вчера.  
— Круто, что ты приехал, чувак, — сверкает белозубой улыбкой Карвер, протягивая Андерсу руку. — Тут давно целитель нужен был.  
— Да, я заметил. Сэр Эдвин, бедняга, один выкручивался.  
— И не говори. Эдвин крутой старикан, но даже ему тяжко было. Ну что, не хочешь заценить местные скалы? Я сейчас, быстро закончу и можно подниматься.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказывается Андерс. — Я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Но с удовольствием посмотрю.  
— Ну смотри, — усмехается Карвер, забирает у Мариан крючья и, прицепив карабин троса к креплению на своем поясе, снова лезет на скалу.  
Карабкающийся вверх Карвер Хоук напоминает Андерсу дикое животное — совершенное в своем природном великолепии, настолько естественны и красивы его плавные, размеренные движения. Он останавливается только для того, чтобы вбить в камень очередной крюк и закрепить там страховочный трос, обозначая будущую трассу. На мгновение Андерс чувствует легкий укол зависти. Подъем Карвера производит сокрушительное впечатление на трех эльфиек — они следят за ним, затаив дыхание, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Впрочем, думает Андерс, восторженные эльфийки не такая интересная добыча, как Мариан Хоук, стоящая рядом со скучающим видом.  
— Ты тоже вот так можешь? — спрашивает у нее Андерс.  
— Так не могу, — отвечает она. — По подготовленной трассе смогу, а вот так — это надо много лет тренироваться.  
— Все равно круто.   
Мариан довольно улыбается, и Андерс собирается закрепить успех, ввернув еще пару комплиментов, когда земля вдруг содрогается, заставляя их потерять равновесие. Андерс падает на колени, с ужасом наблюдая, как Карвера откидывает от скалы, а с вершины сыплется град камней под дикий визг перепуганных эльфиек.  
— Осторожно! — вопит Андерс, кидаясь к машине за своим чемоданом с укладкой. Карвер, впрочем, не паникует. Спружинив ногами, чтобы не удариться о скалу, он цепляется за видимые ему одному выбоины в камне и встревоженно оглядывается.  
— Карвер! Спускайся! — кричит ему Мариан.  
— Тут немного осталось! — отзывается он. — Я в порядке! Сейчас закончу и спущусь! Подстрахуй!  
— Хорошо! — Мариан бежит к подножию, хватает свернутый трос, намотав свободный конец между локтем и ладонью.  
Карвер ускоряется, спеша закончить трассу, вбивая в камень все новые крюки. Когда до вершины остается не больше трех ярдов, земля снова содрогается, издавая раскатистый гул. Едва устояв на ногах, Андерс бросается к скале, охваченный предчувствием беды. Там, у подножия, Мариан судорожно цепляется за норовящий вырваться из рук трос, на котором раскачивается ее брат, пытаясь развернуться и опять уцепиться за скалу. В следующий миг раздается резкий треск и Карвер летит вниз. Мариан едва успевает бросить трос и, вытянув руки попытаться как-то затормозить его падение. Поздно. С глухим страшным шлепком Карвер врезается в землю. Эльфийки кричат от ужаса, одинаковым жестом прижав руки к щекам. Мариан падает на колени рядом с братом и принимается его ощупывать.  
— Не трогай! Убери руки! — почти рычит Андерс, опускаясь рядом, и заставляя ее отстраниться. — У него точно ребра переломаны. Я слышал треск как минимум двух костей. Молись, чтобы спинной мозг не был безвозвратно поврежден.  
Мариан молча закрывает рот рукой. В ее глазах плещется паника.  
— Успокойся, — Андерс заставляет себя говорить ровным голосом. — Уйми их и возвращайся.  
Получив четкие инструкции, Мариан словно оттаивает и, в два счета заставив эльфиек заткнуться, едва не пинками загоняет в машину Карвера. Убедившись, что мешать ему не станут, Андерс несколько раз резко выдыхает, чтобы сосредоточиться и принимается осматривать пострадавшего. Карвер тяжело дышит, и пытается что-то сказать, но у него не выходит. Это отвлекает.  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста, — стараясь не утратить концентрации, говорит Андерс. — Мне нужно тебя осмотреть. У тебя несколько переломов и могут быть другие повреждения.  
Андерс закрывает глаза, неимоверным усилием воли заставляет себя отрешиться от происходящего и, представив себе, что он на практическом занятии по диагностике, мысленно тянется в тень. Разум наполняется силой, смывающей преграды реальности, на какой-то миг он видит себя со стороны, а потом полностью отдается ощущениям.   
Второе, третье и четвертое ребра слева сломаны, ушибы внутренних органов — повезло что Карвер такой тренированный и мускулистый. Если бы не мышечный корсет, был бы как минимум разрыв селезенки. Ушиб позвоночника, перелом большой берцовой кости, перелом лучезапястного сустава (хвала Андрасте и Создателю, что без смещения и осколков), травматический шок. Каждое из повреждений Андерс чувствует всем существом, видит перед внутренним взором во всех подробностях. Именно это и отличает целителя от обычного медика. Целителю в экстренных случаях не нужны ни КТ ни МРТ ни рентген — он сам себе диагностическое оборудование.   
Открыв глаза, он, все еще не вполне вернувшись в реальность, принимается за дело. С ребрами просто — они сращиваются легко и быстро, и не требуют после обездвиживания пациента. Достаточно будет плотной фиксирующей повязки. С берцовой костью и суставом сложнее — тут надо действовать одновременно решительно и осторожно, чтобы не напортачить. И обязательно потом загипсовать.  
Мысленно повторяя порядок действий, Андерс тщательно сращивает переломы и приступает к ушибам, посылая в пострадавшие органы волны исцеляющей энергии, чувствуя как слабеет сигнал, посылаемый поврежденными клетками. Пот градом катится по его лицу, щиплет глаза.  
— Вытереть лоб, — командует Андерс, обращаясь не к кому-то конкретно, а в пространство. Рука, сжимающая мягкую салфетку, на миг заслоняет обзор, осторожно промакивает пот и исчезает из поля зрения.  
Пациент — Карвер Хоук, всплывает в мозгу имя — в сознании, но дезориентирован. Пытается что-то сказать. Дыхание быстрое, поверхностное, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Что-то неправильно. Андерс снова закрывает глаза и проводит руками над пациентом. Все ранее найденные повреждения обработаны как надо — болевого синдрома быть не должно. И все же — что-то явно не так. Кожные покровы бледные, холодный пот, цианоз. Цианоз!  
Андерс снова водит руками над грудной клеткой. Вот оно! Тень средостения чуть смещена. Пневмоторакс.  
— Пневмоторакс, — произносит он вслух.  
— Что?   
— Пневмоторакс. Воздух в левой плевральной полости. Троакар, быстро, — снова командует он.  
— Андерс, я не понимаю! — в голосе прорезаются панические нотки и Андерсу приходится отвлечься и взглянуть на собеседницу — Мариан, вспоминает он ее имя.  
— Не паникуй. Троакар это… Неважно, сейчас увидишь, — он достает из укладки нужный инструмент. — Сейчас я откачаю воздух из плевральной полости и ему станет значительно легче.  
Чувствуя, как спадает напряжение — причина недомогания известна и устранима, он быстро выполняет дренирование и с удовольствием наблюдает, как лицо Карвера расслабляется, а дыхание выравнивается. Он все еще ужасно бледен, но цианоз уходит.  
Андерс вытирает рукавом взмокшее лицо и убирает троакар в чемодан. Сейчас нужно придумать как организовать носилки, чтобы аккуратно перенести пострадавшего в машину.  
Закрывая чемодан, Андерс кидает мимолетный взор на лицо Карвера и, оцепенев, роняет на землю скомканную спиртовую салфетку, а в следующее мгновение уже пытается нащупать биение пульса у Карвера на шее. Асистолия!  
— Ах ты, сука! — рычит он, принимаясь судорожно копаясь в чемодане. — Сейчас мы тебя!  
В голове сам собой включается внутренний хронометр, мерно отсчитывающий секунды. Андерс достает дыхательный мешок, поправляет голову Карвера и прижимает маску к его рту и носу.  
— Мариан, слушай меня. Будешь делать искусственную вентиляцию. Вот так, — он показывает ей нужный ритм и снова лезет в чемодан. Заряженный шприц с эпинефрином ложится в пальцы.   
— Держись, парень, — бормочет он, делая инъекцию. — Не смей уходить.  
Ритм появляется — неровный, беспорядочный. Фибрилляция. Дефибриллятора у него нет.  
— Чтоб тебя! — он на миг застывает, а потом решительным жестом разрывает майку Карвера.  
— Мариан, отойди на пару шагов, — очень спокойно говорит он, располагая руки так, как полагается располагать электроды.  
Закрыв глаза на секунду, он снова концентрируется, черпая силу одновременно из Тени и из внутренних резервов. Ошибиться нельзя — слишком сильное напряжение убьет пациента. Задержав дыхание, он отдает мысленную команду и с его пальцев срываются молнии. В воздухе резко пахнет озоном. Карвер судорожно дергается. Андерс, все еще качая крупицы силы из Тени, кладет пальцы ему на шею.  
— Синусовый ритм, — еле ворочая языком, говорит он и окончательно выпадает в реальность. Сил нет даже чтобы встать, похоже он истощился полностью, и умудрился задействовать ресурсы собственного организма. Во рту сухо, словно в пустыне.  
— Андерс, — Мариан окликает его громким шепотом. — Мне уже можно подойти?  
— Можно, — кивает он, борясь с желанием лечь прямо на землю и проспать часов двадцать. — Я сейчас немного отдохну, а ты, пожалуйста, найди пару длинных палок и придумай из чего сделать носилки. Нужно уложить Карвера к тебе в машину.  
— Он… — Мариан всхлипывает, не решаясь задать вопрос.  
— Он в порядке. Синусовый ритм, дыхание ровное, тоны сердца чистые. Он выживет, Мариан, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас…  
— Я поняла, — прерывает она и кидается к машине складывать задние сиденья.  
Андерс расслабленно наблюдает за ней, чувствуя всепоглощающую усталость. Кажется, он сейчас не сможет даже руку поднять, но еще способен удивляться. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться искать палки, Мариан возвращается и встает над братом, вытянув руки.  
— Что ты делаешь? — язык словно опухший.  
— Я же телекинетик. Забыл? — она судорожно, до крови, закусывает губу и жестом обеих рук заставляет Карвера взмыть в воздух, удерживая его ровно в том же положении, в котором он находился на земле. Осторожно ступая, Мариан переносит и укладывает Карвера в машину. Лорд, тихо поскуливая, облизывает его лицо.  
— Теперь тебя, — она возвращается и протягивает руку.  
— Я вполне… — пытается протестовать Андерс, но она просто заставляет подняться, перекидывает его руку себе через плечо и, поддерживая за талию, ведет к машине. Оказавшись пристегнутым к пассажирскому сиденью, он облегченно проваливается в нечто среднее между сном и обмороком.  
Когда ее Амблер останавливается у порога клиники, солнце клонится к закату. Еще не остановившись, Мариан судорожно сигналит. Сэр Эдвин выбегает из дверей и едва увидев лицо Андерса в окне, вывозит каталку. Вдвоем с Мариан они увозят Карвера внутрь. Андерс отстегивает ремень безопасности, вылезает из машины и делает три шага, прежде чем кулем осесть на асфальт. Ноги не слушаются совершенно. К счастью возвращается Мариан, которая подхватывает его и почти вносит в клинику.  
— Куда его, сэр Эдвин? — вопит она.  
— Сюда! — отзывается тот из процедурной.  
Мариан сгружает Андерса на стул в углу и возвращается к Карверу, лежащему на операционном столе.  
— Почему он не приходит в себя? — спрашивает она, проводя пальцами по лбу брата.  
— Он спит, девонька, — сэр Эдвин ласково, но твердо, отодвигает ее от стола, заставляя отступить на шаг. — Андерс, что там?  
— Второе, третье, четвертое ребра слева — фиксирующая повязка. Большая берцовая слева, левый лучезапястный — гипсовать. Осторожно.  
— Знаю, — коротко отвечает сэр Эдвин. — Еще?  
— Пневмоторакс, травматический шок, асистолия, фибрилляция. Эпинефрин, ИВЛ, дефибрилляция.   
— Но… — сэр Эдвин оборачивается и ошарашенно смотрит на Андерса. — В укладке же нет дефибриллятора.  
— Подручными средствами.  
— Хорошо, я все заполню и опишу как надо. Назначения?  
— Амиодарон, бета-блокаторы. Дозировку знаете?  
— Конечно. Кстати…  
Сэр Эдвин подкатывает к Андерсу стойку капельницы, вешает на нее пакет глюкозы, вскрывает иглу и выжидающе смотрит.  
— Руку давай, герой.  
— Не нужно, — Андерсу хочется, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.   
— Нужно. Не держи меня за дурака. Подручными средствами он дефибрилляцию провел. Опустошился полностью, я же вижу.  
Андерс, не желая препираться, протягивает руку и закатывает рукав, игла мягко входит в вену. Закрепив ее кусочком пластыря, сэр Эдвин выходит из процедурной и возвращается с гипсовыми бинтами в стерильной упаковке и крошечным пузырьком, прозрачное содержимое которого отливает легкой синевой при непрямом взгляде. Лириум.  
— Пей, — сэр Эдвин протягивает лириум Андерсу. Тот подчиняется, вытаскивает притертую пробку и опрокидывает содержимое пузырька себе в горло. Резкая горечь обжигает язык, одновременно принося облегчение. Андерс чувствует как появляются силы сидеть прямо, разговаривать нормально, внимательно следить за тем, как сэр Эдвин аккуратно и виртуозно гипсует Карверу бедро и руку. Когда они с Мариан увозят Карвера в палату, Андерс, облегченно вздохнув, проваливается в сон, прислонившись головой к шкафу с инструментарием.  
***  
Просыпается он глубокой ночью, чувствуя себя относительно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Проходя мимо палаты, он решает заглянуть и обнаруживает там Мариан Хоук, которая сидит на полу у кровати Карвера и крепко спит, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Едва Андерс касается ее плеча, она поднимает голову и встревоженно оглядывается.  
— Не сиди на полу, — говорит он. — Тут есть свободные кровати. Пойдем.  
Она оглядывается на Карвера.  
— Он в порядке. Все показатели в норме. Пойдем.  
Мариан кивает, встает и направляется за ним в гостиную, где под столом спит Лорд, смешно подергивая лапами.  
— Тут свободны две комнаты, — говорит Андерс. — Выбирай любую.  
— Я бы выпила чаю, — отвечает она, оглядываясь.  
— Сейчас, — он усаживает ее за стол, достает кружки и нажимает на кнопку чайника. — Тебе какой?   
— Неважно.  
Заварив чай, он усаживается рядом и с удовольствием обхватывает горячую кружку ладонями. Мариан делает несколько осторожных глотков и улыбается, глядя Андерсу в лицо.  
— Спасибо тебе, — говорит она. — Ты сегодня спас Карверу жизнь.  
— Не за что. Это моя работа.  
— Все равно спасибо, — она замолкает на несколько секунд, не отрывая взгляда. — Андерс…  
— Да?  
Мариан отставляет чашку и, одним длинным, единым движением, встает, кладет руки ему на плечи и легко, едва касаясь, целует в губы. Из трещины в ее нижней губе выступает капля крови, Андерс улыбается и слизывает ее, а потом целует Мариан в ответ. Поцелуй из легкого мгновенно переходит в глубокий и настойчивый. Андерс, чувствуя как истаивают последние остатки сонливости, обнимает Мариан и, не разрывая поцелуя, ведет в свою спальню…


	5. Год 15:29, 15 Фрументума

— Доброе утро, милорд!  
Бодрый голос Эдмонда вырывает Финна из объятий сна. Следом, под звук раздвигаемых штор, в глаза бьет солнечный свет. Финн садится на кровати и, наверное, целую минуту, сидит так, пытаясь все-таки проснуться. Кое-как собрав себя воедино, он встает и направляется умываться. Горячий душ быстро приводит в чувство, Финн чистит зубы и, надев заранее разложенные и развешенные в ванной белье, носки и брюки, возвращается в спальню. Эдмонд за время его отсутствия уже заправил постель и держит в руках свежеотглаженную белую рубашку. Сунув руки в рукава, застегнувшись, и надев поданный Эдмондом жилет, Финн отправляется в малую столовую, завтракать.  
— Доброе утро, мама, — он целует леди Флоренс в подставленную щеку и садится рядом. Завтрак накрыт на двоих: видимо, отец уехал в суд пораньше.  
— Доброе утро, милый, — леди Флоренс, как всегда безупречно причесанная и одетая в идеально сидящее платье, едва касаясь, гладит его по щеке, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора, включенного на новостной программе. На экране королевская чета посещает приют в Хайевере для детей-сирот и оставшихся без попечения родителей. Король в простом серо-бежевом джемпере с V-образным воротом и светло-голубых джинсах держит на коленях очаровательную малышку не старше трех лет, королева в изящном костюме в тех же тонах, что и джемпер короля, читает сидящим вокруг детям книжку в ярком переплете. Корреспондент, миловидная брюнетка с хищной улыбкой, с восторженными интонациями описывает происходящее:  
— Король Кайлан и королева Анора провели в приюте несколько часов. Они раздали подопечным приюта подарки, пообедали с ними, а также побеседовали с лордом Брайсом Кусландом — попечителем приюта, — на экране мелькают кадры королевской четы в обществе благообразного лорда Кусланда.  
— Мам, тебе обязательно это смотреть? — Финн морщится и отпивает глоток кофе.  
— Обязательно, милый. Ты же знаешь. Я не для того готовила благотворительный бал, чтобы Кусланды обскакали меня, сунув в кадр маленьких сироток.  
Картинка на экране сменяется новостной студией и ведущая анонсирует следующий сюжет:  
— Победительница прошлогодней парусной регаты и звезда бурлеска Изабела, заявила о намерении развестись с антиванским бизнесменом Зевраном Араннаем по причине непреодолимых разногласий. Они поженились шесть месяцев назад после бурного двухлетнего романа. Напомним, что на видео со свадьбы, которая должна была состояться тайно, в присутствии только близких друзей молодоженов, но попала под объективы папарацци, Изабела избила одного из них, и разбила его камеру, за что была приговорена к штрафу…  
— Какая пошлость, — леди Флоренс нажимает кнопку на пульте, выключая телевизор, с таким лицом, словно хлебнула уксуса. — Надо непременно побеседовать с Минни — она владеет долей в этом телеканале. Пусть объяснит своим сотрудникам что подобные сюжеты не подобает ставить рядом с сообщением о визите королевской четы.  
— Мама, тебе не все равно?  
— Конечно нет, милый. Масс медиа должны прививать зрителю хороший вкус, а не потворствовать низменным инстинктам.  
Финн чувствует, что ему хочется удариться лбом о столешницу пару-тройку раз. Леди Флоренс в своем стремлении научить правильно жить всех окружающих постоянно перегибает палку. Отвлекшись на свои мысли, он пропускает слова, обращенные к нему.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я спросила, как у тебя на службе? — леди Флоренс недовольно поджимает губы.  
— Все хорошо, мама. Спасибо.  
— Милый, я понимаю, что тебе всегда была интересна история и культура древнего Тевинтера, но все же… Почему министерство культуры? Почему не что-то более…  
— Престижное? — перебивает Финн. — Мама, разве не вы с отцом устроили все те назначения, из которых я выбирал на распределении?  
— О, Создатель! Конечно, нет! — она вскидывает брови, преувеличенно возмущенная таким предположением. — Малыш, ты просто был одним из лучших студентов своего курса, если не самым лучшим. Меньшего от тебя и не ожидалось — каждый Альдебрант должен быть достоин фамилии, которую носит. А отличная учеба всегда вознаграждается.  
— Не зови меня малышом, пожалуйста, — ровно говорит он, заставляя себя прогнать глухое раздражение.  
— Извини, милый, — леди Флоненс накрывает его руку своей изящной ладонью. — Но все же, мальчики нашего круга обычно выбирают немного другое направление карьеры. Вот его величество, когда был еще принцем…  
— Знаю, мам. Он служил в армии.  
— И так эффектно смотрелся в парадной форме.  
— Мама, — Финн едва справляется с желанием шлепнуть себя по лицу ладонью. — Как ты себе это представляешь? В армии нужно сдавать норматив по физподготовке. Даже переводчикам и штабным адъютантам. А магам еще и по стихиям. И если с последним у меня особых проблем нет, хотя до Нерии Сураны мне как пешком до Тевинтера, то с первым…  
— Милый, я вовсе не имела в виду, что ты обязательно должен был пойти в армию. В конце концов есть же, я не знаю, парламентские комиссии, дипломатическая служба, министерство юстиции, наконец…  
— Прости… — Финн демонстративно смотрит на часы. — Я уже опаздываю. Давай поговорим вечером?  
— Хорошо, дорогой. Не задерживайся.  
Леди Флоренс подставляет щеку для поцелуя и ласково убирает прядь с его лба. Эдмонд уже стоит у дверей, держа в руках пиджак Финна.  
***  
Усевшись в машину, Финн достает из кармана телефон и открывает фото, сделанное четыре месяца назад, когда они покидали Кинлох. Увеличив, он долго всматривается в задумчивое лицо Нерии Сураны и вспоминает день распределения.  
В тот день, с самого утра Финн проклинал себя за то, что накануне так сильно напился. Когда он пришел в холл перед Залом Истязаний, в его голове, несмотря на две принятые таблетки — антипохмелин и обезболивающее, словно взрывались маленькие петарды, омывая мозг тупой тянущей болью. Он едва успел к началу распределения, чтобы вскоре, буквально через десять минут, услышать свое имя.  
В зале Истязаний за длинным столом сидела комиссия из преподавателей и представителей министерства и церкви.  
— Добрый день, дамы и господа, — вежливо поздоровался он, мысленно корчась от боли — даже звук собственного голоса казался чудовищной пыткой.  
— Мессер Альдебрант, — улыбнулся ему Ирвинг. — Вы один из лучших студентов вашего курса, вы закончили обучение с отличием, и в соответствии с законом вам предоставляется выбор из нескольких вариантов распределения. Подойдите, пожалуйста.  
Финн приблизился к столу и страдальчески посмотрел на десять листов бумаги, каждый из которых содержал информацию о том, куда ему предлагают распределиться. Он поочередно брал каждый из них и вчитывался, пытаясь заставить себя воспринимать информацию. В тот момент решалась его судьба, а он был едва в состоянии усвоить прочитанное. Кое-что он, впрочем, все-таки понимал — все варианты действительно оказались в Денериме, как и предполагал Йован. Офис парламентского комиссара, парламентская же комиссия по вопросам магического законодательства, министерство иностранных дел, министерство юстиции, департамент магической трудовой занятости, антимонопольный комитет, министерство образования, министерство культуры…  
Финн на миг зажмурился, пережидая приступ головной боли и неподдельного отчаяния. Ему не нужно было гадать кто устроил все эти варианты. Он точно знал. Даже вполне мог живо представить себе как отец и мать на очередном великосветском приеме фланируют среди публики, цепко высматривая в толпе нужных людей, обмениваясь с ними радушными приветствиями, увлекая легкой беседой, состоящей из недомолвок и невысказанных обещаний… Он представил как, вернувшись домой, в первый рабочий день наденет новый костюм, пошитый на заказ у портного с солидной репутацией, отправится в офис организации, куда его распределят, и с этого момента каждый день его жизни будет похож на другой вплоть до мельчайших деталей.  
Финн открыл глаза, пробежал взглядом разложенные перед ним листы и уверенно взял в руки один из них.  
— Я выбираю вот это, — сказал он, отчего-то севшим голосом. Не то, чтобы он отчаялся и бунтовал, но определенный протест в его выборе был. Министерство культуры вряд ли более престижно, чем Парламент. Маленькая шпилька родителям — маленькое облегчение Финну…   
***  
— Приехали, милорд, — голос Джойса, водителя, возвращает его из воспоминаний в действительность. Финн кивает, вылезает из машины и направляется к высоким дверям министерства.  
В кабинете, где разместили ассистентов департамента культурного и магического наследия, уже сидит за столом его коллега Джеймс — младший сын лорда Вульффа.  
— Привет, Финн, — растерянно говорит он, изучая какой-то документ.  
— Привет, Джим, — откликается Финн, усаживаясь за свой стол и включая компьютер. В папке для срочных документов лежит несколько бумаг. Финн берет верхнюю.  
— Ты только послушай, — отвлекает его голос Джима. — Обеспечить представительство департамента культурного и магического наследия для оперативного решения вопросов принадлежности найденных артефактов и/или объектов прикладного искусства…   
— Не понял. Ты про что?  
— Археологи очередные руины раскопали.  
— Где на этот раз?  
— Бресилиан, прикинь! Лес, Андрасте его налево, Бресилиан.  
— И что?  
— А то, что наверняка кого-нибудь из нас отправят. Ты представь — лесная глушь, тучи комаров, туалет в виде деревянной будки над выгребной ямой, житье в вагончиках, толпа быдла, нанятого на раскопки…  
— То есть, насколько я понимаю, ты не хочешь туда ехать?  
— А ты, что, хочешь?  
— Да не особо. Но кому-то ведь нужно, наверное, представлять там наш департамент.  
— Вот мне и интересно, кому оно выпадет.  
— Кому выпадет, тому выпадет. Скажи мне вот что: у меня тут жалоба лорда Кейра на какой-то запрет, а резолюция не проясняет. Что там?  
— Да этот Кейр у себя в поместье в прошлом году каким-то образом откопал склеп Благословенного века, а в нем пустые саркофаги и несколько статуй. Он хотел статуи куда-то продать. В Орлей, кажется. Но ему не выдали разрешения на вывоз. С тех пор жалуется вот.   
— И нужно составить ему ответ?  
— Ну да. Напиши, что он мудак, если не понимает, что объекты прикладного искусства представляют культурную ценность и вывозу не подлежат.  
— А они представляют?  
— Ну как? Ничего особенного, в принципе. Но вполне себе подлинные статуи периода орлейской оккупации. Главное — в отличном состоянии. Совершенно целые. Две мужских, одна женская и мабари. Достоверные изображения костюмов, головных уборов, вот это все…  
— Ясно, — Финн благодарно кивает, открывает текстовый редактор и, выбрав бланк официального письма, и набирает: «Дорогой лорд Кейр». Поразмыслив минуту над тем, как сделать текст учтивым и, одновременно, объясняющим положение дел, он составляет письмо. Потом создает новый документ и печатает в шапке текста: «Руководителю Департамента культурного и магического наследия Министерства культуры Королевства Ферелден»…   
***  
Едва зайдя домой вечером, он направляется прямо в кабинет отца. Лорд Кингстон, как обычно, сидит за столом, обложившись кипами бумаг.  
— Привет, пап, — Финн садится в кресло напротив. — Надо поговорить.  
— Привет Финн, — лорд Кингстон отрывается от бумаг и устало моргает. — О чем?  
— Меня отправляют в командировку.  
— Куда?  
— На археологические раскопки. Решать вопросы принадлежности объектов культурного наследия, которые там найдут.  
— Далеко?  
— Бресилиан. Там тевинтерские руины раскопали.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с мамой?  
— Да, пожалуйста. А то она же начнет звонить знакомым, пытаться надавить на мое руководство…  
— Она может, — улыбается лорд Кингстон. — Ладно, я поговорю. Когда уезжаешь?  
— Завтра утром. Билет до Гварена мне уже купили, а там меня встретят.  
— Отлично. Телохранитель понадобится?  
— Глупости какие! Зачем мне телохранитель? Я же не в бандитское логово еду. Там археологические раскопки, пап. Ученые там.  
— Ладно, ладно, — лорд Кингстон поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Я просто предложил. Ты у нас уже взрослый мужчина. Вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться. Скажи Эдмонду, чтобы собрал твои чемоданы.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, папа.  
Лорд Кингстон кивает, снова утыкаясь носом в бумаги.  
Сообщив камердинеру о запланированной поездке, Финн просит принести ужин ему в спальню и, наскоро перекусив, ложится спать.  
***  
В аэропорт он приезжает раздраженный и невыспавшийся, впритык к концу регистрации на рейс. Бесцельно пошатавшись по залу бизнес-лаунжа, он, едва дождавшись посадки, занимает свое кресло в самолете, натягивает на глаза маску для сна и, не дожидаясь взлета, крепко засыпает. Всю дорогу ему снится Нерия Сурана — ее озорная улыбка, ее лукавые зеленые глаза с золотыми искорками в радужке, ее звонкий смех, от которого в животе делается тепло и сладко тянет под ложечкой. Когда расшалившееся подсознание демонстрирует ему Сурану, сидящую у него на коленях, и ее губы так близко, что, кажется, еще дюйм — и он сможет их поцеловать, шасси самолета касаются взлетно-посадочной полосы. Гварен. Финн просыпается, тяжело вздыхает, убирает аккуратно сложенную маску для сна в дорожный несессер и, дождавшись пока лайнер полностью остановится, встает и направляется к выходу.  
У дверей бизнес-зоны гваренского аэропорта толпится небольшая группа встречающих с табличками. Увидев на одной из табличек свое имя, Финн поднимает взгляд и вздрагивает. На миг ему кажется, что там стоит Нерия Сурана, но нет — эльфийка, что держит табличку одновременно похожа и непохожа на его сокурсницу. Те же светлые локоны, небрежно собранные в хвост, те же зеленые с золотыми искорками глаза, такой же овал лица. Вот только оттенок локонов не такой, как у Сураны, глаза смотрят жестко и настороженно, а лицо покрыто татуировками. «Валласлин», всплывает в памяти название.  
Финн кивает эльфийке и представляется, протянув руку.  
— Ариана, — отвечает она, обменявшись с ним рукопожатием. — Идем.  
Она приводит его на парковку и открывает дверь древнего запыленного внедорожника камуфляжной расцветки. Забросив чемодан и дорожную сумку в багажник, Финн устраивается на пассажирском сиденье, пристегивается и с интересом смотрит на свою провожатую.  
— Ехать нам часа четыре, — говорит она, перехватив его взгляд. — Если хочешь — можешь поспать.  
— Спасибо, я поспал в самолете, — отвечает Финн.  
— Тогда держись, — командует Ариана, и нажимает на педаль газа. Машина выезжает с парковки и вливается в плотный поток, движущийся по шоссе к городу.  
Первые минут сорок Финн с интересом смотрит в окно, разглядывая проплывающие мимо кварталы Гварена. Он ни разу тут не был и ему интересно. Но, вскоре после того, как город сменяется предместьями, а потом — огромными возделанными полями, лежащими по обе стороны от дороги, его начинает одолевать скука. Стараясь не показаться невежливым, он тайком разглядывает Ариану, анализируя свое раздражение в ее адрес. В принципе, ему все понятно — хорошенькая эльфийка, жутко похожая на Сурану, только не она. Словно ему подсунули фальшивку вместо оригинала. Финн чувствует себя неловко из-за этого. Злиться на едва знакомую девушку, которая вызвалась встретить его, только потому, что она похожа на объект его тайных воздыханий, кажется ему гнусностью. Так что он усаживается поудобнее и пытается завязать беседу.  
— Ты давно на этих раскопках?  
— С самого начала.  
— А как ты там оказалась? Судя по татуировке на лице, ты долийка. А я что-то не слышал, чтобы долийцы нанимались к людям.  
— Я не нанималась, — она ехидно улыбается. — Меня отправили от объединения кланов наблюдать за раскопками и следить, чтобы вы, шемлены не заграбастали себе эльфийское наследие. Артефакты, рукописи, ритуальные предметы.  
— Получается, ты, можно сказать, мой конкурент?  
— Получается, да.  
— Но откуда там могут взяться эльфийские артефакты? Это же тевинтерские руины. Или меня дезинформировали?  
— Тевинтерские, — кивает она. — Только вот этот храм был построен поверх фундамента эльфийского храма времен Арлатана.  
— Ничего себе! — охает Финн. — То есть…  
— Ага, — весело кивает она. — Несколько тысяч лет. Сколько точно — непонятно. Нужно проводить анализы. Но предварительно, по косвенным признакам, можно предположить возраст от пяти до семи тысяч. То есть, предположительно, самый расцвет Арлатана.  
— Странно, что эти руины до сих пор никто не раскопал. За такой-то срок.  
— Это Бресилиан. Там и теперь не везде можно ходить в одиночку, а уж раньше и подавно.  
— Хищники? — недоверчиво спрашивает Финн, до сих пор думавший, что хищных зверей в лесах Ферелдена уже не осталось, о чем постоянно кричат эко-активисты во время своих манифестаций.  
— И хищники тоже. А еще магия. Древняя и недобрая. Наши и ваши предки любили тщательно защищать свое добро. О, кстати…  
С последними словами она резко принимает вправо и, несколько ярдов спустя, сворачивает с шоссе на боковую дорожку, в конце которой виден заправочный комплекс. Остановившись у колонки, она выскакивает и, засунув пистолет в горлышко бензобака, направляется к зданию комплекса. Финн вылезает и идет вслед за ней, чтобы размять ноги.   
— До полного, пожалуйста, — говорит Ариана кассиру, сует ему деньги и оглядывается в сторону небольшого кафетерия в углу. — Тут единственное место, где можно получить нормальный кофе на много миль вокруг. В остальных варят невнятную бурду, а на раскопках придется довольствоваться растворимым.  
Финна, все еще чувствующего себя неловко, осеняет.  
— Я собираюсь взять себе кофе. Позволишь тебя угостить?  
— Да, спасибо, — она улыбается уже не так ехидно, как раньше. — Мне капучино с корицей.  
Когда Финн возвращается с двумя большими картонными стаканами кофе, Ариана уже сидит в машине. Едва он подходит, она перегибается через сиденье и открывает ему дверь.  
— Ох, Митал анаст! — с чувством говорит она, сделав первый глоток. — Это единственное, чего мне действительно не хватает там, на раскопках. Как же хорошо!  
Кофе и правда неплохой. Сделав пару глотков своего ванильного латте, Финн чувствует себя вполне примиренным с окружающим миром. Даже поля вокруг перестают навевать тоску. Спустя пару часов езды на горизонте темной стеной вырастает лес. Когда Ариана сворачивает с трассы на укатанную грунтовую дорогу, Финну кажется, будто они въехали в здание — так плотно смыкаются над дорогой ветви огромных деревьев. Таинственный сумрак прорезают солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь густые кроны, у корней клубится легкий туман. Лес Бресилиан поражает своим величием.  
— Как красиво, — выдыхает Финн.  
— Красиво, — соглашается Ариана, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Только быстро приедается. Иногда мне кажется, что наши предки стали кочевать потому, что им надоедало долго сидеть на одной и той же поляне.  
— Слушай, я никогда раньше не общался с кочевыми долийцами. Можно спросить тебя кое о чем?  
— Ну, спроси, — снисходительно ухмыляется она.  
— Вы и правда?..  
— Правда, что? Кочуем? Правда. Ездим на аравелях, запряженных галлами? Нет, неправда. Крадем андрастианских младенцев? Нет, тем более неправда.  
— Прости, — смущается Финн. — Я не хотел задеть тебя. Просто… Просто мне было интересно как это — жить всегда в пути. Вы что, готовите еду на костре и моетесь в реках?  
— Ох, Творцы, — смеется она. — Ты вроде уже взрослый, а только что пересказал мне подборку стереотипов о долийцах. Нет, у меня свой трейлер, который цепляется к машине. В нем есть и кухня, и душ, и нормальная спальня. А те якобы долийцы, которые устраивают экскурсии в «настоящее долийское кочевье» с деревянными аравелями и милыми галлами — просто ряженые. Зарабатывают они так.  
— Извини. Это было невежливо с моей стороны, — Финн чувствует, как у него пылают от стыда уши.  
— Не переживай. Ты меня не обидел. Потому что, если бы обидел — ты бы сразу это понял, — с этими словами она вытаскивает из незамеченной им кобуры под курткой пистолет и демонстративно крутит его, давая рассмотреть получше.  
— Ты ходишь с оружием? — удивляется ошарашенный Финн. — Что, вообще всегда?  
— Привычка, — коротко отвечает она, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Девушка должна иметь возможность защитить себя.  
Переваривая информацию, Финн оглядывается внимательнее и обнаруживает приклад чего-то, похожего на дробовик, торчащий из-под пассажирского сиденья, бейсбольную биту, валяющуюся на полу сзади, и ножны, с торчащей рукоятью, засунутые в карман водительского сиденья.  
— Неплохой арсенал, — слегка напряженно говорит он.  
— Это так, малая часть, — мило улыбается она. — Я люблю оружие.  
— Да, я заметил. Слушай, а долго еще?  
— Приехали уже.  
С этими словами их машина выезжает на большую утоптанную поляну на берегу безымянной речки, заставленную машинами, трейлерами, вагончиками-бытовками, и каким-то оборудованием, накрытым брезентом. Под брезентовым же навесом за столом, сколоченным из не слишком хорошо оструганных досок, сидят, беседуя, археологи. Трое людей, парочка гномов, один здоровенный кунари и четверка эльфов. Один из эльфов — очень смуглый, либо сильно загорелый брюнет, поднимается навстречу подъехавшей машине.  
— Вы из министерства? — деловито осведомляется он, пожимая руку Финну. Тот кивает в ответ. — Я Марк Фестил, начальник экспедиции.  
— Да, из министерства, — отвечает Финн. — Очень приятно, Марк. Я Финн Альдебрант.  
— Вы маг, — Марк прищуривается, оглядывая его.  
— Да. Как вы?..  
— Ничего особенного. Простая наблюдательность. Помочь сможете?  
— Конечно, по мере возможностей. А что случилось?  
— Обычные магические ловушки. Мы, похоже, раскопали этаж, где хранились артефакты.  
— Но разве…  
— Конечно у нас есть маги. Вон сидят, — кивает он на группу из двух людей и кунари, о чем-то беседующих за дальним концом стола. — Но, сами понимаете, чем больше магов, тем быстрее мы продвинемся. Я надеялся закончить плановые работы хотя бы до середины Умбралиса. Ферелден зимой — не самое гостеприимное место.  
— Вы из Тевинтера? — догадывается Финн.  
— Именно. Я профессор кафедры археологии Минратосского университета. Остальные — мои студенты и диссертанты.  
— Для меня большая честь сотрудничать с вами, — учтиво кланяется Финн.  
— Спасибо. Взаимно, — Марк кивает кунари, тот поднимается из-за стола и направляется к ним. — Мераас вас проводит. Располагайтесь, переодевайтесь. Надеюсь у вас есть удобная и прочная одежда.  
— Конечно есть, — отвечает Финн, приветливо кивая подошедшему Мераасу. — Вот на мне, например.  
Марк, скептически ухмыляясь, оглядывает его с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд на мягких светло-серых слаксах и мокасинах в тон. Сам он одет в замызганную камуфляжную форму и обут в грубые солдатские ботинки на рифленой подошве.  
— Ну, как хотите, — говорит он, с насмешкой в голосе. — Жду вас за столом.  
Мераас приводит Финна к одному из вагончиков-бытовок, открывает дверь, и протягивает ключ Финну.  
— Жить будете здесь. Это, конечно, не Ренессанс Ресорт, но вполне неплохо.  
Финн затаскивает внутрь свой багаж и оглядывает обстановку. На номер в отеле всемирно известной сети это и правда не похоже. На деревянном топчане в дальнем углу лежит свернутый — спасибо хоть чистый — матрас и пара подушек, рядом стоит небольшой комод, очевидно призванный, одновременно, заменить прикроватный столик, судя по настольной лампе на нем. Голая лампочка без абажура свисает с потолка на проводах. У окна стоит древний, облупившийся письменный стол и такой же старый стул, с обтрепанным тканевым сиденьем. Довершают обстановку два больших электрических обогревателя и вешалка на стене. Напротив входной двери — еще одна, хлипкая и обшарпанная, ведущая в крошечный закуток с биотуалетом и умывальником на стене. Поставив чемодан и сумку возле стола, Финн выходит из своего вагончика и направляется к Марку.  
— Ну, как вам апартаменты? — интересуется тот.  
— Чудесно, спасибо, — вежливо улыбается Финн. — Покажете мне раскоп?  
— Запросто, идемте.  
Марк и Финн, вместе с Арианой, увязавшейся за ними, направляются по тропе вглубь чащи. Спустя пару минут деревья расступаются, открывая еще одну поляну, и Финн потрясенно ахает, видя украшенные причудливой резьбой стены руин, огороженные натянутой бечевкой, размечающей раскоп. Невероятно взволнованный, он крутит головой по сторонам, словно пытаясь обнять взглядом все великолепие древних стен, веками скрытых от глаз под толщей земли, когда грунт под его ногой вдруг осыпается…  
— Осторожно! — два голоса сливаются в один, и Финн, потерявший равновесие, катится вниз. Влажный грунт, не просохший после дождя, мягко принимает его в свои гостеприимные объятия. Финн, на миг уткнувшись лицом в жирную грязь, теряет ориентацию и, подняв голову, пытается протереть глаза. Ариана заливисто хохочет.  
— Хорош ржать, — беззлобно ворчит на нее Марк. — Финн, вы там живой?  
— Да, я в порядке, — отплевываясь отвечает Финн.  
В четыре руки его извлекают из дренажной канавы и дают салфетку вытереть лицо. Чувствуя себя идиотом, Финн оглядывает себя пытаясь оценить масштаб бедствия — на правом колене зияет гигантская дыра, левый мокасин лопнул по шву, а куртка и футболка безнадежно изгвазданы.  
— Ариана, нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Марк. — Пустишь его помыться в свой душ?  
— Только после того, как он смоет основную грязь в уличном.  
— Не надо, — бормочет пристыженный Финн, — Я могу и сам помыться… в уличном.  
— Не говори глупостей. Там вода только холодная, — прерывает его Ариана. — Что еще?  
— Свозишь его в город за нормальной одеждой? А то я подозреваю, что у него все… вот такое.  
— Конечно, — легко соглашается Ариана. — Пойдем, Финн. Будем приводить тебя в порядок.  
Тяжело вздыхая и проклиная свою неуклюжесть, он плетется за ней. Кое-как смыв с себя комья черной грязи, он, прямо в кабинке уличного душа, раздевается, складывая мокрую одежду и белье на лавку у стены, заворачивается в выданную Арианой махровую простыню и, сунув ноги в одолженные ему резиновые шлепанцы, плетется в трейлер Арианы. После уличного душа простая горячая вода кажется настоящим блаженством. Финн с удовольствием намыливается и, смыв с себя остатки грязи, снова заматывается в ту же, уже слегка влажную, простыню и, прежде чем выйти, протирает ладонью запотевшее зеркало, кидает взгляд на свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрит встрепанный молодой человек, с остатками мыльной пены на левом ухе и незнакомым выражением крайней растерянности на лице. Вытерев пену, Финн бочком выходит в узкую дверь душа и встречает насмешливый взгляд Арианы.  
— Думаю тебе нужно выпить чаю, прежде чем мы поедем, — говорит она, кивая на керамическую кружку с абстрактным узором, над которой поднимается легкий пар. — Иначе простудишься.  
Финн благодарно кивает, берет кружку и отпивает глоток восхитительно горячего чая — пряного и бодрящего.  
— Это потрясающе, — искренне говорит он. — У тебя какой-то особый рецепт?  
— Конечно. Рецепт этого чая передается в нашем клане из поколения в поколение, — она не удерживается и заливается довольным смехом. — Ох, Творцы! Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо. Это «Сегеронский пряный чай» из «Бинхартс», я всегда у них покупаю.  
— Удивительно. Никогда его не пробовал, — Финн с удовольствием делает еще несколько больших глотков. Внутри становится тепло и спокойно — злость и стыд от собственной неловкости исчезают, словно по волшебству. — Я опять выставил себя зашоренным дураком, мыслящим стереотипами?  
— Не переживай, — Ариана улыбается и от ее улыбки у него теплеет на сердце. — Не больше, чем любой другой шемлен, впервые сталкивающийся с настоящими долийцами. Думаешь наши сильно лучше? Молодой охотник, впервые отправляющийся в города, обычно уверен, что шемлены озабочены только наживой, высокомерны, заносчивы, и только и смотрят как бы причинить вред бедным долийцам.   
— Почему мне кажется, что ты описываешь собственную историю, — поддевает ее Финн?  
— Потому что так и есть. Ладно, хватит болтать попусту. Иди переодевайся — нам еще до ближайшего торгового центра два с половиной часа пилить.  
Спустя несколько часов, уже в сумерках, Финн, обзаведшийся при помощи Арианы двумя комплектами походной амуниции, удобными армейскими ботинками и высокими болотными сапогами, заканчивает разбирать свой чемодан и оглядывает одежду, привезенную им из дома. Только теперь до него доходит насколько непрактичны в лесу все эти тонкие свитера из альпаки, изящные туфли и мокасины и прочая приличная и со вкусом подобранная дорогая одежда, явно сложенная в его чемодан по указке мамы. Под слоем одежды обнаруживается упаковка молотого кофе и кожаный кейс с походной кофеваркой и парой чашек. Пристраивая кофеварку на комоде и изучая инструкцию, Финн улыбается и представляет, как наутро предложит Ариане чашечку хорошего кофе.


	6. Год 15:30, 10 Молиориса

Нерия Сурана, задыхаясь и отфыркиваясь, останавливается и упирается руками в колени, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Алистер, возмутительно свежий, даже дыхание не сбилось, прислоняется к стволу дерева и лукаво улыбается.  
— Ты выдающаяся бегунья, — говорит он.  
— Издеваешься?  
— Ничуть. У тебя действительно потрясающие данные.  
— Ага, и это говорит парень, пробежавший шесть миль, даже не запыхавшись, — возмущается она, заставляя себя дышать ровно.  
— Нерия, я все-таки Серый страж.  
— Я тоже, вообще-то.  
— Ты еще нет.  
— В смысле? Намекаешь, что после принятия присяги я тоже так смогу?  
— Не намекаю. Именно так и будет.  
— Хм, и что еще делает кусочек пластика с твоей фоткой, на котором написано, что ты Серый страж? Дает способность читать мысли? Разбивать лбом бетонные стены? Или, может, действует вместо пилюль для потенции? То-то я после нашего первого раза сутки в раскоряку ходила.  
— Кхм… Дело не в кусочке пластика, — Алистер густо краснеет.  
— Серьезно? А в чем?  
— В посвящении.  
— В смысле, в присяге? Это что, какая-то магическая формула, которая превращает рекрутов в половых гигантов?  
— Нерия, мне неловко.  
— И кого мы стесняемся? — она демонстративно оглядывается. — Мы в лесу. Одни.  
— Никого… просто неловко. Я…  
— Ой, Алистер, хватит уже скромничать. Тебе — что, никто до меня не говорил, насколько ты хорош?  
— Вообще-то… — он зажмуривается и замолкает на миг. — Вообще-то ты у меня первая.  
— Серьезно? Охренеть! Никогда бы не подумала. Прости. Не то чтоб это было чем-то плохим, просто… ты не был похож на девственника. Сам ко мне подкатил, еще там, в Кинлохе.  
— Потому что ты мне ужасно понравилась. Даже если бы ты не решила вступить в Орден — я все равно бы попытался познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
— Слушай, ты меня сейчас просто… — Нерия привстает на цыпочки и обнимает его за шею. — Просто размазал своим признанием.  
С этими словами она легко, едва касаясь, целует его и отстраняется.  
— Так что там насчет посвящения?  
— Вообще-то я не должен тебе рассказывать.  
— Почему?  
— Это тайна. Мы клянемся не разглашать ее.  
— Нифига себе. А ничего, что я уже вроде как своя?  
— Ты не «вроде как». Ты своя. Но мне нельзя рассказывать тебе о сути посвящения. Не переживай, скоро сама все узнаешь.  
— И как скоро?  
— Ну… я не знаю. Обычно рекруты числятся в учебке минимум год. Но иногда бывает быстрее, если намечается крупная операция. Пойдем завтракать?  
— Хорошо, — соглашается она, направляясь вслед за ним в сторону базы. — Но учти, я от тебя не отстану, пока не вытрясу все о посвящении.   
— Хорошо, — улыбается он в ответ. — Но учти, я буду сопротивляться.  
— Ха! Сопротивляться он будет! — Нерия победно улыбается. — Ты просто меня еще недостаточно хорошо знаешь.  
— И надеюсь узнать получше.  
***  
В полупустой столовой — насколько Нерия успела убедиться, стражей на базе совсем немного, хорошо если сотня человек наберется — они с Алистером садятся за столик в углу принимаются за еду. Нерия в очередной раз поражается тому как Алистер умудряется умять за раз две порции блинчиков, омлет с овощами, пять сосисок и два круассана с шоколадным кремом.  
— Вот это я понимаю — здоровый аппетит, — уже привычно шутит она, глядя как он расправляется с остатками круассана, запивая его кофе со сливками. — Не связан ли он тоже с посвящением?  
Алистер загадочно улыбается, тщательно жует, мотает головой, словно намекая, что ей не удастся вытянуть из него ни слова. Нерия допивает свой апельсиновый сок и выставляет посуду на поднос, когда к ним подходит один из стражей — пожилой эльф в униформе целителя.  
— Рекрут Сурана? — деловито осведомляется он.  
— Да, — она удивленно кивает.  
— Вам надлежит явиться в медчасть. Вот направление.  
С этими словами целитель, словно утратив к ней всякий интерес, разворачивается и выходит из столовой.  
— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спрашивает она у Алистера.  
— Дай-ка, — он протягивает руку и, взяв ее направление, изучает его. — Похоже, тебе не придется вытрясать из меня информацию о посвящении. Думаю, ты пройдешь его сегодня.  
— Серьезно? — она чувствует небывалое воодушевление. Либо намечается что-то крупное, какая-то важная операция, как говорил Алистер. Либо командование сочло ее достойной досрочно — она ведь здесь меньше года. — Тогда пойдем скорее. Я хочу успеть принять душ.   
Выйдя в коридор, они направляются в сторону жилых помещений и, проходя через главный вестибюль наблюдают странную картину. Десяток полицейских вводят в здание трех мужчин в тюремных комбинезонах и наручниках. Страж с сержантскими нашивками на форме расписывается в бумагах, которые держит один из полицейских, после чего кивает арестантам и, больше не глядя на них, направляется вглубь здания. Арестанты, ошарашенно озираясь, топают за ним в сопровождении уже не полицейских, а еще троих стражей.  
— Нифига себе! — вырывается у Нерии. — Ты видел? Это же Давет Браун, грабитель банков. Его по телеку показывали. Остальные двое, похоже, тоже серьезные чуваки. И что они здесь делают?  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво говорит Алистер, нервно потирая шею. — Вообще у Ордена с момента создания есть право призыва. Теоретически мы можем призвать в стражи любого, хоть короля, хоть осужденного преступника. Но я впервые вижу, чтобы Орден этим правом пользовался.  
— Как интересно, — говорит она. — С чего бы это они.  
— Не знаю, — искренне отвечает он. — Пойдем?  
***  
Приняв душ, и переодевшись в чистые спортивные штаны и футболку с эмблемой Ордена, она направляется в медчасть. Пройдя гулкими пустыми коридорами через половину базы, она толкает дверь с красным крестом на стекле, и сталкивается нос к носу все с тем-же эльфом-целителем.  
— Сурана? — осведомляется он, не глядя на нее и помечая что-то в документах, которые держит в руках.  
— Да. Вы дали мне направление.   
— Дайте, — он берет ее направление и, черканув что-то поверх, возвращает. — Яйцеклетки на криоконсервацию сдали?  
— Да.  
— Тогда идите в третью процедурную. Вам нужна сестра Долорес Тейлор. Отдайте ей направление и следуйте ее указаниям.  
С этими словами он, снова уткнувшись носом в бумаги, обходит ее и поспешно выходит за дверь.  
Пожав плечами, Нерия бредет по длинному коридору, изучая таблички на дверях. За одной из дверей она слышит возмущенный мужской голос.  
— С какой радости мне участвовать в вашей благотворительности? Можете у меня отсосать! Вам надо, вы и сдавайте сперму. А я не желаю.  
— Учитывая, при каких обстоятельствах вам заменили пожизненный срок на вступление в Орден, у вас отсутствует право решать эти вопросы. Считайте, что вы до сих пор в федеральной тюрьме, просто обстановка более комфортная, — отвечает другой голос.  
— Такой херни в тюрьме не требуют.  
— Не требуют. Но вы теперь рекрут и обязаны выполнять приказ старшего по званию. Вам приказано сдать семенной материал. Выполнять!..  
Третья процедурная обнаруживается в небольшом закутке. Постучав, Нерия толкает дверь. Внутри, за столом с компьютером на нем, сидит симпатичная брюнетка чуть за сорок и заполняет какие-то таблицы, поглядывая на экран.  
— Сестра Тейлор? — Нерия входит и закрывает за собой дверь. — Меня прислали к вам.   
— Отлично, — улыбается сестра. — Направление у вас?  
— Да. Вот оно.  
Сестра Тейлор берет ее направление, сворачивает окно с таблицами, открывает другую программу и в развернувшимся окне Нерия видит свое фото. Сестра вводит код с направления в специальное окно, поднимается и, достав из металлического шкафа наполненный жидкостью пакет в шуршащей фольге, свернутые трубки и иглу в упаковке, кивает Нерии.  
— Пойдемте.  
Со все возрастающим недоумением Нерия, вслед за сестрой Тейлор, возвращается в коридор и, пройдя еще немного, заходит в комнату, оказавшуюся типичной больничной палатой — кровать с кучей оборудования вокруг у стены, рядом кресло для посетителя, на противоположной стене выключенный телевизор.  
— Переодевайтесь и устраивайтесь поудобнее, — Тейлор кладет на одеяло свернутую больничную рубашку и подкатывает к кровати стойку на колесиках.  
Нерия подчиняется. Сложив свернутую одежду в кресло, она натягивает рубашку и укладывается в кровать, взбив подушки поудобнее.  
— Поздравляю вас, — с легкой улыбкой говорит Тейлор. — Сейчас вы пройдете посвящение в ряды Серых стражей. Давайте руку.  
Нерия протягивает руку и наблюдает, как Тейлор ловко вводит иглу ей в вену, и, подсоединив гибкую трубку к принесенному из процедурной фольгированному пакету с непонятной маркировкой, следит как трубка заполняется чуть мутноватой жидкостью.  
— Что это? — Нерия заинтригована.  
— Посвящение, — отвечает Тейлор. — Не пугайтесь непривычных ощущений, это нормально. Возможно головокружение, сонливость, ощущение жара и покалывания и некоторые другие симптомы. Это нормально.  
— Хорошо, — Нерия заставляет себя устроиться поудобнее и расслабиться, пока жидкость вливается в ее кровь.  
— Чувствуете что-нибудь? — Тейлор заинтересованно смотрит на нее.  
— Кажется… Да, чувствую.  
— Что именно?  
— Слегка кружится голова, окружающие предметы немного расплываются перед глазами. Очень хочется пить.  
— Жажда. Это хорошо. Тогда продолжим, — Тейлор кивает каким-то своим мыслям, встает очень прямо, словно готовится отдать честь, и, сделав глубокий вдох, начинает говорить очень торжественным тоном, — Присоединяйтесь к нам, братья и сестры. Присоединяйтесь к нам, сокрытым тенью, где мы бдим неусыпно. Присоединяйтесь, ибо на нас возложен долг, от которого нельзя отречься. И если суждено вам погибнуть, знайте — ваша жертва не будет забыта. И однажды мы все присоединимся к вам.  
На последних словах в глазах у Нерии резко темнеет. Она проваливается в душную, вязкую темноту, словно тонет в озере нефти. Неизвестно сколько времени она плавает в этой темноте, невесомая и недвижимая, не чувствуя даже собственного тела, прежде чем пытается пошевелиться. Тьма вокруг идет рябью, сминается словно бумага, светлеет. Словно сквозь туман вокруг проступают очертания чего-то огромного, похожего на горную гряду. Очертания медленно увеличиваются, потом снова сменяются темнотой, но уже не такой как в самом начале — не абсолютной. Нерия замечает что-то, похожее на искры, мелькающее вдалеке и, попытавшись приблизиться, словно летит вперед, по-прежнему не чувствуя своего тела. Искорки превращаются в светлую точку впереди, по сторонам мелькают очертания каменных стен, словно Нерия оказалась в пещере. Скорость возрастает, точка впереди разрастается до сияющей алым светом неправильной окружности, потом заполняет горизонт светящимся морем и, наконец, Нерия словно вылетает из темного туннеля на открытое пространство. Своды огромной пещеры возносятся ввысь и теряются в сгущающейся тьме, дрожащий свет оказывается отбеском тысяч факелов, текущих далеко внизу огненной рекой. Нерию, по-прежнему бестелесную, подхватывает течением этой реки и несет вдаль, где свет становится ярче и насыщеннее. Одновременно с этим Нерия чувствует приближающуюся опасность. Она не смогла бы сейчас даже четко определить причину этого ощущения, но оно растет, ширится, заполняет собой всю ее. Двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, она окунается в колышущееся море света впереди и все пространство перед ее взором занимает нечто чудовищное, похожее на голову огромного ящера, покрытую гниющей черной чешуей.   
Чувство опасности взрывается в голове, завывая как пожарная сирена, когда чешуя на двух уродливых наростах приходит в движение и ползет вверх, открывая два горящих глаза, полных ярости. Нерия пытается заставить себя двигаться назад, убраться подальше от источника ужаса, пожирающего ее. Ей удается заставить себя двигаться в обратную сторону, прочь от чудища, но слишком медленно — словно она плывет в густом, вязком киселе. Чудовище шевелится, выдыхает из ноздрей сизый дым и вздымает голову на длинной шее высоко вверх, возвышаясь над Нерией, словно небоскреб. Раскрываются огромные кожистые крылья, открывается гигантская пасть, полная острых как кинжалы зубов, и из глотки вырывается жуткий рев, сотрясающий стены. Многоголосое эхо откликается откуда-то снизу, а потом в пасти зарождается, закручиваясь, смерч темного пламени и охватывает Нерию. Она горит. Кричит дико и страшно, от невыносимой боли, но не может издать ни звука. Жуткое пламя пожирает ее, а потом наступает темнота.  
***  
Нерия открывает глаза и судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Боль исчезает мгновенно, изгнанная реальностью, но память о ней никуда не денется.  
— Ты очнулась, — знакомый голос заставляет ее повернуть голову, и встретиться взглядом с Алистером, сидящем в кресле у кровати. Его улыбка возвращает Нерии чувство реальности.  
— Пить хочется, — хрипло говорит она.  
— Держи, — Алистер протягивает ей баночку лимонада.  
Нерия дергает за кольцо, срывает мягкую металлическую заглушку и жадно присасывается к открывшемуся отверстию в крышке. Осушив банку в три огромных глотка, она чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы снова попытаться что-то сказать.  
— Что это было? — спрашивает она уже почти нормальным голосом.  
— Ты прошла посвящение. И справилась блестяще. Те трое уголовников еще валяются в отключке, одного даже откачивать пришлось, а ты уже вернулась.   
— Долго я была без сознания?  
— Всего три часа. Насколько мне известно, это рекорд.  
— Серьезно?  
— Ага. Я провел в таком состоянии почти сутки.  
— Ну, теперь-то ты мне расскажешь что это за хрень вообще? Меня мучили кошмары. Я словно летела сквозь какие-то пещеры и там было чудовище.  
— Архидемон.  
— Что?  
— Ты видела архидемона. Начинается Мор, Нерия.  
— В каком смысле «мор»? Я думала, это что-то вроде сказок про ведьм, живущих в диких землях Коркари и похищающих младенцев.  
— Ты разве не учила историю в школе?  
— Учила конечно. Но сложно относиться к чему-то, случившемуся тысячу лет назад, как к реальности. И, вроде, тогда наши победили?  
— Наши победили, — он улыбается, но улыбка быстро гаснет. — К сожалению, не окончательно. Порождения тьмы… они ищут древних богов, и когда находят — заражают скверной. Тогда начинается новый Мор.  
— Хорошо. Допустим. Но какое отношение это имеет к тому, как меня накрыло от этой штуки, которую мне влили в вену.  
— Самое прямое. Ты спрашивала что делает нас Серыми стражами. Скверна в крови.  
— Погоди… Хочешь сказать, все здесь присутствующие добровольно позволили заразить себя скверной? А зачем?  
— А вот это я тебе сейчас объясню на практике. — Он подает ей одежду. — Собирайся.  
Отлепив датчики, отчего монитор на стене разражается паническим писком, Нерия натягивает штаны и футболку, когда в палату врывается запыхавшаяся сестра Тейлор.  
— Ох, хвала Андрасте, вы в порядке. У меня сработал сигнал от вашего монитора. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Хорошо. Все в порядке. Можно мне уйти?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Отлично.  
***  
Вслед за Алистером она покидает медчасть. Они идут лабиринтом коридоров, спускаясь все ниже и ниже и, наконец, выходят к лифту в бетонной стене. Алистер прикладывает свой пропуск к считывателю, лифт открывается. Вместо ряда кнопок с номерами этажей, внутри еще один считыватель, который загорается зеленым, в ответ на прикосновение Алистерова пропуска. Двери закрываются и лифт медленно ползет вниз. Едва они опускаются на пару ярдов, Нерию накрывает странным, доселе неизвестным чувством — словно что-то неприятно скребется внутри. С каждой секундой это чувство усиливается, ввергая Нерию в панику.  
— Алистер, — она берет его за руку, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. — Ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
— Например? — спокойно откликается он.  
— Я не могу объяснить. Какое-то очень нехорошее чувство, словно впереди опасность.  
— Потерпи немножко. Сейчас сама все увидишь.  
Лифт останавливается. Двери открываются и впереди оказывается длинный темный коридор. Странное чувство резко усиливается. Нерии кажется, что еще немного, и она забьется в ближайший угол, трясясь и рыдая от ужаса. Алистер, между тем, щелкает выключателем на стене. С резкими щелчками загораются флуоресцентные лампы под потолком, освещая коридор впереди. Нерия, по-прежнему вцепившись в руку Алистера, следует за ним мимо массивных металлических дверей по обе стороны коридора. Наконец, свернув направо, Алистер открывает своим пропуском еще одну дверь — такую же массивную, как и прочие, и пропускает Нерию вперед.  
Едва шагнув внутрь, она чуть не падает — чувство опасности взрывается внутри, лишая воли, заставляя повернуться и бежать прочь, но вместо этого она медленно идет вперед, пока не оказывается перед стеклянной стеной, за которой открывается что-то вроде тюремной камеры. В углу копошится какая-то черная куча. Нерия морщится от странного, неприятного запаха, похожего на вонь испорченного мяса. Она делает еще шаг, подходя к стеклу почти вплотную: протянуть руку — и можно коснуться его, когда куча в углу вдруг вырастает и одним движением кидается вперед, словно размазываясь по прозрачной преграде. Нерия отшатывается в ужасе. Существо в камере одновременно похоже и не похоже на человека. Словно некромант выкопал полуразложившееся тело и заставил его двигаться. Кожа существа влажно блестит от мерзкой черной слизи, застывающей крупными каплями, в огромной пасти видны заостренные зубы, руки — или скорее лапы — вооружены острыми когтями. Глаза, затянутые плотной серебристой пеленой, должны быть слепы, однако чудовище совершенно точно видит ее, следит за ее движениями, ищет возможности напасть.  
— Охренеть! — вырывается у Нерии. — Что это за мерзость?  
— Порождение тьмы, — отвечает Алистер, вставая рядом с ней. Они кажутся неразумными, ведомыми только жаждой убийства и разрушения, но это не так. У них есть некое подобие организации. Они способны действовать сообща. И они, находя спящих древних богов, заражают их скверной, превращая в архидемонов. Когда орды этих тварей высыпают на поверхность — начинается Мор. Что он из себя представляет ты читала в книжках по истории.  
— Алистер, ты уверен, что там дано точное описание? Все-таки тысяча лет…  
— Можешь не сомневаться. Серые стражи бережно хранят всю информацию о Морах и всем, что с ними связано.  
— Но это же… ужасно, — Нерия замолкает, вдруг осознав, что неприятное чувство, терзавшее ее, вдруг отступило, сменившись ощущением найденной цели. — Уфф. Меня, кажется, отпустило.  
— Это потому что ты увидела его, — Алистер кивает на беснующуюся за стеклянной стеной тварь. — Стражи, позволяя скверне правильным образом проникнуть в свою кровь, становятся иммунны к заражению и приобретают возможность чувствовать порождений тьмы. Правда, тут есть и другая сторона — порождения тьмы тоже чувствуют нас.  
— То есть, нам предстоит бороться с Мором? А вдруг я ошиблась. Вдруг это просто влияние скверны на мой мозг вызвало галлюцинацию об этом?  
— Ты же не думаешь, будто я опираюсь только на твои слова? Мне Дункан сказал, пока ты была без сознания. Так что да, нам предстоит остановить Мор. Правда, это будет не сегодня и не завтра. Хочешь уйти отсюда? Или полюбуешься еще?  
— Да, давай уйдем. Мне нужно как-то переварить это все.  
***  
Они возвращаются к лифту и, поднявшись наверх, идут обратно по лабиринту коридоров.  
— Кстати, теперь ты сможешь без проблем пробежать двадцать миль, даже не сбив дыхание.  
— Серьезно? Дело в этом?  
— Да. Скверна меняет нас. Делает более выносливыми, более сильными.  
— Наверняка есть побочные эффекты.  
— Даже не сомневайся. Например, резкое снижение, хм, плодовитости. Даже если только один в паре — страж, завести ребенка становится очень сложно. А если оба — практически невозможно. Поэтому перед посвящением рекруты сдают семенной материал или яйцеклетки для заморозки. Чтобы, если тебе захочется завести детей, у тебя была такая возможность.  
— Хм, а мне сказали, что это благотворительная программа.  
— Программа тоже есть. Невостребованные материалы передаются на благотворительность. Услуги банка спермы стоят дорого. Донорские яйцеклетки и того дороже. Орден помогает тем, кто хочет детей, но не имеет возможности заплатить за это, в обмен на разрешение получать информацию о развитии и состоянии здоровья родившихся детей.  
— Дети тоже рождаются с иммунитетом к скверне?  
— Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Это выяснили уже давно. Но продолжают по привычке собирать информацию.  
— И это все побочные явления?  
— Нет, не все. Сейчас стражи живут почти тот же срок, что и все остальные, плюс-минус лет десять в зависимости от разных причин. Но раньше, до того, как были созданы препараты, снижающие влияние скверны, с момента посвящения, если страж вообще переживал его…  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом. Древние стражи, буквально, пили кровь порождений тьмы, смешанную с кровью архидемона. Выживала после посвящения в лучшем случае треть рекрутов. Поэтому теперь посвящение проводится в больничных условиях.  
— Кошмар. И что дальше?  
— Дальше с момента посвящения стражу было отпущено максимум лет тридцать. Потом скверна брала свое и страж медленно превращался в подобие порождений тьмы. Начинал слышать зов. Тогда он уходил на глубинные тропы, чтобы убить как можно больше порождений тьмы, прежде чем сам будет убит ими. Но теперь большинство стражей не доживают даже до зова, умирая от естественных причин в очень пожилом возрасте.  
— Ты меня здорово успокоил, — бурчит Нерия, которую немедленно настигает приступ ипохондрии.  
— Это теперь моя обязанность. Дункан назначил меня вашим инструктором. Твоим и тех трех парней, что привезли сегодня.  
— То есть я теперь должна говорить тебе «сэр»?  
— Только в официальной или боевой обстановке, — улыбается он.  
Остаток пути до ее комнаты они проходят в молчании. Открыв дверь, Нерия резко останавливается на пороге, не веря своим глазам. На столе стоит здоровенное ведро мороженого — ванильно-шоколадного с орехами пекан в карамели и с карамельной прослойкой. Нерия оборачивается и встречает веселый взгляд Алистера.  
— Я приготовил тебе подарок, — улыбается он. — Правда, если бы ты не очнулась в ближайшее время — пришлось бы съесть его самому, чтобы не растаяло, а тебе купить еще.  
— Спасибо, Алистер! Это охренительно! — она привстает на цыпочках, чтобы обнять его за шею, и благодарно чмокает в губы, после чего вооружается лежащей на столе ложкой и, содрав крышку, принимается поедать восхитительно вкусное, слегка подтаявшее мороженое. Только слопав половину, она понимает насколько была голодна. Алистер сидит рядом, с улыбкой наблюдая за ней.  
— Хочешь? — Нерия пододвигает мороженое к нему.  
— Не откажусь, — он берет ложку и, зацепив огромный ком мороженого, отправляет в рот.  
— Это мое любимое мороженое, — говорит она.  
— Я жнафю, — отвечает Алистер, жуя.  
— Откуда?  
— Ты сама сказала, пока мы ехали в Денерим из Кинлоха. Очень вкусное, — он зачерпывает еще.  
— Нифига себе. И ты запомнил.  
— Я фе… — он глотает и втыкает ложку в остатки мороженого. — Я же говорил, ты мне сразу понравилась. Очень.  
— Хм… Я тут припомнила наш утренний разговор, — она чувствует, как ее губы сами расползаются в улыбке. — И хочу проверить одну гипотезу. Запри дверь, пожалуйста.  
Алистер, резко покрасневший, встает и, заперев дверь, возвращается к столу. Нерия, поднявшись, усаживается ему на колени. Его лицо так близко — щеки пылают, зрачки расширены настолько, что, кажется, в них можно утонуть. Она чувствует его ладони на своей заднице и улыбается еще шире.  
— Я планирую устроить секс-марафон, — шепчет она, склонившись к его уху. — Поможешь мне?  
— С огромным удовольствием, — отвечает он.


	7. Год 15:30, 18 Солиса

Солона Амелл отрывается от составления промежуточного отчета о результатах первого этапа эксперимента и, потянувшись, разминает затекшую спину. Глаза чешутся, словно в них насыпали песка. В голове тяжелый туман. Она умывается холодной водой из крана для мытья лабораторной посуды, и, вытащив из ящика своего стола пачку сигарет, выходит на маленький балкон. Щелкнув зажигалкой, она с наслаждением затягивается, привычно ощущая чувство вины. Она обещала Каллену бросить курить, и уже почти справилась. А потом они переехали в Киркволл.  
Солона с удовольствием вспоминает их поездку из Кинлоха в Хоннлит. Они ехали не спеша, несколько дней. Ночевали в придорожных мотелях. Как одержимые занимались любовью, порой съезжая для этого на обочину в тот же миг, как возникало желание. В те несколько дней она была абсолютно, невероятно счастлива. Ей безумно понравилась его семья. Его родители жили в браке уже двадцать пять лет, вырастили четырех детей и до сих пор безумно любили друг друга. Солона замечала это в их словах, жестах, взглядах, которыми они обменивались. Ей казалось, что у них с Калленом все будет так же. Она даже рассказала сестре Каллена Мии о своих планах — они оба сделают хорошую карьеру в ближайшие пять лет. Каллен станет заместителем рыцаря-командора, а Солона защитит диссертацию. Потом можно будет подумать о детях — ей хотелось двоих. И конечно же о собственном доме в Верхнем городе Киркволла. Ей представлялось как они будут сидеть вечером в патио, или в садике на крыше, и, потягивая прохладительные напитки, наблюдать за играющими детьми. Мия тогда засмеялась и сказала: «Хочешь развеселить Создателя — расскажи о своих планах». Солона даже слегка обиделась на нее. Теперь она понимает, что Мия была права.  
Прилетев в Киркволл, они сняли небольшую квартиру с одной спальней в районе порта — чтобы было удобно и недалеко идти до парома, что ходил между городом и островом, на котором располагались Казематы. Машину Каллен продал еще в Ферелдене — в Киркволле с его узенькими древними улочками от здоровенного внедорожника одни проблемы.  
Все шло отлично. Лаборатория, в которой Солоне предстояло работать, была оборудована всем необходимым, профессор Орсино оказался очень милым и обходительным, а предложенная тема сулила, при условии ожидаемого результата серии экспериментов, эпохальные открытия. Каллену тоже нравилась новая должность. Идеальное будущее, которое она себе представляла, казалось лежащим прямо перед ней на красивом подносе — нужно только протянуть руку и взять его.  
***  
А потом, месяц назад, она поняла, что по уши влюбилась в Орсино. Сначала ей казалось, что она просто питает к нему естественное и неизбежное уважение, которого он безусловно заслуживал. Он был невероятно умен, талантлив и эрудирован. Почти гениален. При первом знакомстве ей стало невыносимо стыдно за то, что она когда-то передавала матери порочащие его слухи. Но, кроме того, он был еще идеально учтив, обходителен, галантен и невероятно хорош собой — смуглая кожа, породистое лицо, импозантная проседь в угольно-черных волосах, восхитительной красоты глаза. С ним можно было обсудить что угодно — от механизма рекомбинации генов до классического артхауса. Солона поняла, что думает о нем не только как о научном руководителе, когда он, однажды, выскользнул вслед за ней на балкон и, попросив у нее сигарету, затянулся с плохо скрываемым наслаждением.  
— Андрасте милосердная, как же мне этого не хватает, — сказал он, выдохнув облачко дыма.  
— Вы тоже бросаете, профессор? — она привычно отметила, что наедине с ним чувствует себя удивительно хорошо и вдруг осознала, что это неспроста.  
— Да. Обещал жене бросить, — он улыбнулся. — И все никак. Кстати, Солона, зовите меня просто Орсино. Я настаиваю.  
— Хорошо, про… Орсино, — она улыбнулась, чувствуя как горят щеки.  
— У нас с вами теперь есть маленькая общая тайна…  
Он тогда подмигнул ей и, затушив сигарету, ушел. Она, ошарашенная открытием, закурила еще одну, пытаясь привести в порядок бушующие в голове мысли.  
Солона снова затягивается, пытаясь прогнать непрошеные воспоминания. Но мысли об Орсино настойчиво лезут в голову и сдаваться не собираются. Она думает о том, как он улыбается ей при встрече. Как, едва касаясь, целует ей руку на прощание. Думает о том, что его жена — женщина невероятной, ошеломляющей красоты, с которой ей никогда не сравниться. Да еще и начальница Каллена.  
Каллен. При каждой мысли о нем Солона чувствует себя отвратительной предательницей — грязной и лживой. Сама ситуация с этой влюбленностью в научного руководителя при наличии мужа, которому она совсем недавно клялась перед алтарем в вечной любви, напоминает третьесортный водевиль. Солона пытается заставить себя думать о нем так, как думала раньше. Вспоминать его голос, его ласковый взгляд, его крепкие объятия, вспоминать о том, что заставляло ее на протяжении нескольких лет переполняться нежностью к нему. Но вместо этого в мозгу против воли всплывают картины, представляющие ее мужа в не самом выигрышном свете. Каллен не может похвастаться такой же эрудицией, как профессор Орсино. С Калленом не получится обсудить вопрос реакции клеточных культур на разные типы магического воздействия. С ним не поговоришь о культовом для любителей артхауса фильме, в котором исследуется вопрос общения человека с богом — Каллен скажет, что не любит подобную нудятину и предложит посмотреть вместе новый блокбастер. Даже если сравнивать внешность — Каллен все равно проигрывает. Он молод, атлетичен, и дивно хорош собой, но внешность у него простоватая, и развитая мускулатура лишь подчеркивает эту простоватость. Тогда как Орсино — изящный, утонченный, изысканный, обладает тем редким типом внешности, который с возрастом становится только лучше, и вообще кажется ей сейчас воплощением идеала мужской красоты.  
***  
Усилием воли Солона заставляет себя вернуться к работе. Данные в таблицах требуют пристального внимания, ошибиться нельзя ни в коем случае. И все же работа продвигается с трудом. Из-за непрошенных тревожных мыслей, Солона постоянно прерывается, возвращается к началу страницы, перепроверяет данные по десять раз. И все равно делает ошибки. Это раздражает неимоверно. Ей очень хочется снова стать спокойной и довольной, увлеченной работой над экспериментом и диссертацией. Такой, какой она была год назад, когда только вернулась в Киркволл.  
Тихий шорох открывшейся двери заставляет Солону обернуться.  
— Эй, Сол, обедать пойдешь? — Грейс, ее бывшая одноклассница по магической средней школе, улыбается ей, стоя в проеме.  
— Не знаю. Мне что-то не хочется. И работы еще много.  
— Да ладно тебе. Работа никуда не убежит. У нее ножек нет. Пошли, развеешься немного, а то скоро корни тут пустишь.  
— Ну хорошо. Может кофе.  
— Сол, ты себя в зеркале давно видела? Зеленая вся. Диета из кофе и сигарет не самая полезная штука. Давай, собирайся.  
Солона кивает, сохраняет результаты, закрывает программу, и выключив компьютер, подхватывает сумочку.  
— Куда пойдем?  
— В Нижнем городе открылась новая забегаловка. Кунарийская. Говорят аутентичная — сами кунари туда ходят.  
— Я не особо люблю кунарийскую кухню, честно говоря. Все это острое, пряное, с кучей специй.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Но если не любишь острое — тебе никто не мешает взять просто шашлычки. Куриные, например. И не поливать их соусом.  
— Ладно, пойдем.  
Они выходят на пристань, дожидаются парома и, спустя двадцать минут, усаживаются за столик на веранде кунарийской закусочной. Молодой и симпатичный официант с аккуратными, закрученными вперед рогами, подходит к их столику и улыбается так, словно действительно рад их видеть.  
— Добрый день, милые леди. В обеденные часы у нас скидка десять процентов на все меню, кроме напитков. Что будете заказывать?  
— Мне, пожалуйста, Абан атааши, — Грейс жадно разглядывает обнаженный торс официанта, разрисованный алым узором из полос и геометрических фигур, подчеркивающим рельефную мускулатуру.  
— А вам?  
— А мне что-нибудь самое не острое, — отвечает Солона. — Из курицы. Лучше вообще без специй.  
— Сделаем, не волнуйтесь, — подмигивает официант. — Что леди будут пить?  
— Манговый чай со льдом, — выпаливает Грейс, не дав Солоне вставить ни слова. — Поверь, это невероятно вкусно.  
— Хорошо.  
Когда приносят их заказ, Грейс хватает свой запотевший стакан и, явно наслаждаясь, делает огромный глоток.  
— Божественно, — говорит она. — Спасибо вам.  
— Я рад, что вам нравится, — широко улыбается официант.  
Солона тоже подносит стакан к губам. Напиток и правда восхитительный — яркий вкус манго с нотками красного апельсина и мяты замечательно бодрит и придает сил, заставляя забыть об изнуряющей жаре. Солона подцепляет на вилку кусочек предложенной ей курицы в сливочном соусе и, прожевав, понимает, что есть это ей не хочется совершенно. Плотные кусочки куриного филе кажутся резиновыми и безвкусными — словно она пытается жевать кусок картона. Грейс, между тем, с аппетитом поглощает свой Абан атааши, оказавшийся морской рыбой, запеченной в остром соусе со специями и кусочками лимона и имбиря. Пахнет ее рыба так, что рот Солоны мгновенно наполняется слюной.  
— У вас все хорошо? — официант подходит, среагировав на ее жест.  
— Да, все чудесно. Но, если можно, я бы хотела то же самое, что ест моя подруга.  
— Не понравилось блюдо без специй? Ничего удивительного. Я всегда удивляюсь как можно есть что-то подобное.  
— Простите. Я не ожидала. Я, конечно же, оплачу его.  
— Погоди, — встревает Грейс, откровенно строя официанту глазки. — А нельзя как-нибудь просто заменить ей блюдо?  
— Отчего же нельзя? Без проблем. Особенно если милая леди поделится со мной номером своего телефона.  
— Записывайте, — Грейс радостно диктует номер и, когда официант удаляется, забрав тарелку Солоны, плотоядно улыбается ему вслед.  
— Хм, официант, значит?  
— Не смотри на меня так. Я теперь свободная женщина и имею право флиртовать с кем хочу. И потом — ну разве он не потрясающий? — Грейс мечтательно закатывает глаза. — Роскошные мускулы, красивые руки и обалденные рога! Я уже неделю тут обедаю и постоянно представляю себе какой у него может быть член. Кроме того, мне утвердили тему и я намерена отпраздновать с огоньком.  
— Утвердили, серьезно? Поздравляю! Это и правда стоит отпраздновать, но прямо вот кунари…  
— А что? Думаешь не поместится?  
— Я не о том. Я, скорее, о разнице культур. Они еще сотню лет назад держали магов в цепях и с зашитыми ртами, как животных. С ними же мирный договор подписали всего тридцать лет назад.  
— Глупости ты говоришь. Я же не замуж за него собираюсь, — Грейс замечает, что официант направляется к ним с новой тарелкой, и, склонившись к уху Солоны, шепчет. — Я всего лишь хочу с ним задорно потрахаться.  
Официант, не отрывая откровенно раздевающего взгляда от Грейс, ставит перед Солоной тарелку с рыбой и нарочито неспешно удаляется, демонстрируя красиво развитые мышцы спины.  
На вкус рыба оказывается действительно великолепной. Забыв, что всю жизнь ненавидела острое, Солона с удовольствием приступает к еде. Впрочем, съев чуть больше половины, она чувствует, что катастрофически объелась. Даже ощущает противную легкую тошноту. Наскоро допив свой манговый чай, и расплатившись, она прощается с Грейс, которая очевидно собирается продолжить флирт, и возвращается в Казематы, намереваясь с головой погрузиться в работу.  
***  
С работой, впрочем, не клеится. Тошнота постепенно усиливается, размывая внимание, не давая сосредоточиться. Промучившись три часа, Солона раздраженно выключает компьютер, и, сдав ключи от лаборатории, отправляется домой.  
Квартира встречает ее гудением робота-пылесоса, нарезающего круги по гостиной из-за сбившейся программы. Солона выключает пылесос, разбирает и закидывает вещи в стиральную машину, запускает программу стирки.  
Надо заставить себя поужинать, думает она, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Она и правда в последнее время слишком мало ест и слишком много курит. В холодильнике обнаруживаются, аккуратно рассортированные по контейнерам, овощное рагу и телячьи отбивные, но ничего не вызывает у нее аппетита. Наскоро пожарив яичницу, она усаживается за стол и, едва проглотив первый кусок, подскакивает и бежит в ванную, зажимая рот. С унитазом она обнимается долго — ее неудержимо рвет желчью. Когда желудок успокаивается, она умывается холодной водой, выбрасывает яичницу в мусорную корзину, и, выпив немного воды, плетется в спальню.  
Просыпается она глубокой ночью от того, что Каллен слегка трясет ее за плечо. Он в домашней футболке и пижамных штанах, влажные после душа волосы завиваются тугими колечками.  
— Сол, ты уснула поверх покрывала, — тихо говорит он.  
— Да, прости, — она встает, и, едва он снимает покрывало, снова ложится в постель, свернувшись калачиком.  
— Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? — шепчет он взволнованно.  
— Все в порядке, просто устала.  
— Спокойной ночи, — он целует ее в висок и забирается под одеяло.  
— Угу, — отвечает она, и, отвернувшись, кусает губы, сдерживая вдруг подступившие слезы, пока не проваливается в сон.  
***  
Легкий бриз врывается в открытое окно, неся с собой запахи моря и нагретого солнцем камня. Солона открывает глаза под писк будильника, нажимает на кнопку, заставляя его замолчать, и переворачивается на другой бок, натянув одеяло до ушей. Спустя несколько минут — она даже не успевает снова провалиться в сон, срабатывает второй будильник. Заставив себя сесть, она выключает и его, сует ноги в тапочки и, зевая, плетется в ванную умываться. С кухни призывно пахнет кофе, Солона с удовольствием принюхивается, предвкушая. Умывшись и причесавшись, она входит на кухню, и целует в щеку Каллена, возящегося у плиты.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он, помешивая в сковороде лопаткой. — Омлет будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Мне пока только кофе.  
Она садится к столу. Залезает на стул с ногами и, взяв свою чашку, с удовольствием делает первый глоток. Телевизор на стене показывает новостной блок. Лощеный диктор с идеальным пробором в идеальной прическе делает загадочное лицо и сообщает: «Студент из Неварры заявил, что нашел доказательство существования реликтовых гоминидов, которых еще называют «снежными людьми». Молодой человек принимал участие в походе по южным областям Ферелдена и снял необычное существо, не похожее ни на один известный вид. На представленных им кадрах действительно заснят гуманоид неизвестного происхождения…». Следом пускают то самое видео — отвратительного качества, снятое телефоном во время ходьбы. Даже когда оператор остановился — картинка все равно продолжает дергаться. Солона насмешливо фыркает.  
— Сол, ты чего? — Каллен усаживается напротив и ставит перед собой тарелку с омлетом.  
— Не обращай внимания. Очередного снежного человека якобы сняли телефоном. Ты не слушал?  
— Нет. И что там?  
— Да вон, смотри. Ужасное видео.  
На экране, тем временем, останавливают кадр, на котором, среди теней смутно проступает темный силуэт, отдаленно похожий на человека. Под закадровый комментарий силуэт обводится красной чертой, чтобы зрителям было удобнее его рассмотреть.  
— Они хотят сказать, что вот это — снежный человек? — Каллен насмешливо ухмыляется. — С таким же успехом это мог бы быть приятель автора видео.  
— Согласна, — Солона подходит к окну и смотрит в сторону пристани. — Каллен, там паром подходит. Ты готов?  
— Да, — он торопливо дожевывает омлет и залпом допивает кофе. — Пойдем скорее.  
Они торопливо вываливаются из квартиры, запирают дверь и быстро направляются в сторону пристани, чтобы сесть на паром, который ходит между портом и Казематами.  
***  
На пароме они с Калленом находят два места в тени и устраиваются там. Плыть до Казематов недолго — всего пятнадцать минут и Солона рассчитывает успеть забежать в кафетерий до начала рабочего дня, чтобы перехватить какой-нибудь салат.  
— Ты помнишь, что сегодня нас ждут у твоих родителей? — спрашивает Каллен.  
— Конечно, помню. Ты уже взял смокинг из проката?  
— Заеду за ним сразу после работы.  
— Хорошо. Не задерживайся, ладно? Иначе мне мама весь мозг вынесет.  
— Не переживай. Я буду вовремя.  
С салатом у Солоны не складывается. Она успевает съесть совсем немного и ей снова приходится бежать в туалет, чтобы пообниматься с унитазом. Бледная, с подгибающимися ногами, она доползает до стола с кофемашиной и нажимает кнопку. Кое-как запив кофе неприятный привкус во рту, Солона пытается сосредоточиться на работе, когда в лабораторию входит Орсино.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбается он. — Как настроение?  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — вяло бормочет она, преодолевая накатившую слабость. — Орсино, я вчера не закончила с отчетом. Плохо себя чувствовала. Сегодня доделаю.  
— Солона, а сейчас вы себя хорошо чувствуете? — обеспокоено говорит он.  
— Тоже не очень, но я могу работать. Честное слово.  
— Солона, вы взрослая девушка, а ведете себя как ребенок. Вам же очевидно плохо. Знаете что, ступайте-ка вы сейчас домой. И даже не вздумайте со мной спорить. Ступайте домой, ложитесь в постель и поспите. Если не наступит улучшения — обязательно обратитесь к врачу. Я серьезно.  
— Конечно. Спасибо, — она берет свою сумку и направляется к выходу. — Вы будете на приеме у моей мамы?  
— Непременно, Солона. И надеюсь увидеть вас там — здоровой и веселой.  
Вернувшись домой, она действительно ложится в постель и засыпает мгновенно, едва коснувшись подушки. Проснувшись через три часа, она долго пьет кофе, настороженно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Желудок бунтовать вроде бы не собирается, так что Солона принимается готовиться к приему у родителей. К моменту возвращения Каллена со смокингом из проката, она успевает причесаться и сделать макияж.  
— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — говорит Каллен, целуя ее в шею.  
— Спасибо. Ты обедал? Могу разогреть тебе бифштекс.  
— Я не голоден. Сейчас соберусь и поедем. Не хотелось бы опоздать.  
Пока Каллен принимает душ, она выбирает платье для вечера и придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркале — не заметит ли мама ее недавнего недомогания. Вполне довольная своим отражением — платье слегка тесновато в груди, но со стороны это незаметно — она помогает Каллену правильно завязать галстук и подает пиджак. Смокинг идет ему невероятно — сидит как влитой и придает простоватой внешности толику утонченности. Она подставляет щеку под его благодарный поцелуй и, вызывает такси.  
***  
Особняк семьи Амелл в Верхнем городе сияет праздничной иллюминацией. У входа толпятся фотографы, и телевизионщики — прием должен посетить Наместник Киркволла с семьей и несколько других персонажей светской хроники. Солона и Каллен проходят сквозь галдящую толпу почти незамеченными — только несколько вспышек щелкают им в лицо. Оказавшись в холле дома, в котором выросла, Солона переводит дух (платье все же слишком тесно в груди) и принимается вежливо улыбаться, здороваясь с гостями.  
— Солона, доченька, — леди Ревка выплывает ей навстречу в роскошном платье цвета фуксии. Фамильные бриллианты на шее и в ушах рассыпают ослепительные искры.  
— Здравствуй, мама, — говорит Солона, обнимая ее и чмокая воздух у ее уха. — А папа не выйдет меня встретить?  
— У твоего отца, как всегда, какие-то срочные дела в Неварре. Он улетел еще вчера, — леди Ревка легкомысленно отмахивается. — Сэр Каллен, рада видеть вас, мой дорогой, — она протягивает руку для поцелуя.  
— Леди Ревка, — Каллен немного нескладно склоняется к ее руке. — Вы как всегда очаровательны.  
— Ах, проказник, — умиляется она. Солоне кажется, что, если бы не гости вокруг — она бы потрепала Каллена по щеке, словно маленького ребенка. — Будь я лет на двадцать моложе… Впрочем, зачем я держу вас здесь? Ступайте к гостям. Сегодня у нас самое изысканное общество. Солона, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе развлечь беседой принца Ваэля. Нельзя, чтобы такой высокий гость скучал.  
— Хорошо, мама, — кивает Солона и, опираясь на руку Каллена, направляется в зал, где сервирован изысканный фуршет. Судя по эмблемам на жилетах стюардов, за кейтеринг леди Ревка выложила целое состояние.  
— О, десерты, — воодушевляется Каллен, глядя в дальний угол зала. — Принести тебе?  
— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает она, отыскивая глазами принца. — Я не хочу. Но ты иди.  
— Я скоро, — он благодарно чмокает ее в щеку и направляется к десертному столу.  
Принц Ваэль оказывается невероятно красивым мужчиной и столь же невероятно занудным собеседником. Пообщавшись с ним на нейтральные темы минут десять, Солона находит благовидный предлог и, откланявшись, ретируется.  
К счастью, сегодня ей не нужно подменять леди Ревку в качестве хозяйки вечера и обходить всех гостей. Так что Солона перекидывается парой слов с давними знакомыми и направляется в сторону столов с угощением, чтобы попробовать хоть что-нибудь съесть, надеясь, что желудок не взбунтуется снова. Взяв несколько канапе, она с тарелкой в руках подходит к десертам, где прочно обосновался Каллен, с выражением безграничного счастья на лице уплетающий торт со взбитыми сливками.  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает он, протягивая ей ложку.  
— У меня вот, — она качает головой и демонстрирует ему свои канапе. — Тебе нравится?  
— Потрясающе, — радостно кивает он. — Надо почаще бывать в гостях у твоих родителей.  
— Уверяю тебя, это не мама готовила. И даже не ее повар. Такой торт, если хочешь, можно заказать с доставкой.  
— Отлично. Давай закажем на мой день рождения. Это просто… — он вглядывается в толпу и, поставив свою тарелку на столик, вдруг весь выпрямляется, словно на строевом смотре. — Мэм!  
— Вольно, сэр Каллен. Мы не на службе. Нет никакой необходимости отдавать мне честь, — говорит рыцарь-командор Мередит, подошедшая к ним во всем великолепии своей неувядающей красоты.  
— Да мэм, виноват, — Каллену явно неловко.  
— Монна Резерфорд, — пронзительно-голубые глаза Мередит останавливаются на лице Солоны. — Рада встрече. В Казематах нам нечасто удается увидеться. Мой муж всегда отзывается о вас самым лестным образом.  
— Спасибо, монна Станнард, — улыбается Солона. — Работать с профессором — огромная честь для меня.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр Каллен, — Орсино присоединяется к ним, радостно улыбаясь. — Солона, вижу вам стало лучше.  
— Да, профессор, — кивает она. — Спасибо.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор, — Каллен пожимает протянутую ему руку и вопросительно смотрит на Солону.  
Она чувствует себя неловко, но, к счастью, неприятный разговор откладывается, поскольку только что прибывший Наместник намерен произнести речь. Стюарды разносят бокалы с игристым вином.  
— Почти шестьсот лет назад, — торжественно говорит Наместник, — одна отважная женщина решилась на перемены, которые были необходимы обществу. Когда я думаю об этом — меня поражает насколько она опережала свое время. Идея о полноценной интеграции в общество магов и эльфов была для того периода поистине революционной. До Джустинии Пятой никто из власть имущих даже не задумывался о том — насколько неправильным было общественное устройство, насколько оно тормозило развитие общества, угнетало научную мысль и постоянно балансировало на грани бунта. Начало сегодняшнему прогрессу было положено тогда, в век Дракона, всего лишь одной женщиной, чья несгибаемая воля и острый ум позволили ей переломить тысячелетние традиции. Благодаря ее мужеству, стойкости, таланту и искренней, неподдельной любви ко всем живущим, сегодня, спустя почти шестьсот лет, в этом прекрасном зале присутствуют как равные и люди, и эльфы, и гномы, и кунари. Некоторые из присутствующих владеют магией, другие — лишены этого дара. Но все эти различия — неважно, расовые или магические — не могут разобщить нас. Вместе, рука об руку, мы идем в светлое будущее единства наций и гуманизма, и все это стало возможно благодаря прогрессивным реформам Джустинии Пятой. Ее поступок сложно переоценить. Если давать ему оценку с точки зрения ее потомков — его нельзя назвать иначе, как подвигом, сравнимым с подвигом самой Андрасте. Давайте же поднимем бокалы в честь пятьсот девяносто шестой годовщины начала церковных реформ Святейшей Джустинии Пятой!  
В гудящей толпе слышатся одобрительные возгласы, звон множества бокалов напоминает музыку. Солона чокается с Калленом и подносит бокал к губам, но тут же замечает, что леди Ревка призывно смотрит на нее из центра зала. Видимо, хочет дать какое-то поручение. Солона извиняется и идет к ней.  
***  
Спустя пару часов Солона чувствует себя совершенно вымотанной. Мать все же свалила на нее часть обязанностей хозяйки вечера, а сама сосредоточилась на общении с Наместником и принцем Ваэлем. В очередной раз обойдя гостей, Солона чувствует, что к горлу снова подступает тошнота. Отмахнувшись от Каллена, она спешит в туалет, где ее снова рвет желчью. Обессилевшая, мокрая и дрожащая всем телом, она нажимает кнопку слива и, усевшись прямо на пол, прислоняется лбом к раковине.  
— Сол, детка, ты там? — в дверь тихонько стучит леди Ревка. — Открой.  
— Все в порядке, мама, — отвечает Солона. — Можешь зайти. Дверь не заперта.  
Леди Ревка проскальзывает внутрь, опускается на колени и прикладывает прохладную ладонь к ее лбу.  
— Что с тобой, малышка? Тебе плохо? — в ее глазах видна подступающая паника.  
— Ничего страшного, мам. Просто легкое недомогание. Сейчас пройдет. Я несколько отвыкла от твоих приемов.  
— Не лги мне. Ко мне только что подходил твой муж, сказал, тебе уже пару дней нездоровится. И еще сказал, что ты странно себя ведешь. В чем дело?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Что за глупости? Если ты больна — нужно срочно обратиться к врачу. Нельзя запускать болезнь. Какие у тебя симптомы? Слабость? Лихорадка? Что-то еще?  
— Во имя Андрасте, мама, нет у меня никаких особых симптомов. Меня всего лишь стошнило.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Рвота — очень нехороший знак. Нужно срочно уложить тебя в постель и вызвать целителя. Провести обследование. Вдруг это что-то серьезное?  
— Мама, основной мой симптом — клинический идиотизм, — раздраженно бросает Солона, стряхивая руку матери со своего плеча. — Я второй день забываю нормально поесть. То аппетита нет, то отвлекусь на что-нибудь. Только пью кофе и курю много. Рвота в такой ситуации — вполне нормальна.  
— Но детка, почему ты не ешь? Разве у вас в Казематах нет возможности нормально перекусить? Хочешь я пошлю Мелиссу, чтобы она ходила к вам готовить?  
— Мама, прошу тебя, — Солона резко встает, охваченная гневом, прогоняющим накатившую слабость. — Мои проблемы не решаются кухаркой по вызову.  
— Так поделись со мной. Или я тебе уже не мать? В детстве ты все мне рассказывала. А теперь стала скрытная и отстраненная.  
— Хочешь послушать о моих проблемах? Чудесно, слушай. Я влюбилась в своего научного руководителя. Поняла это месяц назад и с тех пор не знаю как мне быть, — Солона со злорадным удовольствием наблюдает, как леди Ревка ошарашенно прижимает пальцы к губам. — Это мучает меня. Я постоянно вижу в Каллене какие-то недостатки. Всякие мелочи, в которых он проигрывает профессору Орсино. Я не могу нормально работать, потому что все время об этом думаю. Я измотана и постоянно хочу спать. Я чувствую себя гадкой. Отвратительной лгуньей. Каллен такого не заслужил. Мне надо бы сказать ему, но у меня не хватает духу это сделать.  
— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, когда у тебя в последний раз были месячные? — неожиданно спокойно интересуется леди Ревка.  
— В прошлом месяце. Какое это имеет отношение?  
— У тебя задержка?  
— Совсем небольшая. Не вижу связи.  
— А я вижу. Ты не замечала за собой каких-нибудь странностей в последнее время?  
— К чему ты это говоришь?  
— К тому, детка, что ты, похоже, беременна. Вон и платье у тебя на груди вот-вот по швам треснет.  
— Глупости. С чего бы?  
— Ну я даже не знаю. Ты вроде замужняя женщина. Это кажется вполне естественным.  
— Мама, я бы почувствовала.  
— Вот ты и чувствуешь. Я, когда носила тебя, едва не развелась с твоим отцом. Меня в нем вдруг стало все раздражать. А еще с ума сходила от маринованного чеснока и запаха бензина.  
— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…  
— Да, малышка. Я хочу сказать, что все это очень похоже на симптомы беременности. А твоя рвота — обычный токсикоз. Послушай моего совета. Езжай домой, купи тест на беременность и обязательно, завтра же, запишись на прием к доктору Арчеру. Он чудесный специалист. Я извинюсь за тебя перед гостями.  
С этими словами леди Ревка изящно поднимается и выходит, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Солона выходит вслед за ней и поднимается на террасу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Прислонившись к стене, увитой плющом, она ошарашенно пытается осознать вероятность того, что все ее страдания имеют простое и банальное объяснение. Погруженная в свои мысли, она не сразу замечает, что на террасе есть еще кто-то. Два силуэта у балюстрады — мужской и женский. Солона улыбается, делает пару шагов вперед, чтобы извиниться за нарушение их уединения, и застывает как вкопанная. В шезлонге у балюстрады полулежит Мередит, а профессор Орсино сидит рядом и держит ее за руку.  
— … на тебе лица нет, — слышит Солона голос профессора.  
— Просто устала, — тихо отвечает Мередит, проводя пальцами по его щеке.  
— Так давай уедем. Я вообще не люблю все эти сборища.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Мередит, в ее голосе и правда слышна усталость. — Но мне еще нужно перекинуться парой слов с Наместником.  
— Невыносимо смотреть, как ты над собой издеваешься. Тебе нужно хоть иногда отдыхать, а ты вместо этого взваливаешь на себя все больше и больше забот.  
— Что делать? — вздыхает Мередит. — Такая работа.  
— Я знаю, что нам делать, — решительно говорит профессор, придвигаясь ближе к ней. — Завтра же закажу билеты в Антиву. Две недели. Только мы с тобой. Милый маленький отель в глуши, мягкий песок, теплое море, коктейли с зонтиками, ленивый утренний секс.  
— Это было бы чудесно, — воодушевленно подхватывает Мередит. — Знаешь, пожалуй, я смогу вырваться на пару недель.  
— Вот и правильно, — профессор склоняется к ней и приникает к ее губам долгим, нежным поцелуем.  
Стараясь не дышать, Солона очень тихо делает несколько шагов назад и возвращается в дом. Неловкость от того, что она стала невольным свидетелем их диалога, сменяется вдруг чувством освобождения. Словно с плеч свалился огромный камень, который она до сих пор зачем-то несла. Она достает из сумочки пачку сигарет, купленную сегодня утром, решительно выбрасывает в ближайшую мусорную корзину и отправляется искать Каллена. По дороге домой она просит таксиста остановиться возле аптеки и покупает тест на беременность.


	8. Год 15:30, 21 Матриналиса

Кабинет Ульдреда поражает показной роскошью. Тщательно отреставрированная антикварная мебель демонстрирует изысканный вкус хозяина, стены обтянуты антикварными же гобеленами, полки стеллажей уставлены древними гримуарами, каждый из которых стоит немыслимых денег. И все это великолепие дополнено каким-то нереальным количеством золота во всех видах — золотое тиснение на кожаных переплетах гримуаров, золотые нити в тканях гобеленов, золотая отделка на мебели, золотые письменные принадлежности. Даже настольная лампа выполнена в позолоченном корпусе. Всякий раз, входя в этот кабинет, Йован вспоминает почему он выбрал своей специализацией магию крови. Вот из-за этого. Сертифицированных магов крови осталось очень мало и каждый из них буквально на вес золота. Магические учебные заведения готовы драться даже за выпускника-первогодку, что уж говорить про мага, защитившего диссертацию по такой редкой дисциплине. Однокурсники зубоскалили в его адрес, но все их насмешки не могли его ранить. Потому что он помнил первую вводную лекцию, на которой Ульдред продемонстрировал на лабораторной мыши возможность контролировать разум живых существ и опасность, связанную с магией крови, призвав демона желания прямо в аудитории. Естественно, поначалу буквально каждый ученик пожелал обладать подобным могуществом. Вот только в процессе обучения выяснилось, что магия крови — это не захватывающее приключение с ежедневным подчинением себе разнообразных демонов, а нудная, скучная, тяжелая и неблагодарная работа по заучиванию базовых принципов, приемов и биографий магов крови, внесших в дисциплину значительный вклад. Со временем каждый из сокурсников Йована обнаружил что-то более интересное в других дисциплинах, приучившись на лекциях по магии крови заниматься кучей посторонних дел — спать, читать, перебрасываться записками с другими студентами, делать уроки по другим предметам. Экзамены по магии крови они все сдавали методом зубрежки, выкидывая зазубренное из головы через минуту после получения подходящей оценки. И только Йован упорно прогрызал в гранитной плите обязательного курса магии крови путь к грядущему богатству. Просто у него — ребенка многодетной матери-одиночки — не было другого шанса возместить себе все то, чего он был лишен в детстве.  
Йован криво усмехается, в очередной раз припомнив какое ошеломляющее впечатление произвел на него этот кабинет в первый раз, и садится в кожаное кресло без дополнительного приглашения.  
— Что-то ты долго, — нарочито ворчливо говорит Ульдред, изучающий с карандашом в руках план будущей диссертации Йована. — Где застрял?  
— Матери нужно было помочь деньгами. Пришлось искать подработку.  
— Послушай, я все понимаю, — Ульдред отрывается от бумаг и изображает на лице участие. — Но если ты надеешься писать диссертацию, не отрываясь от зарабатывания жалких грошей на стороне, то ты слишком оптимистичен. Магия крови не терпит расхлябанности.  
— Простите, профессор, — Йован совершенно не чувствует себя виноватым, и уверен, что Ульдред нисколько ему не сочувствует, просто играет в аппаратные игры. Йован и сам готов играть — раз уж так нужно. — Это не повторится.  
— Смотри у меня. Не думай, будто я не знаю реальной жизни. Я остался сиротой в детстве и рос в приюте. Думаешь там я купался в роскоши? Еще немного, и ты защитишь диссертацию и станешь самостоятельно преподавать. И сможешь позволить себе все это, — он изящным жестом указывает на окружающее великолепие, — И даже больше. Торопливость и разгильдяйство тут совсем не к месту. Кстати о последнем, объясни мне зачем ты на доверенной тебе вводной лекции призвал демона гнева? Несколько детей были серьезно напуганы, а их родители недовольны этим настолько, что не поленились позвонить в деканат с претензиями.  
— У нас проблемы? — с замиранием сердца спрашивает Йован.  
— Ни малейших, — отмахивается Ульдред. — Но мне все же интересно, что тобой двигало.  
— Профессор, вы призываете одного и того же демона желания из года в год, — отвечает Йован.  
— И что? Она сотрудничает, — перебивает его Ульдред. — Кроме того, я к ней привык. Она знает, что я могу с ней сделать, и боится меня.  
— Вот и я о том же, профессор. Некоторым студентам ее жалко. Я лично знаю нескольких. А путь от жалости к демону до одержимости — очень короткий. Так что мне показалось хорошей идеей как следует припугнуть первогодков. Кроме того, демон гнева — сам по себе очень эффектное зрелище.  
— Хм. Ну ладно. Я думаю мы можем вернуться к этому вопросу ближе к началу учебного года. А сейчас время для пары приятных новостей. Во-первых, вот это, — Ульдред достает из ящика стола конверт из плотного пергамента и подает Йовану. — Твой сертификат мага крови. Во-вторых, я договорился о стажировке для тебя. Завтра ты отбываешь в Коркари на, если так можно выразиться, полевую практику.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Да все просто. Объединение магов крови Ферелдена сотрудничает с рейнджерами, которые поддерживают порядок в Коркари. Оказывает им всяческую поддержку. А взамен получает возможность организовывать для диссертантов практику в реальных условиях. Думаешь, если ты умеешь заставить мышь плясать ремигольд — значит, с человеком справишься при необходимости? Ничего подобного. Мышь — это крошечный камушек на дороге, который ты смахнешь со своего пути легким движением ноги. Разумное же существо — это огромный валун, перегораживающий тебе единственный проход посреди пропасти. И твоя задача научиться убирать этот валун в сторону так же легко, как и маленький камушек. И с наименьшим количеством используемой крови. Возможно, если вскрыть себе вену и сотворить заклинание на целой пинте крови — будет значительно легче подчинить себе разум сопротивляющегося взрослого человека. Возможно, если перерезать горло кому-то еще — задача окажется еще легче. Но в первом случае ты можешь истечь кровью и просто умереть, а во втором — сам понимаешь какие могут быть последствия.  
— Понимаю, — кивает Йован. — А как я найду этих рейнджеров?  
— Тебе не придется искать. Кто-то из них заедет сюда, чтобы забрать тебя и твоего сопровождающего.  
— Сопровождающего? Зачем?  
— Йован, ты совсем идиот? — Ульдред снисходительно смотрит на него поверх изящных очков в золотой оправе. — Думаешь, тебе позволят тренироваться в подчинении разума на испуганных мирных гражданах? Нет, это будут настоящие бандиты и убийцы — преступники, гибель которых при задержании никого не огорчит. Никого, включая министерство юстиции. Поэтому с тобой поедет один из храмовников, чьей обязанностью будет обеспечивать твою безопасность.  
— И кто же это будет?  
— Пока не знаю. Какая разница? Грегор вполне осознает твою ценность и, можешь не сомневаться, выделит одного из лучших своих подчиненных.  
***  
Следующим утром Йован обнаруживает в главном холле лейтенанта Кэролла, одетого в бронежилет с эмблемой ордена и при оружии.  
— Здорово, чувак, — радостно улыбается Кэролл. — Ну что, готов поохотиться на людей?  
— Ты в своем уме? — осведомляется Йован. — Какая, нахер, охота на людей? Мы едем на полевую практику.  
— Ага, я понял. Значит у вас это так называется?  
Йовану очень хочется нахамить Кэрролу, который идиотски лыбится, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уж он-то знает, что скрывается под обтекаемым названием «полевая практика». Но, к счастью, возможный конфликт погашается в зародыше явлением рейнджера, приехавшего забрать их. Впечатление рейнджер и правда производит неизгладимое — здоровенный кунари не меньше восьми с половиной футов роста, с огромными загнутыми рогами, и кобурой с крупнокалиберным пистолетом на каждом бедре. Он пожимает руки Йовану и Кэрролу и приглашает последовать за ним.  
Они усаживаются в военный внедорожник камуфляжной раскраски и, спустя двадцать минут оказываются на закрытом аэродроме, обнесенном высоким глухим забором. На летном поле стоит здоровенный двухвинтовой вертолет с пусковой установкой для ракет и крупнокалиберным пулеметом.  
— Залезайте, парни, — басовито командует их провожатый и, подавая пример, запрыгивает в гостеприимно открывшуюся дверь.  
Йован и Кэррол, переглянувшись, лезут за ним.  
Лететь приходится долго. Под брюхом вертолета проплывают города и деревни, леса и равнины. Йован, никогда раньше не летавший на вертолете, восхищенно смотрит вниз.  
— Круто, да? — Кэррол тоже явно наслаждается полетом. — Я в детстве хотел стать летчиком.  
— Чего ж не стал?  
— Да как-то не сложилось. Пошел вот в храмовники после школы. Все лучше, чем на родительской ферме горбатиться или в офисе штаны просиживать. Вам, магам, проще. Проявился дар — сразу понятно, чем дальше в жизни заниматься. И без работы никогда не останешься.  
— С хорошим образованием без работы тоже мало кто сидит.  
— Так то с хорошим. А я в школе больше с пацанами тусовался, чем учился. Грант на учебу в колледже не светил, а денег мне на образование у родителей нет. Доход с фермы так себе, налоги большие, да и медстраховка не задаром. А в ордене я на всем готовом — кормежка, проживание, обучение, униформа бесплатная. Медстраховка за счет ордена, даже стоматолога оплачивают. Я родителям деньги посылаю. Им оно очень кстати.  
— Да, действительно неплохо, — Йован думает, что, окажись он на месте Кэррола — отпрыском полу-нищих фермеров из захолустья, и без магического дара, он бы тоже пошел служить в орден или в армию ради возможности экономить на еде, одежде и услугах врачей. Похоже, думает Йован, с Кэрролом у него куда больше общего, чем с друзьями. Сол и Финн — дети аристократов, у Нерии родители тоже не бедствуют, а Андерс — не от мира сего и вечно витает в облаках. И никто из них даже близко не представляет себе с чем сталкиваются в повседневной жизни обычные люди.  
— О, зацени, какие телки! — Кэррол тычет его локтем в бок, указывая на что-то внизу. Йован приглядывается. Возле бассейна на крыше высотного здания загорают топлесс несколько женщин, не подозревающих, что на них жадно глазеют с вертолета.  
— Эй, сержант, — окликает Кэррол их провожатого, который с невозмутимым видом читает что-то в телефоне. — А нельзя снизиться чуток? Девочкам приветик передать.  
— Мы не на увеселительной прогулке, — отвечает тот с такой интонацией, словно разговаривает с конченым дебилом. — Так что нет, нельзя.  
— Андрастовы сиськи, мужик, ты всегда такой серьезный?  
— Всегда, — невозмутимо отвечает сержант. И добавляет, выглянув в окно: — Скоро будем снижаться, готовьтесь.  
На очередном огороженном аэродроме, куда они вскоре приземляются, их поджидают еще два кунари и гном с окладистой седой бородой, заплетенной в косы. Вслед за сержантом, Йован и Кэррол вылезают из вертолета и присоединяются к теплой компании. Гном, повертев в руках их документы, смачно сплевывает.  
— Значит так, меня зовут лейтенант Варен. Сержанта Лока вы уже знаете. Эти двое — Раас и Джанта, — он кивает в сторону двух кунари, один из которых при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается женщиной. — Мы сегодня будем брать банду, которая уже полгода грабит фуры на дорогах. Серьезные парни, десяток водил завалили уже. И понимают, что цацкаться с ними никто не будет. Так что сопротивляться станут до последнего. Поэтому вы, салаги, если хотите выжить, должны слушать что я говорю и выполнять в точности. Немедленно. Если вдруг меня нет рядом — слушать сержанта. Если нет ни меня, ни сержанта — слушать Рааса и Джанту. Все ясно?  
— Так точно, сэр, — Кэррол вытягивается во фрунт.  
— Ну, ты-то приказы выполнять явно обучен, — снисходительно говорит Кэрролу Варен, и вперивает тяжелый взгляд в Йована: — А ты, парень?  
— Сэр, я понимаю. Буду слушаться беспрекословно. — очень вежливо отвечает он. — Только дайте мне возможность выполнить задание.  
— Это сколько угодно. Хоть всех их заколдуй, если сможешь. Оружие твое где?  
— Оно мне не нужно. Я — маг.  
— То, что ты маг — у тебя на чванливой роже крупно написано. Только мне казалось, что вы тоже что-то такое используете. Вроде палок.  
— Посохи? Это пережиток прошлого. Слишком неудобно носить. Для концентрирования энергии в случае необходимости используют в основном кольца. Уже лет сто как.  
— А я уж думал, ты из заднеприводных, — ворчит Варен, вглядываясь в два кольца на руках Йована. — Ладно тогда. Пойдем-ка.  
Не оборачиваясь, он направляется к очередному армейскому внедорожнику в пятнах камуфляжной раскраски и начинает рыться в багажном отсеке.  
— Вот, надевай, — вынырнув из багажника Варен протягивает Йовану старый обтрепанный бронежилет и армейский шлем.  
— Зачем? Я же не собираюсь лезть под пули.  
— Ты, может, и не собираешься, только пуля, если что, не спросит. Надевай, — с этими словами Варен захлопывает дверь багажника. — Все, народ! Погнали!  
Кое-как, с помощью Кэррола, застегнув на себе бронежилет и шлем, Йован залезает в машину. Рядом с ним усаживается Кэррол и подмигивает.  
— Погнали, — шепотом говорит он. — Чую, это будет весело.  
— Ага, обхохочешься, — язвит Йован в ответ.  
— Эти рейнджеры крутые чуваки, — все так же тихо говорит Кэррол. — Особенно Джанта. Всю жизнь мечтал переспать с рогатой бабой. Интересно как оно? Надо попробовать к ней подкатить при случае.  
— А не боишься? — Джанта, сидящая впереди, неожиданно оборачивается. — Что я тебе яйца оторву и в глотку запихаю?  
— Извини, сестренка, — нахально лыбится Кэррол. — Я, того… не хотел обидеть. Просто к слову пришлось.  
Джанта сумрачно отворачивается и Кэррол принимается шарить по карманам. Наконец он вытаскивает крошечный пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью, отдающей синевой, вытаскивает пробку и опрокидывает себе в горло.  
— Зачем тебе еще лириум? Ты же еще по дороге к вертолету принял, — удивленно шепчет Йован.  
— Фигня, — отмахивается Кэррол. — Много — не мало. И он мозги прочищает. Круче кокаина.  
— Ты употребляешь лириум как наркоту? — Йован ошарашенно хлопает глазами. — Но ведь это вредно. И, где ты его берешь в таких количествах?  
— Места знать надо. Не лечи меня, Йован. Я уже большой мальчик, сам разберусь.  
Внедорожник останавливается в подлеске, и Варен дает команду выходить.  
— А где… — начинает было Йован, но тут же замолкает, осознав, что на машине его к лагерю бандитов точно не подвезут.  
— Раас, Джанта, — коротко командует Варен и они, сдернув с плеч штурмовые винтовки, очень быстро и очень тихо скрываются за холмом.  
— Теперь ждем, — Варен достает из кармана упаковку жвачки и кидает в рот пару пластинок. — Можете пока сходить в кустики.  
— Спасибо, что-то не хочется, — отвечает Йован. Кэррол, однако, отходит на несколько шагов и вскоре возвращается.  
***  
Ожидание кажется Йовану ужасно утомительным. Эстетика умирающего лета нагоняет на него меланхолию, а взвинченные нервы не дают отвлечься. Так что он накручивает себя, мысленно прогоняя возможные сценарии будущей операции. В тот самый момент, когда он в пятый раз представляет как эпично облажается, не сумев подчинить ни одного бандита, рация на груди Варена разражается тихим треском.  
— Сэр, вам надо это увидеть, — в голосе Джанты отчетливо слышится растерянность.  
Варен срывается с места, словно запущенный снаряд. Йован и Кэррол, едва поспевая за ним, пристраиваются следом. Спустя несколько минут они выходят на расчищенную поляну с кострищем в центре. Два трейлера по бокам зияют открытыми дверями и выбитыми стеклами. Заляпанные грязью по самые стекла дорогущий Амблер Муссон с лебедкой на передней раме и старенький «Джангл» аккуратно припаркованы на отшибе. На поляне царят тишина и смерть. Два тела лежат возле костра. Еще одно — чуть в стороне, в такой позе словно убитый пытался от чего-то убежать. Раас, напряженный, будто хищник перед броском, сканирует взглядом окрестности. Джанта, не менее напряженная, докладывает обстановку.  
— В том трейлере, — она указывает направо, — еще два трупа. Судя по описаниям и фотороботам, это наши клиенты. Тех, что в трейлере, загасили во сне. Глотки разрезали от уха до уха. Остальных из огнестрела.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — говорит Варен, присаживаясь возле тела несостоявшегося беглеца. Запустив пальцы в рану на его спине, он какое-то время ковыряется там и, наконец, достает пулю. — Лок, погляди.  
Лок тщательно рассматривает добычу командира и сплевывает. Потом переворачивает труп, из которого пуля была извлечена.  
— Это их главарь. Погоняло — «Череп», — говорит он, указывая на лицо покойника. — А пуля эта с очень знакомыми насечками. Он, падла, любил так понтоваться. Шестеро из десяти жертв убиты из этого же оружия. Получается, кто-то отобрал у него пушку и из нее же его кончил.  
— Смотри сюда, — говорит Варен, указывая на ссадины и кровоподтеки на лице Черепа. — Он, в отличие от остальных, успел оказать сопротивление, даже сбежать попытался. Жалко. Легко сдохли, пидоры, — он раздраженно сплевывает в траву. — Где там груз-то последний?  
— Нету, сэр, — отвечает Раас. — Я уже везде посмотрел. Как корова языком.  
— Хм. Нету, говоришь? — Варен задумчиво потирает подбородок. — Получается этих дебилов кто-то выследил, дождался, пока они хапнут что-нибудь крупное, и подстерег. Интересно мне, кто бы это мог быть?  
— Лейтенант, — Йован не находит в себе сил сдержать любопытство. — А много они… ну… похитили?  
— В общем-то, дохрена. Только проблема не в этом. Вот последний груз, что они взяли — это проблема. Несколько тонн взрывчатки, почти две сотни стволов и боеприпасы — это тебе не контейнер компьютеров или автозапчастей. Вот я и думаю — если они это брали по наводке, да под заказ, могли успеть толкнуть. Это один расклад. А если заказа не было и груз перехватил тот, кто их положил — это совсем другая картина получается. Ладно, давайте…  
Договорить он не успевает. Из-за валуна показывается темный силуэт, мигом оказавшийся на прицеле пяти стволов.  
— Это что за хуйня? — вырывается у Кэррола.  
Незваный гость оказывается чудищем, отдаленно смахивающим на эльфа. Если бы с эльфа содрали кожу, вымазали грязью и смолой и привязали к рукам длинные лезвия. Круглые серебристые глаза твари смотрят на вооруженных противников внимательным, немигающим взглядом.  
— Порождение тьмы, мать его, — поясняет Варен.  
Словно среагировав на его голос, порождение разевает пасть и издает пронзительный визг. Выстрел эхом разносится по лесу, и голова чудища лопается, словно спелый арбуз, упавший на асфальт.  
— Ненавижу тварей, — Варен опускает ствол. — Поналезут на поверхность. Мерзкие…  
— Сэр, там еще! — перебивает его Раас.  
— Да уж не сомневаюсь. Занять оборону!  
Тишина леса разбивается на осколки выстрелами. Лок, Раас и Джанта втроем переворачивают оба автомобиля бандитов на бок таким образом, чтобы они образовали своеобразное укрытие, защищающее с двух сторон. Варен и Кэррол, запихнувший Йована себе за спину, отстреливают все прибывающих чудовищ.  
— Готово, сэр! — кричит Джанта. — Эй, сопляки, давайте сюда!  
Не заставляя себя дважды упрашивать, Йован зайцем припускает к укрытию. Кэррол и Варен не отстают, продолжая отстреливаться. Оказавшись между перевернутых машин, Кэррол хватает Йована за плечо и давит изо всех сил, заставляя присесть.  
— Не высовывайся, придурок, — орет он. — Мне башку снимут, если ты пулю поймаешь.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Йован подчиняется, безжалостно прогоняя из мыслей настырно лезущее слово «трус».  
Над его головой свистят пули. Треск очередей и леденящий душу визг порождений сливаются в непрерывную мелодию ужаса.  
— Со всех сторон лезут! — кричит Джанта.  
— Фланги держите, — откликается Варен. — То-то мне родственники из Орзаммара говорили, что Глубинные тропы опустели.  
— Паршаара! — Лок бросает заклинившую винтовку и вытаскивает пистолеты.  
Йован съеживается на земле, стараясь никому не мешать. Ему кажется, что он уже вечность прячется тут между машин. Рядом вдруг обрушивается рогатое тело. Лицо Рааса кажется безмятежным, словно он прилег отдохнуть. В центре лба зияет пулевое отверстие.  
— Маг, сделай что-нибудь, — рычит Варен.  
— Бесполезно! Он мертв, — Йовану ужасно хочется оказаться где-нибудь очень далеко отсюда. Он протягивает руку и закрывает изумленно глядящие в небо глаза Рааса.  
— Сэр, мы долго не продержимся, — в голосе Джанты отчетливо слышится страх. — Боеприпасов мало.  
— Не ссы, красавица. Ща проредим чуток и прорвемся.  
— Винтовку мне, — командует Лок. Йован, осознав, что обращались к нему, вынимает из мертвых пальцев Рааса винтовку и подает Локу. Кто-то хватает его за воротник куртки.  
— На счет три, — Варен выдергивает чеки у двух гранат и, одну за другой, быстро кидает в проем между машинами. Взрыв накрывает их дождем из земли. Повинуясь руке, держащей его за воротник, Йован подскакивает и бежит изо всех сил вслед за Вареном. Кэррол бежит рядом, отстреливаясь и прикрывая его. Улучив момент, Йован оглядывается — толпа тварей кажется совсем небольшой, может быть несколько десятков особей. Однако оружие они держат так, словно оно им вполне привычно.  
Им удается пробежать, возможно, ярдов двадцать, когда Лок, словно споткнувшись, растягивается на земле, выронив винтовку. Джанта отчаянно кричит, пытаясь поднять его одной рукой и продолжая отстреливаться. Варен и Кэррол разворачиваются и прикрывают ее огнем, пока она, сжав зубы, тащит Лока за валун, лежащий у подножия холма. Йован ныряет туда же и, припомнив все, что знает о первой помощи, пытается осмотреть раненого. Безрезультатно. Изо рта Лока обильно струится кровь, заливая нагрудник, глаза быстро стекленеют.  
— Что с ним? — в голосе Джанты слышна подступающая истерика.  
— Умирает, — кричит в ответ Йован.  
— Мараас ката-ааааааа! — с диким воплем она встает во весь рост и длинной очередью выкашивает нехилую просеку в рядах противника.  
— Йован, давай, подключайся, — Варен безуспешно пытается заставить Джанту пригнуться.  
Йован, подстегнутый командой, осторожно выглядывает из-за валуна и выпускает в толпу противников огненный шар. Тот взрывается, расшвыривая в стороны части тел, поджигая уцелевших.  
— Славно, парень. Так бы сразу, — Варен сильно дергает Джанту за пояс и она вдруг, словно сдавшись, падает навзничь, вспарывая рогами истоптанную землю. Вместо правого глаза на ее лице расцветает кровавый цветок.  
— Суки гнойные, — рычит Варен, снова принимаясь стрелять. — Давай маг, не подведи. Их совсем немного осталось.  
Оценка «совсем немного», впрочем, слишком оптимистичная. Йован успевает раскидать и поджечь огненным шаром еще партию порождений, поражает еще несколько цепной молнией, и чувствует, что начинает выдыхаться. Видимо, переоценил запас сил. Порождений, между тем, все прибывает. Единственной приятной новостью становится то, что у подкрепления нет огнестрельного оружия. В корявых лапах твари держат ржавые мечи, кинжалы, заточенные куски арматуры и деревянные дубинки. Йовану начинает казаться, что у них все получится, когда Варен, до сих пор успешно отстреливавший вооруженных огнестрелом порождений, вдруг падает на колено и хватается за грудь с левой стороны.  
— М-мать! — стонет он, лихорадочно шаря по карманам. — Как не вовремя.  
— Сэр, что с вами? — Йован опускается рядом с ним. — Может я смогу помочь?  
— Силы береги, придурок, — стонет Варен. — Сердце прихватило. Ща... Таблетки где-то были.  
Короткопалая рука энергично шарит по карманам и наконец нащупывает искомое, извлекает на свет пластиковый контейнер с таблетками, тщетно пытается отщелкнуть крышку.  
— Йован, ты где там? — орет Кэррол, стреляя. — Лезут же. Лично мне подыхать совсем не хочется!  
— Секунду! — Йован берет контейнер, вытряхивает на ладонь Варену две таблетки. Тот закидывает их в рот. Йован возвращается к обороне, посылая в нападающих еще одну цепную молнию — аккуратную и точную. Надо экономить силы.  
Варен поднимается, упирает винтовку в камень и, неловко, словно что-то ему мешает, пытается снова стрелять. Получается у него плохо. Да и выглядит он плохо. Губы синеют, глаза затуманиваются. Продержавшись несколько минут, он снова оседает вниз, судорожно хватаясь за грудь. Йован тратит остатки сил на то, чтобы окружить их жалкое убежище огненной стеной, и опускается рядом под яростный мат Кэррола. Перестрелка стихает. Видимо, у порождений тьмы кончились боеприпасы или стрелки.  
— Хана мне, — хрипит Варен. — Отвоевался. Слушайте, парни, если вам удастся выжить — сообщите куда надо, что эти падлы взрывчатки несколько тонн хапнули. Это явно неспроста. — Судорожно вздохнув, он кладет ладонь на поросший мхом бок валуна, служащего им убежищем. — Камень. Это хорошо. Атраст нал тун…  
Йован и Кэррол обреченно переглядываются.  
— Как подыхать-то неохота, — сдавленно говорит Кэррол. — Ты как?  
— Почти опустошился.  
— Стрелять умеешь?  
— Нет.  
— И как теперь?  
— Теперь в дело пойдет кровь. Зря я, что ли, столько лет учился? — Йован снимает с перстня на правой руке декоративную насадку, обнажая острый трехгранный шип, хищно блестящий на солнце. Укол должен быть болезненным.  
— Охуеть, чувак, — Кэррол судорожно сглатывает, подбирает оружие Варена и Джанты, нашаривает в их карманах и разгрузках остатки боеприпасов. — Дело дрянь. Полторы обоймы у них. И у меня где-то треть. Пиздец нам. Долго еще твоя стена продержится?  
— Не знаю. Какое-то время продержится.  
— Умные, падлы, — Йован мрачнеет с каждой секундой. — В огонь не лезут. Понимают, что возьмут нас, когда он погаснет.  
Кто-то из тварей, видимо, все же не отличается достаточным умом, потому что периодически слышится полный боли визг наиболее нетерпеливых, сунувшихся в пламя.  
— Славно вопят, — хрипло смеется Кэррол. — Вот бы все так. Да нихуя, конечно. Я…  
Договорить он не успевает. Откуда-то сверху прилетает стрела, пронзая его шею насквозь. Кэррол падает, хватается за горло, кровь пузырится на его губах. Йован отшатывается, озирается бешено и, заметив на вершине холма черную тень, вонзает шип в подушечку большого пальца. Выступившая капля крови, вместо того, чтобы упасть на землю, взмывает в воздух, повинуясь словам Йована, истаивает алой дымкой. Черная фигура на холме разворачивается и принимается стрелять в другую сторону. Слышится визг нескольких тварей, потом тень на холме падает и больше не двигается.  
Получилось, думает Йован. Все-таки не напрасно учился. Стены огня хватает еще на несколько минут. Совершенно вымотанный, он поднимается, выглядывает из-за валуна, прикидывая расстояние и собирается снова уколоть палец. Твари возбужденно принюхиваются, придвигаются ближе. Тихая мелодия на границе подсознания — словно кто-то играет на скрипке — мешает Йовану. Он отмахивается от нее и с силой всаживает шип в палец.  
Головы двух ближайших чудовищ лопаются, обдавая остальных ошметками черной крови и осколками черепов. Кольцо врагов медленно сжимается.  
Ну вот и мой черед, обреченно думает Йован, прижимаясь спиной к валуну. Еще миг, и его разорвут на части. «Как подыхать-то неохота», проносятся в мозгу слова Кэррола. Йован смотрит на его искаженное лицо и его вдруг накрывает ощущением, от которого он отмахивался все время боя. Завеса вокруг трещит по швам. Словно толпы демонов собрались с той стороны и прижимаются жуткими мордами, продавливая сопротивляющуюся преграду. Мелодия возвращается вновь, сильнее и ярче, чем прежде. Йован мог бы даже напеть ее, при желании. Это кровь, осеняет его. Кровь. Он вспоминает, что в письме какого-то из древних магистров упоминалось, что кровь для ритуала должна быть извлечена наиболее болезненным, мучительным способом. Ее извлечение должно сопровождаться страхом и болью. Эмоции придают крови силу. Если эмоций достаточно, кровь начинает «петь», что ощущается для творящего ритуал как мелодия, слышная только ему.  
Истерический смех вырывается из горла Йована. Крови вокруг предостаточно. Она растекается лужей под головой мертвой Джанты, блестит алой лентой на нагруднике мертвого Лока, пузырится на губах мертвого Кэррола. Отринув остатки здравого смысла, отбросив все зазубренные правила и принципы, за шаг до гибели, Йован понимает, что может использовать пролитую кровь. Озадаченные его смехом, порождения тьмы останавливаются в паре шагов, окружив его плотным кольцом. Йован опускает руки, шепча заученную магическую формулу, и поднимает их, широким жестом указывая вокруг, словно приглашая тварей в объятья. Тонкими ниточками кровь тянется вверх, собирается в широкий кокон вокруг Йована и, повинуясь его приказу, разлетается в стороны, поражая врагов. Порождения тьмы дико воют, падают на колени один за другим. Их выпученные, серебристые глаза становятся похожи на сваренные вкрутую яйца, из раскрытых в вопле пастей вырывается кровавый пар. Еще один жест. Йован почти сочувствует тварям, заживо сваренным изнутри собственной кипящей кровью. Он сейчас чувствует себя неуязвимым, почти всемогущим. Визг стихает. Йован стоит посреди круга из скрюченных почерневших тел. Его торжествующий хохот словно клинок прорезает наступившую тишину. Кровь поет.


	9. Год 15:30, 25 Матриналиса

Андерсу ужасно скучно. Заполнение карточек пациентов, учет назначений и прочая бумажная белиберда неизменно выводят его из себя. Он вздыхает и возвращается к работе. За открытым окном алеет закат. Теплый пятничный вечер в конце лета — идеальное время, чтобы развлечься. Пойти в кино, выпить в баре пару коктейлей, погулять с девушкой под бархатно-черным небом, усыпанным звездами. Вот только девушка уехала неделю назад в Лотеринг по делам. И неизвестно — удастся ли ей вернуться сегодня.  
Андерс со вздохом отмечает, что Мариан Хоук уже давно занимает в его мыслях непривычно много места. Он всегда гордился своим успехом у женщин, считал скоротечный четырехмесячный роман слишком долгим, и насмехался над романтической чушью про «серьезные отношения» и «настоящую любовь, преодолевающую все преграды», что запихивают в головы людям режиссеры романтических комедий и продавцы цветов, ювелирных украшений и свадебных нарядов. А потом он встретил Мариан Хоук и ее насмешливо прищуренные, ярко-синие глаза подчинили его разум покруче магии крови.  
И лезет же в голову всякая сопливая чушь, думает он, мысленно сплевывая от раздражения. В конце концов он взрослый, разумный, свободный мужчина, с хорошими жизненными перспективами, Мариан — взрослая, разумная, свободная женщина с перспективами не хуже. Почему бы им, в самом деле, не увлечься друг другом чуть серьезнее, чем оба привыкли? Это кажется вполне естественным. Когда закончится третий год его обязательной работы в Хэтфилде, можно даже не уезжать сразу же. Предложить Мариан поискать хорошую работу в Денериме. Переехать туда вместе. Вдвоем с ней покорение столицы будет куда веселее, чем в одиночку…  
«Рассуждаю как расчетливый мерзавец», — думает он, усилием воли прогоняя лезущие в голову мысли. Курсор мигает в той же графе таблицы, что и десять минут назад. Сэр Эдвин, сидящий за столом напротив, уже почти закончил работу. Вместо кипы документов, требующих оформления и учета, перед ним лежат всего две папки, тогда как стол Андерса все еще украшает внушительная стопка. Снова вздохнув, он кидает за окно еще один взгляд и вносит в графу данные очередного пациента.  
— Да не вздыхай ты так, — добродушно ворчит сэр Эдвин. — Мне тоже жарко. Завтра придет Уэс и починит нам кондиционер.  
— Я не из-за кондиционера, — отвечает Андерс, хотя духота в клинике и правда не способствует рабочему настрою. — Просто…  
— Просто ты места себе не находишь с того дня, как уехала Мариан.  
— Вы преувеличиваете.  
— Ага. Конечно преувеличиваю, — покладисто кивает сэр Эдвин. — А у тебя просто такая привычка пялиться в окно не отрываясь, вздыхать поминутно и постоянно слушать одну и ту же песню.  
— Песня, между прочим, хорошая.  
— А я разве спорю? Хорошая. Только привязчивая очень. Не понимаю я, Андерс, чего ты тормозишь? Мариан такая шикарная девчонка. Вы уже год встречаетесь. Ты всех ее ухажеров разогнал. Да и в постели, уж прости старика, у вас все отлично, судя по вашим воплям, когда она здесь ночевать остается. Давно пора вам пожениться.  
— Хм… Сэр Эдвин, я очень уважаю ваш опыт…  
— Но советы старого дурака тебе не нужны. Понимаю. Только ты все же послушай. Упустишь ведь. Я в свое время по глупости так облажался. Встречался с девушкой, долго встречался. Почти четыре года. А потом она замуж за другого вышла. Вот и думай.  
— Спасибо, что поделились, — бормочет Андерс, делая вид, что очень занят.  
— Да ты не дуйся. Это я так…  
— Я понимаю, — перебивает Андерс. — И действительно ценю ваши советы…  
— Добрый вечер, господа медики, — Мариан неожиданно появляется в дверях кабинета, радостно улыбаясь. — Сэр Эдвин, я вам кофе из «Бинхартс» привезла. «Пралине», как вы просили.  
— Спасибо, Мариан, — расцветает ответной улыбкой сэр Эдвин. — Очень кстати. У меня как раз почти закончился. — Он вскрывает пузатый пакет из плотной бумаги и, сунув туда нос, с наслаждением принюхивается.  
— Андерс, ты сильно занят? — от ее взгляда Андерсу делается еще жарче, словно его запекают в духовке заживо.  
— Совсем немного осталось, — отвечает он. — Подождешь чуть-чуть?  
— Конечно.   
Она садится на стул для посетителей и складывает руки на коленях, словно примерная школьница в присутствии старших. Этот нарочито невинный образ резко контрастирует с ее короткими джинсовыми шортами, демонстрирующими миру умопомрачительные ноги, и светлой майкой с абстрактным принтом, под которой нет даже намека на бюстгальтер. Андерс ловит себя на том, что каждую секунду косится в ее сторону, вместо того, чтобы работать.  
— Андерс, ты, похоже, сейчас лопнешь, — ухмыляется в седые усы сэр Эдвин. — Давай мне свои папки, я сам закончу. А вы идите уже. Дело молодое.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Андерс, снимает белый халат и, повесив его на крючок у двери, тащит Мариан прочь.  
Едва за ними закрывается дверь кабинета, она толкает его к стене, прижимается всем телом и жадно целует, словно они не виделись вечность. От тонкого привкуса карамели на ее губах и языке у Андерса кружится голова. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не сорвать с нее майку прямо тут, в коридоре.  
— Как же я соскучилась, — говорит она, оторвавшись от ее губ. — Трахни меня скорее!  
— Погоди, — слова даются ему с трудом. — Мне надо в душ. У нас сломался кондиционер и я весь потный!  
— Не надо, — она утыкается носом ему в шею и с наслаждением принюхивается. — Мне нравится как ты пахнешь. Заводит еще сильнее.  
— Я тоже соскучился, — говорит он, бесстыдно лапая ее везде, куда может дотянуться. — Представляешь, у меня неделю не было секса.  
— Какой ужас! — она насмешливо ухмыляется. — Как же ты это пережил?  
— С трудом, — притворно жалуется он. — Дрочить в душе — это так уныло.  
— Бедный, — ее язык прочерчивает полосу по его шее от ключицы до уха, ее ловкие пальцы расстегивают его ремень. — Пойдем скорее, я окажу тебе первую помощь!  
— Ты такая милосердная, Хоук. Андрасте вознаградит тебя за доброту и сострадание к страждущему.  
На несколько мгновений оторвавшись друг от друга, они вваливаются в его комнату. Добираются до кровати, помогая друг другу раздеться и окружающий мир ненадолго исчезает, словно плотным коконом окружив небольшое пространство вокруг их сплетенных тел. Жадно и нетерпеливо утоляя жажду близости, они вознаграждают друг друга за время проведенное в разлуке. Каждое движение, каждый поцелуй, каждый хриплый стон приближают их к заветной цели — максимальному единению. Когда волна наслаждения смывает обрывки мыслей, наполняя разум гулкой пустотой, Андерс благодарно целует Мариан в припухшие губы и расслабленно прижав ее к себе, разгоряченную и мокрую от пота, закрывает глаза. Прямо сейчас ему кажется, что он мог бы провести вот так, сжимая ее в объятиях, целую вечность. Чувствовать ее голову на своем плече, запах ее духов, слышать ее дыхание. Старик абсолютно прав, проносится в его голове неожиданная мысль, сколько можно делать вид, будто все это просто так.  
Додумать он не успевает. Мысль ускользает, прерванная настойчивым стуком в дверь.  
— Сэр Эдвин, у вас что-то срочное? — окликает он.  
— Это я, — слышится за дверью веселый голос Карвера. — Вы там оденьтесь, что ли.  
— Минутку, — Андерс переглядывается с Мариан, едва сдерживающей смех. Их одежда и белье валяются на полу вперемешку, устилая путь от двери до кровати. Собрав все в кучу, они выуживают оттуда части своего гардероба и, хихикая, быстро одеваются.  
— Заходи, — громко говорит Андерс.  
Карвер открывает дверь, но не заходит, останавливается на пороге, привалившись к дверному косяку плечом.  
— Вы оба такие идиоты, — говорит он, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Мариан, пойдем домой. Там к нам приехали.  
— Ой, точно, — Мариан торопливо сует ноги в балетки. — Я забыла.  
— Как ты еще голову у него в штанах не забыла, — Карвер улыбается во весь рот.  
— А можно мне с тобой? — неожиданно для самого себя говорит Андерс. — Я правда соскучился.  
— Пойдем, — говорит Мариан, протягивая ему руку.  
***  
В гостиной дома Хоуков обнаруживается компания из трех мужчин — эльф и двое людей — и одной хорошенькой эльфийки.  
— Это что за хрен? — спрашивает она, подозрительно прищурившись, едва Андерс входит вслед за Карвером и Мариан.  
— Это Андерс, здешний целитель, — представляет его Карвер. — А это Сэра, Пит, Майк и Кенделл.  
— Очень приятно, — вежливо улыбается Андерс, пожимая руки новых знакомых. — Ваши лица кажутся мне знакомыми. Где я мог вас видеть?  
— Ты коп, что ли? — ухмыляется Сэра. — Тебе какая нахер разница.  
— Просто интересно. Погодите… Я вспомнил. Вы — друзья Рыжей Дженни. Экотеррористы. Я вас в новостях видел, когда вы нефтеналивной танкер в Гваренском порту плакатами оклеили.  
— Мы не террористы, — очень серьезно отвечает Сэра. — Мы активисты движения за спасение окружающей среды. А террористами нас называют те, кто природу уничтожает ради наживы. Вот, например, как корпорация Экситер.  
— Мариан и Карвер тоже с вами? — удивленно спрашивает Андерс.  
— Объясните ему уже, — машет рукой Сэра, возвращаясь к своему недопитому кофе.  
— Андерс, помнишь, я тебе рассказывала, что наш отец погиб во время обвала в шахте? — говорит Мариан, резко посерьезнев. — Шахту после этого законсервировали и забросили. Все мои попытки организовать спасение выживших или извлечение тел погибших ни к чему не привели. Да и расследования как такового не было. Я долго пыталась выяснить правду, хотела подбить своих парней из бригады на обследование шахты. В результате бригаду разогнали, а меня уволили.  
В общем, недавно мы с Карвером слазили в ту шахту вдвоем. И нашли кое-что интересное. Шахта вовсе не завалена. Там можно пройти почти до последнего разведанного участка. Опоры крепкие, газ не скапливается. В общем, не должно было там обвалиться. А в конце мы обнаружили вот это, — она достает из ящика комода пачку отпечатанных снимков и кладет перед ним. Разглядывая фотографии Андерс не сразу понимает, что видит закрытые каменные ворота, украшенные резьбой в гномьем стиле. Почти такие же, как в Орзаммаре, если судить по виденным им снимкам и телепередачам.  
— Я правильно понимаю? Это сделали гномы?  
— Не просто гномы, Андерс. Судя по вот этим барельефам, воротам больше тысячи лет. Я видела много гномьих построек. По стилю изображений на них легко можно определить примерное время возведения.  
— Погоди, получается, что это вот — наследие древней гномьей культуры? Разве Экситер не должны были связаться с посольством Орзаммара?  
— В том-то и дело, что да, должны.  
— Но не связались, — встревает Сэра. — Я давно этих мудаков знаю. Там через одного — жадные пидоры в руководстве. За лишнюю монету родную маму задушат.  
— Получается, — продолжает Мариан, — что отец с бригадой прошли до этого места, обнаружили ворота, и зачем-то двинулись дальше, никому не сообщив. На отца это не похоже. Скорее всего, он сообщил, но ему велели продолжать разработку. Там, насколько я помню, должна быть перспективная жила орихалька. Теперь ворота запечатаны, и я хочу выяснить все подробности. Потому и связалась с друзьями Рыжей Дженни.  
— И правильно сделала, — подает голос Пит. — Мы можем помочь друг другу.  
— Мы тут разработали целый шпионский план, — ухмыляется Сэра. — Выведем долбоебов на чистую воду.  
— Что за план?  
— Хороший план. Парни, — она кивает на своих спутников, — завтра под вечер установят у входа в их главное здание палатки, развернут транспаранты и устроят там небольшой митинг в защиту окружающей среды. А когда охранники попытаются их прогнать — они прикуют себя наручниками к чему-нибудь возле входа. Короче, буча будет знатная. А Мариан, пользуясь тем, что охрана будет занята, проскользнет в здание. По пропуску своей матери зайдет в бухгалтерию и откроет нам окно. Мы с Карвером залезем внутрь и я покопаюсь в тамошней внутренней сети. Взломаю защиту, вытащу нужные данные и подчищу логи пропускной системы.  
— Ты типа хакер? — догадывается Андерс.  
— Я не «типа хакер», — гордо улыбается Сэра. — Я охуенный хакер. Короче, Хоуки, нам у вас перекантоваться эту ночь можно? Или мы можем в палатках переночевать где-нибудь неподалеку.  
— Зачем палатки? — Карвер выходит из кухни с упаковкой пива. — Мама на все выходные у подруги в Остагаре, Бет уже улетела в Гварен. Места в доме полно. Кому пива?  
— Я пойду с вами, — решительно говорит Андерс.  
— Нахрена? — удивляется Сэра.  
— Мало ли, что может пойти не так. Ребятам может крепко достаться от охранников. А я все-таки целитель.  
— Ну, раз так — давай, — кивает Сэра. — Не зассышь? Это все-таки взлом и проникновение. Если нас поймают, проблемы с копами обеспечены.  
— Даже не надейся, — отрезает Андерс.  
***  
На следующий день после обеда, они выдвигаются в сторону шахт. Сэра размещается в машине Мариан, ее приятели — в машине Карвера, с которым они успели основательно закорешиться на почве совместной любви к пиву и разговорам о женщинах.  
Оставив машины в густых зарослях кустарника, чуть в стороне от съезда с шоссе к офисному зданию корпорации, они разделяются на две команды. Парни и Мариан направляются к главному входу, Сэра, Карвер и Андерс огибают здание и, устроившись под окном бухгалтерии, принимаются ждать. Спустя минут пятнадцать окно над их головами распахивается. Помогая друг другу, они залезают внутрь и оказываются в уютном офисе, разделенном на отсеки невысокими перегородками. В кабинете Леандры Хоук, отгороженном стеклянными стенами закутке со стандартной обстановкой и фикусом на тумбочке, Мариан включает компьютер и входит в систему, проведя карточкой-пропуском через считыватель.  
— О-о-о-о, понеслась, — довольно говорит Сэра, усаживаясь в кресло перед компьютером и вставляет в гнездо собственную флешку. Ее пальцы резво бегают по клавиатуре, набирая код во всплывшем на экране окне. Карвер усаживается в кресло для посетителей и принимается играть в какую-то стрелялку на своем телефоне, Мариан, явно нервничая, стоит за спиной Сэры, заглядывая в экран. Андерс с любопытством осматривается. Стена за рабочим столом Леандры увешана сертификатами и дипломами, на изящном стеллаже стоят несколько фотографий в рамках. На одной из них Андерс узнает Мариан в возрасте не старше пяти лет в воздушном белом платьице и с косичками. На другой — совсем молодые Леандра и Малкольм Хоук держат на руках близнецов в ярких конвертах для новорожденных.  
— Зашибись, я вошла! — восклицает Сэра, отрывая его от разглядывания фотографий. Он встает рядом с Мариан, заглядывая в экран монитора, Карвер пристраивается сбоку.  
— Вот, смотрите, — Сэра щелкает по какой-то папке, раскрывая ее. Внутри обнаруживается еще множество подпапок, обозначенных цифрами. — Когда погиб ваш отец?  
— В двадцать шестом, — глухо отвечает Мариан. — Двенадцатое Элувиеста.  
Сэра прокручивает содержимое папки, находит нужную дату и открывает подпапку. Внутри оказывается три аудиофайла. Сэра запускает первый из них.  
— Прошли сорок ярдов, — раздается из колонок мужской голос, искаженный помехами. — Порода соответствует данным геологоразведки.  
— Папа, — шепчет Мариан.  
Сэра запускает второй файл.  
— Вскрыли древний коридор глубинных троп. Обнаружили открытые гномьи ворота. Судя по резьбе — вторая половина Черного века. Не исключено, что гномы сами выбрали всю жилу еще тысячу лет назад. Подготовьте обращение в посольство Орзаммара. Надо их спецов пригласить. — Запись смолкает, но, спустя несколько секунд потрескивания снова слышится голос. — Хорошо. Разведаем что там дальше.  
Третий файл.  
— На нас напали порождения тьмы, — несмотря на помехи на заднем плане слышны крики. — Мы вроде отбились, но потом набежали еще. Их слишком много! Слишком! Мы закрыли найденные ворота и заблокировали механизм. Для надежности взорвем свод с этой стороны ворот. Нельзя, чтобы твари выбрались наружу. Если получится отбиться — попытаемся выбраться. Коридор должен куда-то вести. Шахту надо законсервировать! Если не вернусь, передайте моей семье, что я люблю их. Конец связи…  
— Суки! — Карвер изо всех сил бьет кулаком в стену. — Они знали все это время и ничего нам не сказали!  
— Надо что-то делать, — упавшим голосом говорит Мариан. — Нельзя это так оставлять.  
— Мы сделаем, — твердо говорит Сэра, запуская копирование каких-то файлов из другой папки. — Этим гондонам мало не покажется…  
— Всем стоять! Без глупостей!  
Андерс, вздрогнув, оборачивается и обнаруживает за спиной троих охранников с пистолетами, направленными на него и остальных.  
На какой-то миг у него мелькает мысль о сопротивлении, но он отбрасывает ее и поднимает руки. Пуля быстрее магии — его просто застрелят здесь, и он не сможет ничем помочь Мариан. Она тоже поднимает руки вверх.  
— Эй, ушастая, — командует один из охранников. — Ну-ка лапы прочь от компа! Встала! Руки вверх!  
— Вот же блядь!   
Сэра встает.   
На них надевают наручники, сковывая руки за спиной.  
— А теперь пошли на выход! Мэтт, давай вперед! — один из охранников — очевидно Мэтт — выходит, двое остальных отходят в стороны давая проход. Друг за другом, Андерс и остальные выходят из бухгалтерии и пустыми, гулкими коридорами, следуют за идущим впереди Мэттом. Двое других идут сзади, все еще держа пленников на прицеле. Поднявшись по лестнице на этаж выше, их процессия проходит через дверь с надписью: «Служба безопасности». Там охранники загоняют их в комнату без окон с железной дверью. Лязгает тяжелый запор.  
Андерс, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от нехорошего предчувствия, усаживается на прикрепленную к стене лавку и пытается унять нервную дрожь. Мариан ходит из угла в угол, словно тигрица в клетке. Карвер, мрачнее тучи, вглядывается в зеркальное окно на стене, словно пытаясь разглядеть, что за ним. Сэра, похоже, совершенно не обескураженная таким поворотом событий, залезает на лавку с ногами.  
— Не очкуйте, народ, — безмятежно говорит она. — Ну сдадут они нас копам. Пф! Подумаешь! Доказательств, что мы что-то серьезное совершили, у них нет. Логи-то я зачистить успела. А сам факт проникновения — это месяца три в федеральной тюрьме. В худшем случае.  
Лязгает засов на двери и в комнату вталкивают Пита, Майка и Кенделла, тоже в наручниках. На лице у Пита наливается синевой здоровенный кровоподтек, у Кенделла расквашен нос, а у Майка рассечена бровь.  
— Привет, парни, — радостно говорит Сэра. — Нехило они вас.  
— Фигня, — отвечает Майк, усаживаясь на скамью рядом с ней. — Ты бы видела, как они нас от стойки забора отковыривали. Болторез откуда-то раздобыли.  
— Все карманы обшарили, — глумливо скалится Кенделл. — Так и не поняли, что я ключ от наручников в клумбу спрятал.  
— Зашибись! Фоток наснимали?  
— А как же! Я и отослать успел, — говорит Пит, усевшийся прямо на пол. — Наши уже должны были выложить на сайт.  
— Охрененно! — Сэра радостно улыбается. — Ну что, теперь…  
Ее прерывает лязг запора. Дверь распахивается и в комнату заходит мужчина, лет пятидесяти, по-военному коротко подстриженный и с военной же выправкой.  
— Мариан Хоук, ну надо же, — говорит он мягко, почти дружелюбно. — Тебе все неймется? И давно ты занялась промышленным шпионажем? Подозреваю, что пропажа взрывчатки год назад, тоже твоих рук дело.  
— Я жалею, что не занялась всем этим, мессер Джонс, — огрызается Мариан, подходя к нему вплотную. — Вы, мудаки, отправили моего отца на смерть и скрыли правду об этом! Вы должны были послать туда отряд. Должны были спасти его…  
— Ничего подобного. Если ты прослушала файлы — сама знаешь, что взорвать проход было его решением.  
— Как я вас ненавижу, — рычит она ему в лицо. — Можете сдать нас в полицию, но знайте — я не остановлюсь, пока не выведу вас на чистую воду.  
Его лицо не выражает ничего, кроме скуки.  
— Не будет никакой полиции. Вы, идиоты, даже не представляете на кого рты разинули, — ровно произносит он. — Теперь нам придется вас убить.  
— Ты ебанулся, дядя? — насмешливо ухмыляется Сэра. — Думаешь, нас искать не будут?  
— Думаю, будут, — все так же ровно отвечает Джонс. — Только не найдут. Охрана!  
Их выводят из комнаты по одному и, выстроив попарно, конвоируют куда-то вглубь здания. Проходя мимо окна, Андерс замечает козырек главного входа, и черное небо в россыпи звезд. Страха от предстоящей смерти он почему-то не испытывает, прикидывает как поудобнее будет напасть на конвоиров и удастся ли поцеловать Мариан на прощание — просто так подставлять затылок под пулю он не намерен.  
Когда они подходят к лестнице, ведущей куда-то вниз, видимо в подвалы, где-то в глубине раздается мощный взрыв. Здание словно вздрагивает, слышится звон разбитых стекол.  
— Что за… Третий, что там у вас? — говорит Джонс, схватившись за рацию.  
— Не знаю, сэр, — отвечают ему. Похоже на взрыв.  
— Срочно направь патрули все осмотреть! — он задумчиво оглядывается. — Так. Этих обратно. Потом с ними разберемся.  
— Сэр, — окликает его один из охранников, вглядываясь в темноту лестницы. — Там кажется кто-то движется.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Андерс слышит снизу приближающийся топот множества ног. Кто-то поднимается, и этот кто-то не один.  
Охранники пинками сгоняют пленников в угол и выстраиваются наверху лестницы, выхватив оружие. Спустя несколько мгновений тишины, раздается жуткий многоголосый визг, от которого у Андерса по позвоночнику прокатывается ледяная волна ужаса. Грохочут выстрелы. Андерс внезапно слышит тихий щелчок и понимает, что его руки свободны. Обернувшись, он встречает сосредоточенный взгляд Сэры. «Валим», — одними губами говорит она ему, возясь с наручниками Мариан. Карвера освобождает Кенделл.  
Пользуясь тем, что охранники заняты, они очень быстро, стараясь не шуметь, возвращаются по коридору к окну, выходящему на козырек над входом. В раме торчат осколки стекла. Сэра подает пример, выпрыгнув первой. Следом за ней Мариан. Андерс, перед тем как прыгнуть, оборачивается, и успевает увидеть, что нападавшие прорвали линию обороны и теперь в конце коридора кипит рукопашная, перемежаемая редкими выстрелами.  
Вслед за Сэрой, они все спрыгивают на землю и со всех ног припускают к машинам. Выехав из зарослей, Мариан останавливается и долго смотрит отсутствующим взглядом в сторону здания, откуда они только что выбрались. Андерс, приглядевшись, замечает как из распахнутых дверей главного входа выплескивается наружу толпа, похожая на черную волну, которая, затапливая все вокруг, движется в их сторону.  
— Валим! Скорее! — вопит Сэра с заднего сиденья.  
Мариан, словно очнувшись, вдавливает педаль газа и устремляется вслед за машиной Карвера, чьи задние фонари видны уже у поворота на шоссе. Когда они достигают поворота, Андерс оборачивается и обнаруживает, что преследователи достигли дороги и по-прежнему движутся им вслед.  
— Что это за твари? — вырывается у него.  
— Порождения тьмы, — мрачно откликается Мариан. — Я их не раз встречала. Но никогда в таких количествах. Андерс, это катастрофа. Если эта толпа дойдет до города… Они же всех перебьют. Детей, стариков, всех вообще!  
Она прибавляет скорость и сильно сжимает руль. До Хэтфилда они доезжают очень быстро. Сэра и ее приятели просят высадить их возле дома, где припаркована ее машина. Пит, Майк и Кенделл обнимаются на прощание с Карвером.  
— Охранника-мудака порождения сожрали, — говорит Сэра, — Но вы не ссыте, остальные уроды из корпорации тоже чистенькими не уйдут. Во, гляньте-ка.  
Она вытаскивает из кармана флэшку.  
— Но… как тебе удалось? — Мариан выглядит ошарашенной.  
— Ловкость рук, — Сэра на миг сжимает кулак и флешка куда-то исчезает. — Ладно, пока, чуваки. У вас тут явно будет чем заняться в ближайшее время. Например драпать подальше из города.  
Андерс и Мариан снова садятся в ее машину и едут будить мэра.  
***  
Спустя два часа город буквально стоит на ушах. Мэра удалось уговорить сообщить властям округа и объявить эвакуацию. Улицы запружены машинами, направляющимися прочь из города.  
— Они могли бы прислать армию, чтобы защитить нас, — возмущенно говорит женщина из дома напротив, помогая мужу грузить пухлые чемоданы в кузов их пикапа. — Зря мы, что ли, платим налоги?  
— Они пришлют, Синтия, — устало вздыхает ее муж. — Только к тому моменту порождения тьмы тут всех перебьют. Садись в машину, если не хочешь на себе проверить вероятность продержаться до подхода армии.  
Соседка усаживается на пассажирское сиденье, захлопывает дверь и нагруженный пикап тяжело трогается.  
— Андерс, я там посмотрел. Больше ничего полезного не осталось, — говорит сэр Эдвин, выходя на порог с коробкой в руках. — Как думаешь, влезет?  
— Сейчас впихнем, — Андерс открывает багажную дверь их старенького служебного «Патфайндера», и скептически разглядывает доверху забитый багажный отсек.  
Последний час они с сэром Эдвином складывали все, что может пригодиться для оказания помощи — медикаменты, инструментарий, медтехнику. Багажное отделение и заднее сиденье быстро заполнились коробками. Последнюю, принесенную только что, Андерс водружает на переднее пассажирское сиденье, и захлопывает дверь.  
— Поезжайте, сэр Эдвин.  
— А ты как же? Чемоданы твои тут, в ногах, если коробку возьмешь на руки…  
— Я поеду с Мариан. А мои чемоданы прекрасно доедут с вами, чтобы не занимать места в ее машине.  
— Ладно, — сэр Эдвин хлопает Андерса по плечу, и садится за руль. — тогда увидимся в Остагаре.  
— Конечно, — улыбается Андерс, закидывает на плечо небольшую дорожную сумку, тщательно запирает дверь клиники и, помахав вслед уезжающему «Патфайндеру», идет к дому Хоуков.  
Его охватывает ощущение нереальности, словно он вдруг оказался внутри фильма-катастрофы. Кругом царит суматоха, плачут дети, ругаются взрослые. Все тащат по машинам чемоданы и коробки. Он сворачивает в переулок, ведущий к дому Хоуков — тихий и пустынный. Видимо, отсюда уже все уехали. Брошенные дома выглядят осиротевшими и беззащитными. Когда переулок остается позади, откуда-то сбоку Андерс слышит отчаянный писк. Обшарив кусты живых изгородей, он обнаруживает под одним из них крошечного рыжего котенка, едва ли старше трех месяцев отроду. Тот приникает к земле, взъерошивает загривок и прижимает уши. Зеленые глаза испуганно блестят.  
— Тише. Тише, маленький. Не бойся, — успокаивающе бормочет Андерс, подхватывая котенка под мягкое брюшко. Малыш, очевидно, потерялся, когда хозяева грузились в машину — шерстка чистая, ухоженная, явно домашний котенок.  
— Теперь ты будешь моим котом, — говорит Андерс, засовывая его себе под куртку. — Я назову тебя сэр Ланселап. Котенок вцепляется коготками ему в плечо и тычется в шею мокрым, холодным носом.  
К дому Хоуков Андерс выходит через несколько минут. Их улица тоже пуста, только Мариан и Карвер запихивают вещи в свои машины. Лорд, их мабари, напряженно принюхивается, словно чует приближающуюся опасность.  
— Андерс, наконец-то! — Мариан обнимает его, клюет в щеку быстрым поцелуем. — Ой, а это кто у нас такой?  
— Вот. Нашел в соседнем переулке, — говорит Андерс. — Потерялся, бедный. Я назвал его сэр Ланселап.  
— Дай погладить, — Карвер протягивает руку.  
Сэр Ланселап дожидается когда пальцы Карвера окажутся достаточно близко и, изловчившись, вцепляется в указательный сразу и когтями и зубами.  
— Ай! Он меня укусил! — Карвер смешно трясет пострадавшей рукой под хохот Мариан. — Какой вредный зверь.  
— Отличный кот вырастет, — улыбается Андерс. — С таким котом даже мабари не нужен.  
Лорд коротко гавкает и в его голосе Андерсу слышится насмешка.  
— Ладно, хватит время тянуть, — командует Мариан. — По машинам!  
Андерс садится на пассажирское сиденье и пристегивается, стараясь не потревожить пригревшегося Ланселапа, машины трогаются.  
Когда они подъезжают к Остагару, навстречу им проносится колонна из нескольких десятков армейских грузовиков.


	10. Год 15:30, 28 Матриналиса

Каллен привычно просыпается за две минуты до звонка будильника. На часах 6:58, за окном сияет летнее утро. Рядом, зарывшись в подушку и натянув одеяло чуть ли не до носа, спит Солона. Каллен улыбается, осторожно гладит ее плечо, легко целует в висок. Он успевает заткнуть будильник за миг до того, как тот зазвонит, и выбирается из постели с предчувствием хорошего дня.  
Умывшись холодной водой, чтобы разогнать остатки сонливости, он чистит зубы, натягивает штаны и майку, сует ноги в кроссовки, втыкает в уши пуговки наушников и отправляется на пробежку.  
Размявшись, он бежит привычным маршрутом через порт к Нижнему Городу и обратно, ритмичная музыка в наушниках помогает держать темп. Улицы в этот час почти пусты, утренних толп народа еще нет. Владельцы кафе выставляют столики на улицу, торговцы морепродуктами раскладывают утренний улов на льду. Изредка попадаются спешащие куда-то ранние пташки с картонными стаканами кофе в руках.  
Пробежав заданный маршрут, Каллен переходит на шаг и не спеша идет домой. Легкий бриз, пахнущий солью и водорослями, теребит его волосы, охлаждает кожу. Каллен улыбается, с удовольствием подставляя лицо ветру, включает другой плейлист в плеере. У открытых дверей кофейни, неподалеку от их с Сол дома, толпится народ. Лица людей странно напряжены, брови нахмурены. На улыбающегося Каллена подозрительно косятся. Он внутренне пожимает плечами.  
Войдя домой, он сразу направляется в душ. Сквозь шум воды он слышит жужжание кофеварки — Сол проснулась и вышла на кухню. Вытеревшись, он накидывает махровый халат и, прежде чем пойти одеваться, тоже направляется на кухню, чтобы пожелать жене доброго утра.  
— … сообщается о нападениях порождений тьмы по всему югу Ферелдена. Основной удар пришелся на пригороды Остагара, где отряды экстренного реагирования уже второй день сдерживают натиск врага. Объявлена мобилизация, — сообщает с экрана ведущая новостной программы.  
Сол стоит посреди кухни, прижав пальцы к губам.  
— Каллен, это какой-то ужас, — тихо говорит она. Ее глаза полны сострадания — Мне так жаль.  
Оглушенный, все еще не понимающий, что происходит, Каллен обнимает ее и внимательно вслушивается в телетрансляцию.  
— Напоминаю, что вы смотрите экстренный выпуск новостей. С вами Селеста Хоффман. В нашей студии страж-констебль ордена Серых Стражей Киркволла — Жан-Марк Страуд. Здравствуйте.  
— Здравствуйте, — сдержанно здоровается представительный мужчина в униформе.  
— В первую очередь хотелось бы спросить — что могло стать причиной такого организованного нападения порождений тьмы на Ферелден? Выдвинуты ли ими какие-либо политические требования?  
— Порождения тьмы, Селеста, не выдвигают политических требований. Они обладают, если упрощенно, коллективным разумом. Но даже этот коллективный разум весьма ограничен. По крайней мере, ни мне, ни еще кому-то из Стражей в наше время, или раньше, не встречались порождения, требовавшие каких-то политических уступок.  
— В таком случае, что могло заставить их напасть?  
— Мор.  
— В каком смысле «мор»?  
— В историческом. Вы, наверняка, слышали истории о великом герое Гараэле.  
— Даже если не слышали, — перебивает его ведущая, явно обращаясь к зрителям, — В кинотеатрах со следующего месяца стартует картина «Крылья битвы», рассказывающая о его подвигах. Сюжет фильма основан на реальных исторических фактах.  
— Так вот, Гараэль сражался с ордой порождений тьмы и победил архидемона.  
— Это тот дракон?  
— Да, Селеста. Технически, это оскверненный дракон. Однако не всякий дракон может стать архидемоном. В обычном состоянии порождения тьмы довольно неорганизованны. Они обитают на глубинных тропах небольшими группами и большую часть своего существования проводят относительно бессмысленно. Однако, есть у них и общая цель — отыскать Древних богов, спящих глубоко под землей в облике драконов. Когда порождения тьмы отыскивают древнего бога — он подчиняет их себе, возглавляет, и ведет на поверхность, чтобы уничтожить все живое…  
— Создатель, какой кошмар, — шепчет Сол.  
— Не волнуйся, — Каллен обнимает ее за плечи. — Возможно, Страж ошибается.  
Наскоро собравшись, он целует Солону, которая планировала поработать дома над набросками к диссертации, и выбегает из дома, чтобы успеть на паром.   
Спустя двадцать минут он осторожно стучит в дверь кабинета рыцаря-командора.  
— Сэр Каллен, — Мередит встречает его едва заметной улыбкой, чуть приподняв уголки губ. — Что привело вас ко мне так рано?  
— Мэм, я хотел бы подать рапорт об отставке, — отвечает Каллен.  
— Об отставке? — Мередит выглядит ошарашенной. — Но почему?  
— Вы смотрели новости, мэм?  
— Да. Вы про нападения каких-то чудовищ в Ферелдене?  
— Порождений тьмы, мэм. Это не просто нападения. Не исключено, что это мор. А, значит, в Ферелдене понадобится каждый, кто способен сражаться. Мне нужно срочно вернуться туда.  
Мередит ненадолго задумывается, постукивая по столу кончиками пальцев. Ее красивое лицо остается бесстрастным, но взгляд выдает беспокойство. Немного помолчав, она открывает ящик стола, достает из картонной папки документ и решительно подписывает.  
— Каллен, послушайте меня, — говорит она. — Вашей отставки я не приму. Не в моих правилах разбрасываться отличными офицерами. С этого момента вы — рыцарь-капитан. Кроме того, вам предоставляется отпуск с сохранением содержания. Пока на два месяца. Если Создатель и Андрасте будут к нам милосердны, этого хватит, чтобы разбить порождений тьмы. Если же нет — я оформлю вам направление на офицерские курсы в Ферелдене. Насколько я вас знаю, удерживать вас бесполезно. Поэтому я прошу вас — возвращайтесь, когда все закончится. Возвращайтесь и продолжайте карьеру.  
— Спасибо, мэм, — отвечает он, оглушенный развитием событий. — Я вернусь.  
— Конечно же, для этого вам нужно будет остаться в живых. Уж постарайтесь, Каллен.  
— Постараюсь, мэм. Спасибо.  
Он берет протянутый ему приказ о назначении, отдает честь и выходит. Времени мало. Ему нужно успеть получить новое обмундирование, и вылететь в Ферелден сегодня же, ближайшим возможным рейсом.  
Домой он возвращается после обеда. В бумажнике лежит распечатанный посадочный талон на самолет до Остагара. Заплаканная Солона сидит в гостиной над раскрытым чемоданом, среди разложенных аккуратными стопками его вещей.  
— Ты уезжаешь, я знаю. Когда?  
— Поздно ночью. Сол, не нужно плакать.  
— Я не могу, — всхлипывает она. — Что если с тобой там что-нибудь случится?  
— Не волнуйся, — он садится рядом с ней и ласково обнимает. — Ничего со мной не случится. Мы остановим тварей, и я вернусь.  
— Каллен, мне так страшно. Что если что-нибудь случится со мной?  
— Я этого не допущу, — он целует ее в висок. — Поверь мне.  
— Я верю. Каллен я… Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя.  
— Знаю, — отвечает он и целует ее в губы. — Знаю.  
Ее ответный поцелуй, настойчивый и требовательный, заставляет его забыть обо всем на свете. Поднявшись, он подхватывает Сол на руки и несет в спальню…  
***  
В Остагар Каллен прилетает на рассвете. Едва дождавшись полной остановки лайнера, он вскакивает и спешит к выходу. Пройдя паспортный контроль, он выходит сквозь зеленый коридор и удивленно останавливается. Аэропорт запружен толпами людей. К каждой стойке регистрации змеится огромная очередь. Кресел не хватает и многие сидят прямо на полу. Все вокруг заставлено багажом — чемоданами, дорожными сумками, чуть ли не тюками из покрывал. Лавируя между нагромождениями багажа, он пробирается к стойке заказа такси, и обнаруживает, что там пусто.  
— Эй, парень, — окликает его пожилой эльф. — Тебе такси надо?  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — отвечает Каллен.  
— Куда ехать-то?  
— Не знаю еще.  
— В смысле?  
— Я хочу записаться в ополчение. Может быть, вы знаете куда обратиться?  
— Вон ты куда, — эльф улыбается. — А я думал тоже на север драпать собрался, да билетов не хватило. В ополчение на стадионе записывают. Подвезти?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
— Тогда не отставай! — эльф удивительно ловко ввинчивается в толпу. Каллен топает за ним.  
Стадион запружен народом, словно там играют друг с другом самые популярные команды. К каждому из столов, стоящих прямо на поле, тянется длинная очередь. Каллен пристраивается в хвост той, которая кажется покороче и готовится к длительному ожиданию. Ждать, впрочем, приходится не так долго, как он опасался. Всего через полчаса он оказывается перед столом, за которым сидит седой ветеран с бейджиком «сержант Магнус». Поздоровавшись, Каллен подает ему свои документы.  
— Храмовник что ли? — в глазах сержанта мелькает интерес.  
— Рыцарь-капитан Киркволлского круга магов, сэр.  
— Хм, неплохо, неплохо, — глядя в монитор, сержант явно читает его личное дело. — Победитель первенства ордена по стрельбе, третье место в троеборье. Да ты у нас спортсмен.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— В общем так. Раз ты храмовник, то я тебя определю к магам. Вам это дело привычное, магов защищать. Пятая рота. Автобус номер девяносто пять. Добро пожаловать в армию, сынок.  
— Спасибо сэр. — Каллен получает листок с назначением и идет искать свой автобус.  
***  
Спустя пару часов вереница набитых автобусов растягивается по шоссе в сторону южных пригородов. Каллен с любопытством смотрит в окно — в Остагаре он раньше не бывал. Вскоре они выезжают из города и сворачивают с шоссе. После часа тряски на всех ухабах автобус останавливается и Каллен, выбравшись наружу, отправляется искать расположение пятой роты. Довольно скоро он понимает, что слова «пятая рота» ничего не говорят встретившимся ему солдатам, и у следующего интересуется — как пройти к магам. Этот способ срабатывает куда лучше, солдат в новенькой униформе машет рукой в нужную сторону и убегает. Отправившись в указанном направлении, Каллен вскоре обнаруживает ряды здоровенных армейских палаток с эмблемой Круга на них.  
Остановившись, он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, куда ему нужно идти дальше, когда его окликают.  
— Каллен! — Йован, похудевший и осунувшийся, ехидно улыбается. — Не успели объявить мобилизацию, а ты уже здесь. Следишь за свежими трендами?  
— Привет, Йован, — Каллен пожимает ему руку. — Я-то, понятно. А вот что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ну как, что? Я же маг крови, не забыл? Собираюсь попрактиковаться на бедных, беззащитных порождениях.  
— Ульдред тебя отпустил? Ничего себе.  
— Да кто его спрашивать будет? Пойдем, скорее. Все наши уже тут. Получится отличная тусовка, как в старые добрые времена. Только Сол будет не хватать. Ты ее с собой не притащил?  
— Конечно нет.  
— Настоящий рыцарь, — торжественно комментирует Йова, указывая дорогу.  
Они выходят к одной из дальних палаток, перед которой вкопаны в землю стол и несколько скамеек. За столом собралась разношерстная компания. Каллен узнает Андерса, как всегда обнимающегося с девушкой. На этот раз девушка — роскошная брюнетка с короткой стрижкой.  
— Каллен, мать его, Резерфорд! — радостно вопит Андерс, заметив его. — Давай к нам!  
— Привет Андерс! Как там твоя работа в глуши?  
— Ты знаешь, отлично. Целый год я провел, как у Андрасте за пазухой, а потом приперлись порождения тьмы и обломали мне весь кайф. И вот я здесь. Кстати, познакомься, это Мариан Хоук — перспективный горный инженер, телекинетик и моя девушка.  
— Очень приятно, — Каллен усаживается за стол и вглядывается в лицо парня в камуфляжной униформе и с короткой армейской стрижкой, сидящего напротив, рядом с хорошенькой долийкой. Лицо парня кажется жутко знакомым.  
— Ты, кажется, не узнал меня, — улыбается он, и тут Каллена осеняет.  
— Финн! Это ты?  
— Ну а кто же еще? По-моему, я не так уж изменился. Кстати, это Ариана. Ариана, это Каллен — храмовник и муж нашей подруги Солоны.  
Долийка вежливо улыбается.  
— Наш мальчик вырос, — Йован прикладывает к глазам воображаемый платочек. — Девушку себе нашел.  
— Финн, вот уж кого я не ожидал здесь увидеть, так это тебя, — удивляется Каллен. — Ты же в министерство культуры распределился. Как тебя сюда занесло?  
— Я был на раскопках в лесу Бресилиан, — говорит Финн, вдруг посерьезнев. — Представлял министерство, чтобы артефакты не уплыли на сторону. Ариана занималась тем же самым от совета кланов — там тевинтерский храм, построенный на фундаменте эльфийского, времен Арлатана. В общем, когда мы вскрыли очередной этаж, оттуда полезли порождения и почти всех археологов убили. Мы с Арианой вывезли выживших. Еле выбрались. Отправили спасенные артефакты, и стали думать, что делать дальше. А тут и мобилизацию объявили. Ну мы с Арианой и поехали сюда.  
— Каллен, а ты-то как? — встревает Андерс. — Сидишь, молчишь, новостями не делишься. Сол, наверное, совсем в своих склянках и микроскопах закопалась.  
— Не совсем. Ей немного не до того. У нас скоро будет ребенок.  
— Серьезно? Ну вы молодцы! — Андерс вскакивает и хлопает Каллена по плечу. — Какой срок?  
— Четырнадцать недель.  
— У врача она наблюдается?  
— Конечно.  
— Андерс, сядь уже, — улыбается Йован. — Спрашиваешь так, будто это он беременный, а не Сол. Кстати, Каллен, поздравляю.  
— Спасибо. Я…  
— Это кто тут беременный? — раздается знакомый голос. Каллен оборачивается, и Нерия Сурана, сжимает его в объятиях. — Наша Сол? Ну нихера себе.  
— Привет, Нерия. Я очень рад тебя видеть.  
— Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Как тебе служится в Киркволле?  
— Здорово. А тебе у Стражей?  
— Тоже зашибись. Кстати, народ, слушайте все сюда. Меня назначили к вам, в пятую роту, от стражей. Координатором. Так что, возможно, вам придется называть меня «мэм» и отдавать мне честь.  
— Как тебе удалось это устроить?  
— Просто я кое-кого знаю, — загадочно улыбается она. — А если серьезно — прислушивайтесь, к тому, что говорят стражи. В вопросах порождений тьмы они — самые лучшие эксперты…  
Телефон в кармане Каллена издает птичью трель. Извинившись, он отходит в сторону и открывает сообщение от Солоны: «Сегодня была на УЗИ. Срок подтвердился. Скоро можно будет узнать какого пола ребенок. Я пытаюсь отвлекаться на что-то, но все время думаю о тебе. Каллен, пожалуйста, что бы ни случилось, обязательно вернись ко мне. Обязательно. Мы с ребенком будем тебя очень ждать!».  
Каллен отправляет в ответ улыбающийся смайлик и открывает фотоальбом. На последнем фото, снятом накануне, Сол ласково улыбается ему.  
Я вернусь, — думает он, убирая телефон в карман. Вернусь обязательно.  
Над лагерем разносится сигнал тревоги.


End file.
